The Black Sapphire
by sPeAkNoWoRnEvEr
Summary: Years ago, Bella Swan watched her best friend sail away. Six years later, Edward is all but forgotten as Bella travels to meet her fiance in the colonies. Her journey is interrupted when the ship is attacked by pirates. Now a prisoner upon the Black Sapphire, Bella finds herself face to face with someone she never thought possible, someone who does not recognize her. Pirateward
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I know, it's been a very long time since I've written something, but I was extremely busy with college! But now that it's summer, I want to get some writing it.**

**I'm currently on a pirate obsession so I figured I'd writing a pirate story! **

**I hope y'all love the story!**

* * *

Prologue

"Not even the most ruthless pirate of the seven high seas could capture me if he dare try!" I exclaimed at the top of the hill, out of breath.

"That's only because I gave you a head start." Edward proclaimed as he reached the top. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed as he fell into the grass. I collapsed into the spot next to him.

Edward had been one of my only friends growing up. He was a few years older than me and took on the role that was left vacant when my brother was killed several years ago.

Alec was much older than I was, by ten years, but the age gap did nothing to interfere with our bond as brother and sister. He looked out for me and protected me at all costs. That was all stolen from me when I was nine years old. My brother, a crewman on a merchant ship, was killed when pirates attacked the ship.

I had only known Edward a shore while when my brother's death occurred. Edward had stopped some boys who were trying to take my shillings while I was shopping in town one day. After that day, no one bothered me again, not with Edward around.

I never understood why he spent time with me. I was three years younger and did not have the looks that might attract him to stay.

Even at twelve years old, Edward had a look that even the older girls noticed; He had odd brown hair that was streaked with red, giving it a bronzed look. He had big, emerald-green eyes that were only rivaled by those of his mother. Now, at seventeen, his looks have only enhanced; He was tall, taller than most men his age. His once boyish features had smoothed out. His jaw was defined and his cheekbones were sharp and shapely. His physique was lean and toned, grown from years of hard labor at his father's blacksmith shop.

I, on the other hand, had a special trait for making boys look in the other direction when I passed by; my face wasn't smooth like most girls my age. There were little red bumps that refused to vanish no matter what remedies I tried. My brown eyes were disproportionate to my face, making everything else look smaller. My cheeks were full and round, not dainty and shapely like the other girls.

Despite our psychical differences, Edward and I had much in common. I was always one for adventure. The mundane tasks of womanhood did nothing to excite me. Edward and I would play in the woods, chasing one another through the forest, swinging and jumping from branches, climbing to the top of the highest trees. Sometimes, Edward would sneak some swords from his father's shop. Edward was a practiced swordsman and would teach me all he could. We would fight the trees, pretending the branches were disgusting pirates and we were the king's men. Edward and I shared things with one another that no one else would listen to. We were dreamers, wanting much more than fate held in store for us.

"Isabel, I must tell you something." Edward shifted onto his side, his elbow supporting his head so that he could look down at me.

My breath caught as I took in his beauty. It made me wish that he would look at me the way he did with the other girls in town. That he would run his finger down my cheek as he leaned in to whisper something in my ear. All the things I had seen him do with the pretty girls.

"I am leaving." He stated blankly.

I sat up, feeling as if someone had punched me in the stomach.

"What?" I all but yelled. He couldn't leave. We talked about leaving all the time, but that did not mean we were going to.

"There is a ship leaving tomorrow. It is a merchant ship. I secured a place in the crew." I felt my eyes tickle as tears began to pool.

"But, what about me? Are you just going to leave me here? Alone?" The tears began to pour down my cheeks as I looked away.

"Oh, Isabel!" He moved, placing himself in front of me. His thumb trailed my cheeks as he wiped away the tears.

"We talked about this. I cannot stay in this town. I want to travel the world, visit different countries, have adventures!"

"We talked about doing those things together," I whispered.

"I know, Isabel, I know. But this is my chance. Who knows how many I will get. I need you to be happy for me, Isabel," he whispered.

"I am," I sniffled. "I'll miss you, Edward."

"And I you, Isabel. And I you." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"We should start back, it is beginning to get dark."

I nodded. Edward stood first then offered me his hand to help me up.

We walked through the summer night in silence.

When we approached the back of my house, I threw my arms around Edward, hugging him tighter then ever before.

"We leave at sunrise," he said as we pulled out of the embrace. "If you want to see me off, come to the docks before dawn."

"Of course I want to see you off!" He smiled.

"Good," he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Good night, Isabel. I shall see you at dawn."

"Good night, Edward."

I watched him until his figure disappeared down the road.

* * *

I barely slept, terrified that I might miss my last chance to see Edward.

When the time was right, I donned my dress and travel cloak and slipped out of the house.

My house was far from the docks and my feet were beginning to sore as I approached my destination, but I did not care.

The dock was bustling and full of energy, a complete contrast to the sleeping town behind it. Men were everywhere, shouting, carrying things, trying to coax animals on board.

The twinkling stars were fading away as the soft sun began to poke its head over the horizon. The water was calm and reflecting the soft, dawning sky.

"Isabel!" I spotted Edward racing towards me. "I'm glad you made it!"

"Of course I made it," I giggled, half from exhaustion and half from my excitement to see Edward, but nonetheless was happy to be here.

"I have something for you." Edward reached into his breeches and pulled out a tiny package.

"Open it!" Excitement gleamed in his eyes as he handed me the gift.

I tore away the brown paper and revealed a small, silver circle, about the size of a coin. There was a small hole at the very top, which a chain ran through. In the middle of the coin, the letter I was etched.

"Turn it over," Edward ordered. I obliged.

On the opposite side, in the center of the circle, the letter E was etched.

"Oh, Edward!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him, tears once again staining my cheeks.

"Turn around," Edward ordered. I obliged again. He took the chain from my hand and placed it around my neck, clasping it at the back. He had put it so that the I was faced outward and the E was against my skin.

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by," he spoke quietly. _As if I would forget you. _

"It's beautiful," I played with the coin.

A shout came from behind us.

"I have to go. Thanks for the adventures, Isabel." He kissed my forehead before sprinting down the docks.

I watched him climb aboard the _Guarded Stone_. He waved to me once more before he disappeared onto the deck.

I stood on the dock until the ship vanished into the horizon.

It was the last time I saw Edward Masen.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? :) This was just the introduction, the adventure shall soon come!**

**Also, I had a little trouble trying to make a subtle page break (I'm not a fan of the horizontal line in the story). Any suggestions?**

**Reviews would be most welcomed! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! **

**It's been a while since I've been on fanfic and it's amazing how much the site has changed! I feel slow cause I'm having trouble figuring it out! **

**Quick note: Bella is 19, Edward is 23 **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"Isabella!" My mother howled from down the stairs.

I jump up from my bed, threw my book under my sheets and raced down the stairs. I paused at the kitchen entryway, fixing my dress and hair, before stepping in.

"Yes, mother?" I strolled into the kitchen. My mother was peeling potatoes at the wooden island. I picked up a knife and began helping her.

"Are you all packed?"

By tomorrow's time I shall be aboard the _Chance_, sailing east towards the colonies.

My fiance, Michael Newton, left a year ago for the colonies. He bought a plot of land in the southern colonies that is full of cotton fields.

My father had made a deal with Michael; he had to establish a house and land before he was allowed to marry me. Once Michael had procured these items, my father would ship me to the colonies, where we would wed. My father wanted to be sure that I would have a stable home and income before I left for a new land.

A month ago, a letter arrived from Michael. He brought fifteen acres of cotton fields and ten slaves to work the fields. He bought a property where our house was currently being constructed, but Michael assured us that the home would be ready upon my arrival.

I met Michael when I was eighteen. Michael had arrived to town with the ship _The Delia. _The ship would be at port a month. He was new to town and had all the women fawning over him. He is tall and strapping, with blonde hair and handsome blue eyes. He has a boyish grin that could make any woman in town blush.

I had met Michael at the market during his first week at port. I had bumped into him while I was exiting a shop that he was entering.

He is as intelligent and he is handsome, and we got along well. Before he left for the colonies, he had asked my father for my hand in marriage.

As ecstatic as I was, a thought prickled in the back of my mind.

_"I am never going to get married! Who would want to be some man's obedient dog? I am going to sail the seas forever!" I spun in the grass, spinning until I collapsed from dizziness. _

_"Do you not want children, Isabel?" Edward asked as he laid next to me._

_"Well, children might me nice, but in order to have children, you must get married. It is not worth it."_

_Edward chuckled. "Okay, Isabel."_

It had been years since I thought of Edward. He stopped sending letters after a year of his departure. I was heartbroken at first, though after a while the feeling faded and I moved on. Occasionally I would have dreams of him sailing the high seas, battling pirates and exploring foreign lands. Those were the extent of my thoughts about him.

"Oh, my sweetheart!" My mother dropped the potato in her hand. She came around the island and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to miss you so much, my dear."

"I'll miss you too, mother. And father."

* * *

Early the next morning, before the sun was in the sky, my father had the carriage hitched to the horse. My bags were secured and my father sat on the driver's bench.

"Good bye, my sweet child. Write often. I want to know everything." My mother dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I will, mother." I kissed her cheek and embraced her tightly. Once we released, I walked over to the carriage and climbed in.

The ride to the docks was much too short. Though the ride was in silence, I wished I had more time with my father.

Some crewmen approached the carriage and took my luggage. My father descended the carriage first and offered me his hand.

"My Isabella," my father kissed my forehead. "I will miss you so much." I threw my arms around my father in a tight embrace.

"I will miss you too, father." He kissed my temple.

I pulled away from the embrace and took a deep breath. I was leaving behind the only land I knew. I was leaving my family and friends. I would most likely never see them again. I would be traveling to a land that I knew nothing about, where the only person I knew was my fiance. It was an adventure, not the one I dreamed of when I was a child, but an adventure nonetheless.

I turned from my father and walked towards the _Chance._ A polite crewman offered me his hand and escorted me up the gangplank.

The deck of the _Chance_ was ginormous. Men were bustling around, preparing the ship for departure. There were men, dressed nicely, that were clearly passengers. Some were accompanied by women and families.

The _Chance _is a passenger ship and can hold twenty-five passengers, plus the crew.

The masts were taller then the trees I use to climb. The sails were a pristine white. Ropes were everywhere; some loosely hanging, some secured tight. I watched in excitement as one man scurried up the ropes like that of a rat.

The sun was beginning to rise over the water and bursts of light sent wild shadows dancing over the deck.

A man dressed in a blue coat and a large hat stood at the entrance of the ship.

"Name, miss?" He was extremely polite.

"Swan. Isabella Swan." The man looked down at a piece of parchment.

"Ms. Swan. You are in cabin five. Mr. Jones here will take you to your cabin." A man came from behind the first man. He was dressed nicely, but not as nice as the man with the list.

"Aye, sir." Mr. Jones smiled a mostly toothless grin at me. "Ms. Swan, I'll ask that you come with me. I shall escort you to your cabin."

"Thank you," I smiled back.

As we made our way across the deck, I heard someone yell, "Swan. Cabin five!" I looked behind to see the men who had taken my luggage now following behind us.

I followed Mr. Jones to the left side of the ship. He opened a wooden door which led to a set of stairs. After descending one flight, Mr. Jones took a left down a long hallway. We stopped at the fifth door down.

"Ms. Swan, welcome to your cabin. There is a servant for each floor. Her door is two down from yours." He pointed down the hall. "If you need anything, Ms. Weber will be happy to help."

I thanked him and gave him a shilling for his help.

"Why thank you, Ms. Swan. Welcome aboard the _Chance_." With a nod, Mr. Jones disappeared down the hallway.

The men with my luggage arrived shortly after and I gave each of them a shilling for their help.

Once they were gone, I shut the door and looked around.

The cabin was small, but comfortable. There was a bed against the wall and a chair in the corner. There was a small desk that housed a pitcher and bowl. There was a dingy mirror hanging above it. A small porthole let in the early morning light. It was hard to think that this would be my home for the next three months.

A bell began ringing from above deck, signaling that we were leaving. I gathered up my dress and quickly ascended the stairs.

Only a few passengers were on deck, most of the children eager to watch the departure. I ran to the railing and looked over into the ocean. The water was rippling as the ship slowly began making its way out to sea.

Men were yelling and shouting orders, and though it seemed like chaos, everything appeared to be going smoothly.

We sailed west, chasing the rising sun.

* * *

**Phew! Chapter 1 done! **

**Yes, Bella is enraptured by Michael Newton *gasp***

**Next chapter we will meet the Black Sapphire and her crew. **

**I haven't decided if I want to do EPOV and do an intro. to what he's been up to for the past six years or leave it at BPOV and let the adventures begin! **

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**Reviews be the treasure I'm searching for! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! The feedback I'm getting is awesome! **

**So, I'll do my best to keep to the times with the speech and whatnot, but I can't guarantee historical accuracy! I'm going off the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and_ Treasure Island_ (which I'm currently reading).**

**And away we go!**

* * *

The weeks had gone by slower than I wanted them too. It had been three weeks since we left port and sailing the high seas was not as exciting as I imagined it to be. It was probably because I did not know anyone aboard the ship and therefore was by myself most of the time.

There weren't many women my age on board. There was a sixteen year who was traveling with her family. Her name was Jessica. Though her topics of discussion did nothing to entice me, I was glad to have some form of companionship.

There was a woman my age, but she was busy tending to her two young children. I could never imagine having two children already. But considered to most, I was an older bride. Most married when they were seventeen. It was not very uncomon for a girl of fifteen to marry. Even fourteen year old brides were sometimes heard of.

I found myself in the companionship of one of the ship's servents, Angela Weber, more than anyone else.

She was a few years older then I was and unwed as well. She did not concern herself with the lastest fashion styles or gossip and I took an instant liking to her. Like me, she enjoyed reading, and her father, a pastor, had encounter her to have an education. Angela was working in exchange for room and board on the ship. She was to begin a career as a schoolteacher when we reached the colonies. Unfortunately for me, she would be staying up north. I was hoping we would be close. It would have been nice to have a friend.

Once Angela finished her daily chores, we would meet in the gallery and have dinner together. Afterwards, we would go back to my cabin and talk until she had to leave to start her evening chores. Those times were the only times she was free, which left me with very little to do during the day.

Most days I would stand on deck and watch the crew. It was so exciting to watch everything they did. I would imagine I was part of the crew and pretend that it was I climbing the ropes and masts. It didn't take long for that to become mundane. The crew did the same thing every day.

To pass most days, I would stand by the rail and look out to the infinite water. I would think of the lands that could be hidden in the distance.

I found myself thinking more and more of Edward. When I watched the crewmen, I would think of what his duty may be. When I looked out at the sea, I imagined where he could be. I would imagine different adventures he could be having. I imagined what it could have been like if I had been with him.

It was something that kept my mind occupied and kept me busy during the lonely days.

"Are you excited to be married?" Angela asked me eagerly while we talked after dinner.

"I suppose. Michael is rather handsome and he is able to hold an intelligent conversation. I shall be content." Angela laughed.

"Oh, Isabella. You should count yourself lucky. There are not many men like him."

"I understand. I would be happier if we were to live back home. I do not welcome the thought of settling somewhere so alien to me. I will no one there except Michael."

"Think of it as an adventure, Isabella." I smiled.

"I suppose," I smirked. Angela and I broke out into a fit of giggles.

I was about to ask Angela if I could borrow a book she just finished, but before I could speak, the sounds of a bell filled the ship. Angela and I both looked at the closed door.

The bell was ringing loud and fast, not in any way that we have heard it before.

"Something's wrong," Angela said quietly.

Before she could stop me, I was out the door and running towards the deck.

The deck was swarmed with men, running around frantically, some loading pistols, others readying their cutlasses.

Next to our ship was another. The ship was smaller then the _Chance. _The sails were a filthy white, and at the top of the mast flew a jolly-roger.

_Pirates._

I could see men from the other ship standing at the rails. They were all holding weapons, ropes, and planks.

A single shout emerged from the ship, and soon all the men rang out with a cry.

"Men, prepare yourselves! We are about to be boarded!" The captain of the _Chance _stood at the wheel.

The pirates threw over ropes with grapples attached on the end and pushed the planks onto our rails. The pirates began swarming our ship.

The crewmen who stood closest to the rail were immediately cut down as the pirates quickly made their way onto the ship.

In the blink of an eye, fights broke out over the entire ship. It was hard to tell what exactly was happening.

A crewman fell to his death at my feet, a cutlass deep in his stomach.

Without hesitating, I drew out the sword, keeping my eyes off the dead man's face.

Even after Edward's departure, I continued practicing with swords and was very comfortable using one, though I had never fought anyone before.

I did not have to worry about finding a fight because one came to me.

A man with greasy black hair and horrible teeth spotted me with the cutlass.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I little girl with a sword? You should put that down before you hurt yourself."

I responded by raising my sword and brining it across his cheek. He screeched and jumped back.

"Why you little wench!" He brought his sword back and swung it towards me at full force. I raised my sword so that it met his.

I stumbled as our swords hit. He used strength that I did not have. I decided quickly that I needed to take an offensive stance for I would not last long trying to defend myself.

With speed, I swung the cutlass towards his chest, but he blocked my blow.

We went back in forth, each time I began losing my footing a little bit more as he used his strength against me.

It was not long before my arms began to sore. They were shaking and weak. They could no longer hold up the sword. My enemy saw this and took his opportunity.

He struck my sword from hand and laughed.

"While now, that was fun. I think there's a lot more fun to be had." I turned to run but he was quick and grabbed my arm. "We could use a feisty wench like you aboard the _Sapphire_. Whad' 'ya say, puppet?" His rank breath blew over my face.

I responded by spitting in his disgusting face. "That is what I say." He scowled as he wiped away the spit.

His hand left my arm, and before I could escape, he tightly wrapped his hand around my waist and picked me up. I let out a screech as I tried to wrangle out of his grasp, but it was useless.

He walked to the railing where the pirates entered from and jumped on to one of the planks that connected the two ships.

I watched in horror over the pirate's shoulder as the crewmen of the _Chance _were being tied up. The captain was no where to be seen. Passengers were being led on deck by the pirates. Children were crying and the women were shaking. They too were being tied up. I spotted Angela, who was in the grasp of a large man.

"Angela!" I cried out to her. I knew there was nothing she could do, but if she lived, she would be able to tell someone that I had been captured. Her brown eyes met mine but they quickly disappeared as she was shoved to the ground.

The man carrying me jumped down from the plank and onto the pirate ship.

"Whatcha got there, Crowley?" Someone from the deck shouted.

Crowley let me go and pushed me forward, causing me to lose my balance and hit the deck, hard.

"A saucy little wench." I pushed to get up but Crowley kicked my back down.

"Take her to the brig, Sampson," Crowley ordered to the other man.

"With pleasure."

Before I could make a move, I was lifted up and thrown over a shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the pirate's back. He responded with a laugh.

We went below deck and the pirate carried me down three flights of stairs. I was immediately hit with the smell of moldy wood and spoiled food. I heard the sound of creaking metal before I was dropped onto damp, slimy wood.

The pirate slammed the brig door and laughed.

"Welcome aboard the Black Sapphire."

* * *

**Okay, okay. I PROMISE, next chapter we will meet Edward!**

**Do you guys like the length of the chapters or would you like me to make them longer? I may start making them longer.**

**I'm all for strong girls, but I'm trying to be realistic. If this were real, even though she has practice with a sword, it is nothing compared to that of actually fighting a person. Especially a pirate who has much experience with sword fights!**

**Help a girl out and send some reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys liked the realistic Bella! I'm not meaning to bash, but I've read other pirate stories where she's magically the most amazing person who can do absolutely everything. I'm trying to make this a little more realistic. **

**Also, the majority of you wanted longer chapters! That makes me so happy! Chapters will now be longer! :D**

**I love all of you and love all the feedback! You guys are awesome! **

**Okay, so NOW, we will meet Edward! I promise!**

**There are some * next to some words throughout this chapter. They'll be explained in the end note**

* * *

I did not sleep all night. I sat in the corner of the cell, hugging my knees. I was terrified of what would happen. These men were not men. They were pirates. Ruthless, moral-less, pirates. I was under no assumptions that I would only be a prisoner. I was a young woman, an unmarried, young woman. Who knows how long it has been since they have seen a woman.

The raid did not last much longer after I was thrown in the brig. I heard the men re-board the _Black Sapphire_. They were loud and rowdy when the came aboard the ship. The ship vibrated with their excitement. Even if I were tempted to sleep, their noise would not have allowed it.

Streaks of light were shining through the port holes when the pirates finally settled down. Their noises subdued and the ship fell into an eerie silence.

I heard some noise coming from the stairs and a moment later, the two men from last night appeared.

"Hello, love." The man who carried me from the _Chance _smiled. I could not remember his name or the name of his companion. I did not respond.

"For a girl with so much fight, I figured you'd have something to say." He and his friend started to laugh. I hugged my knees closer towards my body.

The first man turned towards the second. "I thinks it's about time we celebrate properly. What says you, Sampson?"

"I says you're right, Crowley." Sampson smiled, showing off his rotten teeth.

Crowley reached over to a nearby post and grabbed a key that hung on a nail. He placed the key in the brig door and opened it.

My heart started pounding. It felt as it might explode from my chest. The two men entered the cell and started moving towards me. I jumped to my feet.

"Stay away from me," I warned, though I had nothing to back up my tone. Both men laughed, knowing my threatening tone held no substance.

I had inadvertently made myself an easier target as I was already in the corner. The two men easily blocked any escape I could have made.

Sampson moved swiftly and grabbed hold on to both my arms, pinning them down.

"Try and enjoy yourself, puppet." Crowley breathed into my face.

Crowley's hands started for my skirt and I did the only thing I could. I screamed. A loud, piercing, terrified scream. Both men stopped, taken off guard.

Crowley rose his hand and brought is hard across my cheek. My cheek tingled with numbing pain.

"Keep your mouth shut you quean*." Crowley spat.

Sampson strengthened his grip on my arms as Crowley made for my skirts once again.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?" A voice yelled.

A moment later, a very large man appeared at the brig entrance.

"What the hell is this?" The man demanded. Both men instantly released me and took a step away from me.

The man stood with his arms crossed, his muscles bulging from his arms. I had never seen a man so tall or strong.

"You know the rules. Get your dog asses up to the captain's quarters immediately." Both men nodded and silently slithered out of the cell and disappeared up the stairs.

The large man watched them leave. As soon as they disappeared, he turned back to me. His anger vanished and he looked at me in pity. He did not speak, but closed the cell door then followed Sampson and Crowley up the stairs.

I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding. It was shaky and full of fear. My trembling hand touched the cheek where Crowley slapped me. I slide down against the wall until I hit the floor.

I sat there for a moment, just staring at the cell bars. Then, I cried. I shook violently as tears and sobs escaped me. I had never been so terrified in my life. This should not be happening. I should not be a prisoner aboard a pirate ship. I should be sailing to meet my fiancée. I should be talking with Angela and watching the crewmen perform their daily chores. I should not be some sexual slave for pirates. Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?

These thoughts replayed over and over in my mind as I cried myself into exhaustion.

* * *

**EPOV**

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I shouted.

Emmett entered with Crowley and Sampson behind him. I put my quill down and looked to Emmett.

"What's this?" I asked Emmett.

"We have a problem, Captain." Sampson and Crowley lowered their heads.

"And what kind of problem would that be?" I glared at the two.

Crowley has been a problem since he came aboard and he has managed to brainwash Sampson into following his every move. I've had enough of the two and would be looking to leave them at whatever port we dock at next.

"There's a woman in the brig. I found Crowley and Sampson in an ain't too friendly position with her."

I did not have many rules on my ship, but one of them was no female prisoners, for this very reason. There was a difference between stealing people's possessions and stealing a woman's innocence. It was something I would not tolerate on my ship. I may be a pirate but that did not mean my ship was to be run by savages.

"And this woman," I looked to Crowley and Sampson, "was she aboard the Chance?"

"Aye," Crowley nodded.

"And were you the one who took her?" I questioned Crowley. He nodded again.

"She cut me up!" He defended. I noticed a new scar on his cheek.

"It is not my problem that you were bested by a girl. That is not an excuse." I stood from my desk and turned to Emmett. "Have Whitlock administer five lashes each." Emmett nodded.

"Crowley, Sampson, you are excused." The two men nodded then left.

"Where is she?"

"The brig."

"Did they hurt her?"

"I arrived just before they did." I sighed. I clasped the bridge of my nose with my middle finger and thumb.

This was a problem. I now had a kidnapped woman aboard my ship. We were not to make port for several weeks. I could not drop her in a gig* or leave her on an island. She would have to stay aboard until we made port.

"Take me to her." Emmett nodded and led the way.

It was early morning and the men were beginning the chores on deck. The men were quiet, most likely recovering from last night's celebration. We crossed the ship's length and disappeared under the deck. We traveled the stairs until we reached the brig.

In the corner, fast asleep, was a young woman.

Her chestnut hair was matted around her head. Her left cheek was pink and had the outline of a hand. _Crowley_. Her skin was light, a hint of color to it, probably from the weeks being out at sea. Her skin was smooth and her features were soft, though shapely. She was wearing a pale blue dress that was now ripped and dirty.

What am I going to do with her?

* * *

**BPOV**

"What do you want to do with her."

Someone sighed. "We don't have many choices. She'll have to stay aboard until we port next."

"Should we leave her in here until then?"

Two soft voices were floating in the air. I let out a sigh as I ran my tongue along my capped lips. The voices stopped.

I opened my eyes, squinting as the room was now filled with the morning's light.

There were two figures standing outside the cage. With a gasp, I sat up, quickly recalling the events from earlier. The two men just stood there, staring at me.

I noticed one of them was the big man from last night, the man who stopped Crowley and Sampson. The man next to him was a bit shorter then the first. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at him.

I gasped. _Edward_.

It was him. He had the same strange colored hair. His features were the same, though his hair was longer and shaggier and his skin was more tan, but it was definitely him.

My head started spinning. What was Edward doing on a pirate ship? Was he a prisoner? That could not be, he was standing outside the brig while I was inside of it. But, why else would he be here? He could not be a pirate, that is impossible. He hates pirates. We pretended to fight pirates. He would _never _be the very thing that killed Alec.

"What's ye name?" Edward demanded. I stared at him. He did not recognize me. I admit, I have changed quite a bit since his departure, but we grew up together, how could he not recognize me.

"Are ye a mute?" He questioned my silence. I could not answer. He released a frustrated sigh.

Edward turned to the big man and quietly spoke to him. The man nodded. He turned around and took the brig key off the nail and opened the door. Edward entered while the big man stayed outside. Edward walked to me and crouched down.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"Who are you?" I whispered. This could not be Edward Masen.

"Me name's Edward Cullen. I'm the captain of this ship." Without thinking, I raised my hand and slapped him hard. The sound echoed through the silent room. He barely moved.

I watched as his face tensed. He licked his lips and gritted his teeth.

"You have two options. You can stay here, locked up, cold, and dirty, or," he paused and smiled. It looked like his charming grin, but this was too sinister. "You can join me in my cabin. Nice warm bed, food, protection and me."

I could not believe what I was hearing. The gentleman that was Edward Masen was clearly no more.

"I would rather die then share a bed with you," I spat. Edward's smile grew bigger.

In a swift movement, he had me picked up and over his shoulder.

"Put me down you lickspittle*!" I hollered. I banged my fists against his back as we entered onto the deck. Edward's hold on me faltered a bit as the ship swayed and I slipped down a little.

A thought came to my mind:

_"Isabel, would you please stop throwing rock," Edward pleaded. _

_Edward and I were playing war and I had been using some rocks I found as ammunition._

_"Never!" I shouted. I picked up my next rock and tossed it at Edward._

_Edward let out a howl as the rock hit his private part and he slumped to the ground._

_"Edward?" I ran over to him. "I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you."_

_"It is fine, Isabel," he breathed hard, still kneeled over. "It is just a sensitive spot."_

I brought back my foot and kicked it into his sensitive spot. He yelled as he let go of me and fell to the deck. I hit the deck rather hard, but did not let it stop me. I had a plan and a little pain was not going to stop me.

I jumped to my feet and ran towards the side of the ship. The crew watched in confusion as they looked between me and Edward, who was still on the ground, grunting.

I grabbed some ropes and hoisted myself up onto the ledge. I was about to jump into the rough ocean when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I kicked against the body but the man was careful and my blows hit against his legs.

"Let me go!" I screeched. I saw Edward just getting up. It was clear that he was still hurting.

"What do ye think you're doing?" He yelled at me.

"I would rather take my chances in there," I motioned to the water. "Then I would here."

Edward scowled. He strode across the deck until we were face to face.

"Well, my dear, that's too bad." He green eyes left mine and he looked about me. "Take her to my room, McCarthy."

The man holding me starting moving again. He carried me across the deck, opposite of where I was brought yesterday, and we went below deck. We only went down one flight of stairs and went to the end of a hallway. There were no doors except for the one at the end, the one we were standing in front of.

McCarthy put me down and opened the door. He kept a large hand on my shoulder so that I would not be able to escape. He escorted me into the large room.

The room held many trinkets. There were interesting looking items decorating the room. They looked like they were from different worlds. There were masks and painted cloths hanging from the walls. There were strange looking statues of animals and women sitting throughout the room. There were golden objects of all kinds scattered throughout. There was a dining table, of mahogany wood, that could seat ten. Across from the table was a large desk, with papers scattered all over. There was a bed, a rather large bed, that was covered in a bright red spread. It looked smooth. Above the bed was a large window.

Curious about the bed covering, I wandered over. I picked up the material and slide it through my fingers. It was smooth and cold. I have never felt anything like it. Perhaps it was the silk material that the squires and royals were said to have.

"Admiring the bed?" A voice whispered in my ear. I squeaked and jumped back, taken off guard as how close Edward was. I had not heard him enter or even move next to me.

"Whatever thoughts you may be having, know this sir, I am a lady, a lady whose fiancée is awaiting her arrival. There will be nothing of what you are inferring."

Edward smirked. I scowled at him and gritted my teeth.

How could Edward, the boy who protected me, laughed with me, played with me, shared his dreams and secrets with me, be here and implying these dirty things. The Edward I knew would never be so coarse. The Edward I knew would also never be a pirate. What could have possibly happened?

"I was not fond of that stunt you pulled on deck," he turned away from me. He took a jug off a shelf and popped off the cork. He took a cup from the table and poured a clear liquid from the jug into the cup. He lifted it to his lips and took a big sip.

I turned away, becoming more and more disgusted with each of Edward's actions.

"I have half a mind to punish you for it."

I could not take it any more. The anger was just too much.

"How can you do this?" I screamed. Edward was about to take another drink but his hand stopped in midair. "You kill innocent men! Men like Alec!" I watched as his eyes went wide. The cup fell from his hands and clattered on the floor. I started moving closer to Edward. "You have become the very thing we use to pretend to fight and kill. And for what? Some gold," I pointed to some gold piece on his desk. "I am glad that you no longer speak to your mother because she would be heartbroken if she knew what you have become!" I panted, out of breath.

"Isabel?" Edward whispered.

* * *

**Cliff! Haha! I love it!**

*****I'm sure you noticed the asterisks next to some of the words, I wanted to let you know what those words meant, since they are no longer common words:**

**Quean: A slut**

**Gig: rowboat (Got that one from _Treasure Island!_)**

**Lickspittle - a parasite**

**I looked up 18th century insults and there is a book called 18th Century Insults, so that was convenient.**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! I really wasn't sure where I was going when I started this chapter. The other three came much more quickly because I had pre-planned those chapters, so this took some more thought. I like how it turned out though. I had no idea how Bella would reveal herself to Edward or how Edward would figure out she was on board, so I just stopped thinking and let my fingers do the work. I find that the best method when I have no plans.**

**Yes, Bella has gone from awkward teenage to beautiful young woman. I wanted it this way so that it would be realistic that Edward would not recognize her. **

**And yes, Edward Masen is now Edward Cullen. That will be explained in another chapter, though it's fairly simple. **

**Anyways, I love hearing from you guys! Would you like me to respond to reviews? Because I can if you guys want!**

**I'm so excited to hear what you guys think!**

**Also, I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next few days because I'm going on vacation with my best friend to the beach Saturday through Monday, so I will definitely not be writing then. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm glad y'all are lovin it!**

**Sorry I didn't update before I went away! The words just weren't coming! **

**I had some trouble writing this because I really have no idea where I'm going with this story, so I'm still in the process of developing. Forgive me!**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Isabel?"

I could not believe what I was hearing. There was no way that this woman could be the young Isabel. Isabel had been so small. She looked nothing like the woman standing in front of me.

As much as I cared for Isabel, she did not compare to the woman in front of me. Isabel was awkward, and though she had the biggest heart, she was not the most attractive looking girl in town.

But this girl, this woman, her skin was smooth and beautiful, not a blemish to be found. Her brown eyes were large and full of spirit. Her pale blue dress curved with her body. If this truly was Isabella Swan, the last six years have been very good to her.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" I asked again when she did not respond. Her brown eyes narrowed and she turned around so that her back was facing me.

I quietly stepped up to her, being careful with my steps so that she would not hear me. Quickly, my fingers grabbed at the back of her neck and I grasped the silver chain that was visible at her collar.

"What are you-" She began to protest but I snapped off the chain and held it in my fist.

I opened my fist and saw a silver coin. The letter _I _was facing me. I flipped the coin in my palm and saw the letter _E_.

_It is her._

"Give that back!" She lunged for the necklace, but I was quick and easily side-stepped her attack.

"Oh come now Isabel, can't a man admire his own handiwork." She pouted out her bottom lip and made a "hmpf" sound as she crossed her arms.

"It does not belong to you. Now return it." I smirked at her and closed my fist once again.

"Or what?" I raised a brow.

Her anger faltered for a moment as she was confused by my question.

"Just give it back to me now!" She demanded, stomping her foot.

I laughed. "Did you just stomp your foot, Isabel?" She glowered at me.

"You are so, so," she stumbled for the word, "infuriating!"

"I've been called many things, but infuriating is definitely a first." I tossed the necklace back to her.

She was quite for some time and played with coin in her hand. I bent down to pick up my dropped glass and refilled it with rum.

"What happened to you?" She as I took a rather large sip of rum.

"I grew up, Isabel. The world isn't as black and white as we thought it to be when we were growing up. You have to make decision you'd never thought you'd have to make." I took another sip.

"But that's enough about me. What's this of you being engaged? I recall your disapproval, as it were, of marriage." I sat down at the dining table and stared at her.

She was standing by my desk, her eyes downcast at the necklace.

"Things change," she said rather sadly.

"And this man, do you love him?" I rubbed my index finger along my bottom lip as I awaited her answer.

She turned around and faced the wall. "I will be content," she finally responded.

I got up from my seat and walked across the room until I was right behind her. I leaned down so that my lips were close to ear. She noticeably shuttered.

"The Isabella Swan I know would never settle for content." I whispered.

She turned swiftly and faced my, fury emanating from her brown eyes. She leaned in, so close, that if she were taller, our noses would be touching.

"And the Edward Masen I know would never be a pirate," she spat.

I smiled as I leaned away. "Well, it's a good thing that I am no longer Edward Masen."

"What is with this," she paused to think. "What did you call yourself again?"

"Cullen," I said proudly. "Captain Cullen."

"Yes, right. What's with all this Cullen nonsense?" She started touching the golden relic on my desk.

"What's in a name?" I smirked and she frowned.

"I assure you it is not nonsense." I swatted her hand. "Please do not touch that. It is rather valuable and very fragile.

"Now back to my name. I decided to change it when I first came aboard the Sapphire, for safety reasons. I'd rather this not get back to my parents."

"It seems that that was the only good decision you have made," she sneered and I rolled my eyes at her.

"To you, perhaps, but I have throughly been reaping the benefits of my decision." I smiled wide.

"You disgust me," she spat.

"Well, that may be, but it seems that you will be stuck with me for some time, so you will have to deal with it."

"Absolutely not. I want to be off this ship immediately!"

"Well, that is a problem," she quirked an eyebrow at me. "We are weeks away from the nearest port. So unless you can swim thousands of miles or can row that far, you are more than welcome to leave whenever you want." She pouted.

"I will take that means you're staying. In that case, you can stay in the cabin boy's bed," I pointed to a small bed close to the door.

"I think not," she crossed her arms.

I smirked. "You have two choices Isabel. You can stay in here with me, in a nice warm bed, safe, _or _you can go back to the brig where you are unguarded. I do not need to tell you what can happen when you are left alone."

I watched as her stance faltered and could see her fighting with herself. She had always been so stubborn, but I don't think she's stubborn enough to be that stupid.

I had a zero-tolerance policy of my crew attacking women, but the incident from earlier this morning proved that the possibility of sex wins over the threat of punishment. If she chose to go back to the brig, I couldn't afford to keep a man down there with her to protect her. All hands were needed. The only way to keep her truly safe would be to keep her in here.

"I'm waiting, Isabel. The choice will be made for you if you do not make yours soon."

She sighed, defeated. "Fine, I will stay in here. But," she held up a finger. It felt like she was chastising a young child. "If I am to stay in here, you are to act like a gentleman."

I laughed. "It has been a long time since I've been a gentleman, Isabel."

"That may be so," her eyes traveled up and down my ensemble. "But, your mother raised you well, once upon a time, and though you have thrown away your morals, I doubt you have become a complete savage."

I smiled. "I'll be makin' ye a deal," I watched her lips purse at my language. "I'll be actin' like a gentleman_ if _ye stay in the cabin at all times."

"I will not be caged up like a prisoner," she shouted.

I laughed again. I stepped across the room until I was standing right in front of her, close enough to touch her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ms. Swan, you are a prisoner." I backed away from her and headed towards the door.

"Welcome aboard the Black Sapphire, Ms. Swan."

With that, walked out of the door and closed it behind me. I took the key from my pocket and locked the door. I may not have recognized her, but I do remember not to underestimate her.

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward exited the room and I heard the click a the lock. _The bastard locked me in._

I could not believe what I had heard. My mind was reeling and trying to play catch up.

My best friend, Edward Masen, was replaced by the pirate captain, Edward Cullen. As much as it upset me, it was something I had to accept. There was clearly no changing him. The worst part about it was that he seemed happy, happier then I have ever seen him. It hurt knowing he was so happy living this lifestyle.

As disappointed as I was, I had to move on. I had to focus at the problem at hand, and that problem was being locked aboard a pirate ship.

I began rummaging around the room to see if there was anything I could pick the lock with. I needed something that was long and thin. I tried going through Edward's desk drawers, but they too were locked. I rummaged through his bookshelves, his chests, and anything else that could possibly hold something useful. I found many things, but none that would help me.

Exasperated, I laid onto Edward's bed. I was amazed at how soft the sheets were, and so cool. The summer air was so hot, the sheets felt so nice against my incendiary skin. I did not linger long. I took a deep breath and sat up on my elbows and looked around the room.

It was then that I spotted exactly what I needed. I jumped up from the bed and hurried over to Edward's desk.

The gold figure, that Edward had berated me for, was exactly what I needed. The golden fingers on the hand were small enough that they would fit through the key hole.

I took a deep breath, somewhat afraid of the consequences my actions may cause, and snapped the ringer finger on the statue's left hand. I grasped the finger in my hand and ran over to the door.

I knelt down and looked through the key hole. The finger looked like it would work perfectly.

I took a deep breath and put the finger through the key hole.

_"Hurry up, Edward!"_

_"Isabel, would you be quite? There will be no point in sneaking in if we get caught before we even get it."_

_I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine," I pouted. _

_Edward continued to fiddle around with the key hole._

_"The trick is getting something small enough so that you can maneuver it around and hit the lock's pressure points."_

_My father had bought my twelfth birthday gift home a few days ago, after he returned from a voyage to France. I was always impatient and could not wait another seven days until I was allowed to open it. I had managed to talk Edward into helping me break into my father's study. He was very hesitant at first, for Edward, though he would never admit it, was scared of my father. _

_Edward continued to fiddle around with the lock a bit longer before there was an audible click. _

_Edward turned back to me with a huge grin on his face. _

_"After you, me lady," Edward gestured towards the door. I was so excited I jumped up and down and clapped my hands._

_I pushed past Edward and opened the door. Edward was on my heels._

_"Perhaps you should have waited until I left my study," my father sat behind his desk, his hands under his chin and an amused expression on his face._

_Edward and I moaned._

I shifted the finger around, trying to hit the lock's pressure points. There was a soft click. _I got it! _

I pulled the finger back out of the key hole and tossed it aside. I jumped to my feet and opened the door.

I did not immediately rush out, for I was afraid my escape would be in vain if someone caught me as I was leaving the room. I poked my head out and peered around. The hall was empty.

I quietly stepped into the hallway. I quickly made my way up the stairs and to the deck door. As slowly as I could, I pushed opened the door and peered onto the deck. The crew was busy at work and no one was paying any attention. I slipped out of the door and made way for the rail.

"Bella!" A loud voice shouted. _Oh no. _

I turned around to see the large man who had saved me running my way.

"My name is Isabella," I stated when he was within talking distance. "And how do you know my name?

"The captain's been compainin' about ye since he came on deck, and I like the name Bella better," he crossed his arms. He would have looked intimidating if it weren't for his large grin.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him. I was not sure what to do with myself now that I had been spotted, but then again, I had no plan whatsoever once I freed myself from the captain's quarters.

"What are ye doin' on deck?"

"I was wondering the same thing," a voice came from behind me. "I thought we had a deal, Ms. Swan."

* * *

**It's 2:20 am and I am exhausted. I worked hard because I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do.**

**So, I have some potentially bad news; I will be going away on vacation on Friday for two weeks. The first week I will be touring the western states of the US via RV, so I'm not sure what kind of internet, if any, will be available to me. I would assume the second week, when we're staying at a hotel, I should have internet access. So be patient. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated as I am about to pass out. I do my own editing, and trying to edit now was a pain, but I think I caught all of my mistakes.**

**Send some love! **


	6. Chapter 5

**I _cannot_** **believe the response I'm getting for the story! Thank you guys so much! I really love the feedback!**

**I'm sure most of you have heard about the Kristen Stewart affair. I've lost so much respect for her. Not only did she cheat on Rob (while she was wearing Rob's hat!), she had an affair with a married man who has children! I know, it's his fault as well, but she should have better judgement then that! Good for Rob for leaving! He deserves better!**

**Y'all better send me some love cause I wrote 2,920 words while I'm on vacation! **

**Anyways, back to the fictional world**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was not overly surprised that she had escaped. I believed she would. I just never imagined she would have escaped so soon.

"Did you really think I would accept being locked away below deck?"

"That's not the point Ms. Swan. The point is, we had a deal, a deal that is now void." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"McCarthy, escort Ms. Swan below deck." McCarthy moved to grab Isabel's arm, but she quickly side-stepped him. _Great_. She was going to be trouble.

I sighed. "If you can behave yourself Ms. Swan, I will permit you to stay on deck. _But_, you need to stay by my side at all times. Is this agreeable?"

"I suppose," she spoke with defiance. I groaned. She was going to be a problem. I couldn't lock her in my quarters, she'll just escape again. I can't put her in the brig for I can't trust my men. The only option left would be to keep her on deck with me, though I doubt she'll actually stay with me. I can already see her running around the deck, distracting the men with her womanliness. _Perhaps I could put her in a rowboat and tie it to the ship. _As much as I liked the idea, the fight to get her in the boat would not be worth it.

"Then we are in accordance. I will ask you not to break this deal, Ms. Swan." Isabel rolled her eyes but nodded her head. "Wonderful. I'm needed back at the helm," I turned to head up the stairs, back to the wheel. "Come, Ms. Swan." I heard her growl, which caused Emmett and myself to chuckle.

I started up the steps and heard her heavy footsteps behind me.

"Oh come now, Isabel," I turned to face her as she came up the last step, "think of this as one of the adventures we always dreamed about."

Her face fell, showing a brief moment of sadness, before she quickly righted herself and once more looked annoyed.

"This is _not _how I imagined our adventures would be," she sneered as she pushed past me, literally.

"Oh, Isabel, you always had quite the temper," I laughed as I followed behind her. I knew she heard me because her body language immediately became defensive.

She walked past the wheel and stationed herself on top of a barrel next to the railing. I stopped at the wheel and relieved Jacob, my head helmsman.

Jacob was one of the newer members of the crew; he came aboard when Silver was still captain. We had anchored off a southern Caribbean island after months of being at sea. It had been one of the roughest seasons we had ever encountered; we were hit by hurricane after hurricane. We had lost several men because of injury and those who were swept overboard, never to be seen again. The sea had been settled for several days and the men's spirits were deflated. The captain had made the decision to anchor off a nice looking island, to give the men some much needed relaxation.

During our stay, we had encountered a native tribe. Only three of the hundred-something members could speak English, from which they learned from rum traders who used the island as a rest stop during long journeys.

Jacob was the chief's son, but had no interest in following his father's footsteps. Jacob had been taught to navigate the stars since he was very young and offered his services to Captain Silver, who hastily accepted.

Unfortunately, the captain fell ill soon after our departure from the island. He had contracted a local disease, and though Jacob did his best to help remedy him, there was nothing that could be done.

The night before he died, the captain called me into his quarters.

_"Cullen, the captain wants to see you," Jacob called across the deck. I handed the ropes I had over to Jasper and quickly made my way down to see the captain._

_I had been aboard the _Sapphire _for almost three years and the captain and I had become as close as two pirates could get. There are not many men you can trust in this profession, so when you find a man you can trust, you keep them by your side, and I was the captain's right hand. I had proven my loyalty over the years and offered my knowledge wherever I could, knowledge that was very useful for I was the only man on board who had a formal education. The captain had slowly been increasing my rank on the ship since my arrival and last year, the captain made me his first mate, a position I honored. _

_I knocked on the captain's door._

_"Come in," a weak voice answered._

_I entered the captain's cabin. He was lying in bed; the blue covers up to his chest. He usual tanned skin was pale and sunken. His one good eye was hardly open, and each blink looked as if it used all of his strength. _

_"How are ye, Captain?" I took a seat in the chair next to his bed. He let out a loud, wet cough that racked his entire body._

_"Not good, me boy. I be thinkin' this is me end." I didn't respond, for I knew what he said was true, and was not going to insult him with false sentiments of hope and wellbeing._

_"Well I'm still in a rights mind, I need to be pickin' the new captain." He let out another vicious cough. When he finally settled, his one grey eye looked me in the eye. _

_"I wants you to be the new captain, Edward." _

_I sat there shocked. I knew the captain had trusted me and honored my loyalty, but I would have never imagined he would name me captain. I was ecstatic, but at that moment, a face long-forgotten suddenly returned._

"Save me, Edward! Help me!" Isabel screamed as she wrapped herself in the vines. "Save me from the pirates!"

I drew out my sword and bounced across the terrain, swiping my cutlass at tree trunks and branches.

"Let her go you filthy pirate and prepare to fight your last fight!" I yelled to the vines.

I raised my sword and carefully cut at the vines, quickly untangling Isabel.

"My hero!" Isabel jumped away from the vines and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"In the name of the King's navy, I send you to Davy Jones locker, you scoundrel!" I raised my sword and threw it into the ground. It stuck straight up.

"I knew you would save me, Edward." Isabel giggled. "You would never let any pirate hurt me."

_"It would be my honor, captain." The captain smiled as best he could; his grin hardly reached his dimples._

_"Good, good," he lightly coughed. "Go fetch Whitlock so that he may be a witness to my final will and testament."_

_It only took me a matter of minutes to fetch Jasper and bring him back to the captain's quarters. I sat at the captain's desk and retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill._

_"All ready, captain."_

_He took a deep breath. "I, William Andrew Silver, captain of the mighty _Black Sapphire_, being in sound mind, hereby give my last will and testament." I wrote as quickly as I could to keep up with his words. I had never heard the captain speak so formal. "I lay dying upon my beloved ship after contracting a deadly virus from a native island. It is now that I must forfeit my title as captain so that the legacy of the _Sapphire_ can live on. I have come to the decision that my trusted first mate, Edward Cullen, will take my place as captain. I am sure that with his sound judgment and educated mind, he will make a great captain. He is also entitled to all my worldly belongings that are left behind that cannot follow me into the locker. The _Black Sapphire_ and her crew are now under Edward Cullen's control and can be done with what he sees fit." The captain finished and took a deep, shaky breath._

_I brought the document to his bedside so that he could sign. His signature was nearly illegible. Next, I signed under the captain's signature and Jasper signed under mind, attesting that he witnessed what was written. _

_"Now," said the captain, "both of ye leave me to rest." Jasper and I nodded and exited the captain's quarters. _

"How is everything, Black?"

"Good, Captain. We are right on course. Rodriquez says the skies are clear for miles and not another ship within sight. We should have no trouble."

I nodded my head, pleased.

I could see out of my peripherals that Jacob was shuffling his feet and casting glances at Isabel.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Black?" I kept my eyes on the sea ahead of me.

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain, but who's the girl?"

If it were any other crewman asking, I probably would have denied them information. But Jacob had proven himself over the years and along with Emmett and Jasper, was one of the few men I trusted. He was the helmsman and had full control of the ship when I was not at the wheel. I needed to trust him. He had not given me any reason not to trust him. Though he was one of the younger crewmen, he was strong, loyal and a hard worker. I was glad to have a man like Jacob aboard. He did not join the _Sapphire _out of desire for material items. He, like I, was looking for adventures, and that was exactly what the _Sapphire _brought us.

"Crowley kidnapped her from the merchant ship we overtook yesterday. They preyed on her while she was locked in the brig. McCarthy found them before anything happened. I decided it be best if she stayed with me to keep her safe. I _had _her locked in my quarters, but she quickly escaped. Keep an eye on her for me, will ya, Black."

"Aye, Captain," Black nodded and walked over to where Isabel sat.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Enjoyin' the view, Miss?" A deep voice startled me and I jumped in my seat.

My mind had drifted while I stared out across the blue terrain. There were no islands, no ships, no birds, nothing. All I could do was stare at the blue tarp that was the sea. I had not even been thinking anything. My mind was quiet and peaceful for the first time since I met Michael. Everything had been such a whirlwind since that day.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he smiled a huge grin. His teeth were stark white against his dark skin. He skin looked like he has been in the sun his entire life. His tan skin was darker then any other men I had seen on board.

"It is fine. I was lost in thought," I turned my gaze away from him and back out onto the ocean.

"I'm Jacob Black," I looked back to see him holding out a very large hand. I was apprehensive. Back home, women did not shake a man's hand, and men did not offer their hand to women unless to help her. Though, these men were hardly men and I doubt any of them, apart of Edward, knew the mannerisms of society.

"Isabella Swan," I smiled tight as I lightly touched his large hand. I planned to quickly pull it away from his grasp but Mr. Black had other plans. He tightly gripped my hand and shook it animatedly in an up and down motion. It was almost comical, the comparison of not only the size of our hands, but the stark contrast between the color. When he finally released me, I brought my hand back to my lap.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black. If you do not mind my asking, where are you from?"

"Please," he took a seat on a crate next to me, "call me Jacob. I'm from an island in the southern Caribbean. The natives call it Isla Blanda, which in English is the Soft Island."

"And how did a native like yourself come to be on this ship?"

"The Sapphire had anchored at my island about three years ago. The crew had stumbled upon our tribe, and after Captain Silver, the captain before Captain Cullen, presented the elders with gifts of gold, the crew was allowed to stay without fear of being harmed. I was the chief's son and had been educated by the elders about how to navigate using the stars. I didn't want to be a chief, so I offered my services to Captain Silver and that day I became a member of the Black Sapphire."

"You gave up becoming a chief to become a pirate?" I asked stunned.

"It wasn't what I wanted. This is." He motioned towards the ship. My eyes traveled across the deck. I spotted Edward, or more his back. He stood straight, with great posture. He held the large wheel with two hands; one hand on the very top, one out to the right. His bronzed hair, along with his white shirt and trousers, billowed in the wind.

"What is Ed-, uh, Captain Cullen, like to work for?" I questioned, hoping Jacob had not caught my slip. Jacob's brow furrowed and his large brown eyes lit with curiosity.

"I would hardly call it working for. He is not a tyrannical captain. He is a great captain. He is smart and cunning. He thinks through all of his decisions based off what is best for his men. He does not have the gold fever, like most pirates."

"What is gold fever?" I asked, never before hearing of this ailment.

Jacob laughed. "It's not a real illness. It is a term used among sailors. Gold fever is when you can't think straight because all you can think about is gold. Having gold fever causes you to do rash things that you would not normally do if you were in a right mind."

"Oh," I nodded. "That makes sense."

"So," Jacob continued, "have you met any other members of the crew?"

My lips pursed and my heart rate shot up. "Some," I answered vaguely.

Jacob only nodded, but I could see in his eyes that he knew. I cast my gaze towards Edward and glowered at him.

"We're not all bad, Isabella." Jacob spoke, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"I have no reason to agree with you, Jacob." I spoke with anger.

"Try and get to know some of us, I bet you'll be changing your mind." I did not say anything. "Do you think I'm bad?" Jacob spoke so quietly. He sounded so young and innocent. He sounded like someone who did not belong here.

"How old are you, Jacob?" His brow furrowed, confused by my response.

"Turned twenty three weeks ago." Not as young as I expected.

"And to answer your question," I quickly dropped the subject of age, "no, I do not think you are bad. Just caught in a bad situation."

He laughed. I frowned at his response, confused as to why he would be laughing. He stood from the crate. "That may be your take on it, Isabella, but I see it as one of the best things that could've ever happened to me. I count me self lucky."

I did not respond. He clapped his hands together.

"How about you come with me and I introduce ye to some of the crew?"

I looked at him skeptically. "Why would I want to do that?" I asked in a tone that he did not deserve, not after the kindness he has shown me. But I did not want to meet any more of the crew.

"I'm determined to change your mind," he smiled.

"Don't be bothering wasting your time, Black. Once she has her mind set on something, she ain't gonna change it." Edward spoke up, still looking straight out, clearly listening to our conversation the whole time.

I glared at his back again. I stood from the barrel, and if I found the comparison of Jacob's hand size and mine comical, the difference in our height was hilarious. He muscular frame towered over me. He had to be even taller then Edward.

"Actually, Jacob, I would love to." I smiled confidently.

This time, Edward's gaze snapped to us, his eyes narrowed. I could see the anger emitting from his emerald eyes.

"We had a deal, Isabel," Edward snapped, taking one hand off the helm. He was so angry, he forgot to call me Ms. Swan. I smiled even wider as his anger was getting the best of him. I could see Jacob narrow his eyes in confusion.

"And that deal is for my safety, correct?" He did not respond and I knew I was correct. "Well, if you trust Mr. Black here enough to direct your ship, I am sure that you can trust that he will protect me if need be." Edward's lips pursed and I knew that he knew that I was correct.

If Edward were to argue my point, it could be taken as a mistrust in Jacob, which could cause unwanted problems.

"I will take that as a yes. Very well," I clapped my hands together. "Mr. Black, lead the way."

Jacob smiled wide and offered me his bent elbow. "With pleasure, me lady."

I giggled and the two of us set off towards the crew.

* * *

**So you got a flashback inside of a flashback! And ain't it cute that Edward thought of Isabel! And you got to learn about Edward became captain!**

**I couldn't decide where I wanted Jacob to come from, so I made my own island! Oh the beauty of writing fiction!**

**Like I said, I'm on a two week vacation traveling the Western US via RV, a RV that HAS NO WIFI *insert shocking gasp and tears here***

**Tonight's RV park has free WIFI *insert sighs of relief here*, but IDK if all the RV parks will. **

**Please send me some reviews! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this one took a while to write.**

**I was out of commission for a few days because I got altitude sickness, TWICE! Throbbing headaches and constant fatigue do nothing for inspiration. So there was no writing being done for a while.**

**I hope y'all are finding grammar and everything else okay so far! I don't have a beta, but I am an English major, so any slips I have are purely accidental. I do proof read, but I'm sure that you guys know that things still slip through.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I'm glad you changed your mind, Isabella." I smiled up at Jacobs, though I did not share his same feelings.

I could feel Edward's gaze on us, but I did not dare turn around.

"Bella!" The very large man from earlier yelled my name as he waved his free arm.

"You already met, Emmett?" Jacob seemed confused.

"Briefly," I smiled towards Emmett. Jacob led the way over to him.

"Bella, Jake," Emmett finished tying off his ropes. "Taking a stroll along the deck?" Emmett teased.

"I'm introducing Isabella to some of the men to prove we aren't all savage brutes," Jacob grinned and Emmett laughed.

"We may look mean," Emmett scrunched his eyes and mouth, in what I think was suppose to be a freighting face. "But we be some of the nicest men you'll ever have the good graces to meet," he now held his hand over his heart.

"Not all of you," I countered. Emmett's smiled faded and he stiffened.

"We are pirates after all, Bella. We can't all be as great as me and Jake." He caused me to smile. It was true; both of them have shown me great kindness since my arrival, for no other reason then they have good hearts.

"Why do ye keep callin' her Bella?" Jacob asked Emmett.

"Cause I be likin Bella better then _Isabella_," he said all prissy, though I know he was kidding.

"Hmmm," Jacob scratched his chin with his free hand. "I must say I agree. What says you, Isabella. Do we's have your permission to call ye Bella?"

I was not fond of the name Bella. The only Bella I knew was a wench at the local tavern. She liked Bella because it sounded more whimsical. But these two men had been so kind to me, I could not find it in my heart to say no. It was the least I could do for them.

"I says yes." We all burst out laughing as I tried to impersonation a pirate.

"Well, _Bella_," Emmett grinned, "I must be gettin' back to work before the captain sees me slacking. I hopes to be seein' ye at dinner tonight." I smiled, but I doubted that would happen.

"I'll introduce you to Jasper, the first mate," Jacob led me across the deck.

The man Jacob brought me to was tall and strong, not as strong as Emmett, but his muscles still bulged as he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched some men carry out an order.

"Jasper," Jacob called out, "I wants ye to met someone."

Jasper turned to us. He had unkempt blonde hair and big, blue eyes. He somewhat reminded me of Michael, though those were the only similarities between the two. Whereas Michael, though older then I, still had a boyish charm, Jasper's chin was strong and the angles of his face were sharp and defined.

"And who be you?" Jasper smiled lightly, still keeping an air of authority.

"Isa-, Bella Swan, pleasure to meet you," I nodded my head, hoping he would not offer me his very dirty looking hand. "I will be a passenger on your vessel for the time being."

"Ah," Jasper's eyes lit up in recognition, "you're the girl who put a shinin' on the captain's jewels," Jasper's smile grew wider. My brow furrowed. I had not touched any of Edward's treasures, apart from the golden statue.

Jasper noticed my puzzlement. "His man parts," he said without hesitation. I blushed and looked towards my feet.

"Way to make a first impression, Jasper. You'll be scarin' the girl away." Jacob attempted to sound serious, but his smile and light tone gave him away.

"Aye, my sincerest apologizes, Miss. It's been a long time since I've been needed to act proper," Jasper bowed his head. "Now, ye must be excusin' me, these lazy dogs need to be put in place." Jasper turned to the men he had been directing earlier.

"You call that a knot, Smith? I suppose you won't be carin' if all our supplies goes overboard."

Jacob led me around the ship and introduced me to most of the men. There were some who were too busy to be bothered and others, by the looks of them, Jacob was purposefully avoiding. I spotted the two men who had attacked me several times. They made no eye contact and walked slowly and hunched over, almost as if in pain.

The lookout, Rodriquez, slid down the ropes with a knife in between his teeth when he came down to greet us. I took a step behind Jacob, terrified of the dirty pirate in front of me. The two men laughed at me before Rodriquez put away his dagger and smiled. Rodriquez, like Jacob, offered his hand out to me. I offered my hand with a little less trepidation. Rodriquez's rough hand encompassed mine. He brought my hand to his lips and spoke something in another language while he smirked at me. I did my best to smile, but I am sure I showed my apprehension.

After we parted ways with Rodriquez, who quickly scurried back to the crow's nest up the same rope he descended from, Jacob gave me a tour of the deck. He pointed to what men were doing and explained why they were doing it. He pointed to the masts and sails, sharing with me their proper names and the purpose of each item. Jacob was extremely knowledgeable and I was quite surprised, especially from an island native.

"You seem very intelligent, Jacob," I spoke as we walked along the edge of the deck. The sea slightly sprayed onto the deck, cooling my warm skin. "There are so many other opportunities you could have. You could work on a merchant ship, or I even bet the King's Navy would be happy to have someone with your brain. Honest work."

Jacob chuckled. "Perhaps, but I owe the Sapphire." I looked up at him quizzically. "You see, the Sapphire helped me escape from a life I never wanted."

"Yes, but you cannot possibly owe a ship anything. From the sounds of it, it was Captain Silver you owned, and now that he is dead, I am sure the debt is paid off."

"You may see it that way, Bella, but I don't."

"So you must work off your debt by sheading the blood of men?" I spoke with vitriol. I felt as if I was speaking with Edward again. How could these men be so inclined to the lifestyle they were living? Surely gold was not worth this.

"I suppose it's not something I can explain. It's just something that all of us," he motioned to the working crew, "understands."

I wanted to continue this argument, but decided it best to leave it be. I was not going to convince him and he was not going to convince me. We were in a stalemate.

We continued to walk along the ship's edge, but this time in silence.

"Jacob," Emmett yelled as he walked over to us. I wondered if Emmett was purposefully loud or if that was his normal volume. "The captain wants you at the helm." Emmett turned to me, wearing a large grin. "And I am to be escorting you below deck, Miss Swan."

"And why am I to be brought below deck?" I crossed my arms.

Emmett shrugged. "No idea. I just do what I'm told." I sighed, dropping my arms. I knew he was correct.

"I understand," I consented. I said goodbye to Jacob and followed Emmett back to Edward's cabin.

"The captain says he'll be down soon," Emmett stood in the doorway. He was about to leave when he came back. "Oh, and I'm to be tellin' ya not to break or touch anything. That was Edward's favorite statue." Emmett smirked. My curiosity piqued, for two reasons.

"Emmett, I think you are the first person to call the captain by his first name. Are you that friendly with him?" Emmett came in from the doorway and sat down in one of the dining chairs.

"I came aboard shortly after Edward did. We had the same orders on ship, so we gots to knowing each other well. Edward was also really friendly with Jasper, who I was told helped Edward during his first few months here. After Edward became captain, he made Jasper the first mate. I'm the second mate," Emmett pointed to himself proudly. I figured I should drop the subject there or risk suspicion of my curiosity.

"And why is that statue Ed-, the captain's favorite," Unlike Jacob, Emmett did not hear my slip up.

"Legend has it, the statue is made from Aztec gold, thousands of years old, and is part of some massive treasure. A hundred years ago, Captain Durant, captain of the most famous pirate ship, the Gilded Eye, stumbled upon a city made entirely of gold called El Dorado. During his time there, he stole as much treasure as his ship could carry. But that's not all. It is said that El Dorado is one of seven cities made entirely of gold, and that Durant found all of them. At each city he would take a keepsake that would have a clue as to the whereabouts of each city, so that Durant could return to each city and fill his ship with gold. On his third trip back from the City of the Caesars, Durant shipwrecked on an island not far from the city. Silver had come in possession of the statue years before any of us came aboard. Never said how he got it."

"So this statue," I pointed to the odd-looking human, "is a map to some colossal treasure." Emmett nodded.

"Wait, if the statue is made of gold, how did I manage to break it so easily?" I countered.

"It's made from golden flakes, a very rare type of gold that is very fragile."

"And to think you used it to pick a lock." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. He was leaning against the open door frame, arms and ankles crossed, with a disapproving look on his face. "McCarthy, you're need on deck." Emmett nodded and quickly left the room, giving me a wave once he was out of Edward's sight.

Edward pushed off the frame and closed the door behind him.

"I would say that you owe me for breaking it, but even in ten lifetimes you would never be able to afford that finger." He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a jug.

"Would you like a drink, Isabel? You had a very busy day, traipsing around my ship, I'm sure you'll want to relax." He took two crystal goblets from a cabinet and set them on the table. He poured the clear liquid into them. He lifted one cup up to me.

"Why would I ever accept?" I crossed my arms. Edward shrugged and placed the chalice back on the table.

"Suit yourself," he took a drink from his own cup. I watched him for a moment until he placed the cup back down.

The cabin was eerily silent. There were faint sounds of footsteps and shouts from above deck and the soft sound of waves rolling of the ship, but within the cabin, it was silent.

Edward, seemingly unaffected by this, moved to his desk where he now sat, writing on a map, with a compass set next to him. I still stood in the middle of the room. I did not know what to do with myself. I was afraid to touch anything, now knowing that most of the items that I thought with a passing glance, were worth more than anything I could ever imagine. I refused to touch Edward's bed, especially with him in the room. That left me with two options; stand where I am, or sit at the table. The latter seemed the best optioned. I gathered up my dress and settled myself on the wooden chair.

Out of my peripheral, I saw Edward glance up, smirked and shake his head at me.

"What?" I challenged. He was laughing at my expense.

"Nothing, Isabel," Edward returned his gaze to the map in front of him.

I crossed my arms and looked in the opposite direction.

Here I was, a woman, a woman who was about to start her own family, pouting. Yes, I was acting immature, but I could not help myself.

A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come in," Edward shouted without glancing up.

A young boy, with black hair and big blue eyes entered the room. He looked so young, fourteen at the oldest. My arms fell to my sides as I watched him stride across the room. He was carrying a tray in his hand, that held two bowls, two plates and cutlery. He placed the tray down in front of me. He smiled, a big, happy smile at me, before turning towards Edward.

"Will that be all, Captain?" The boy stood tall with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, William, thank you." The boy nodded and exited as quickly as he entered.

"Who is he?" I stared at the closed door.

Edward stood from the desk and approached the table.

"The cabin boy," Edward spoke as if the boy was an afterthought.

"While, how old is he?" I could feel my annoyance growing. How could Edward allow such a young boy aboard a pirate ship?

"He says fifteen," Edward sat down at the head of the table, two chairs down from my own.

"You do not think he is," I questioned Edward's tone.

Edward took a plate and bowl from the tray and placed them in front of him.

"He says fifteen, that is all I need to know. Edward took a spoon from the tray and began eating something from the bowl.

"Eat your food before it gets cold," Edward said without looking up.

"How can you allow a boy that young on board?" I yelled.

Edward sighed, sounding exhausted, and put his spoon down. "Isabel, you have trouble understanding that all the men that are on board are here willingly. Who am I to deny a man what he wants?" He began eating again.

"That is an excellent question. Who are you?"

Edward threw down his spoon. "I've had quite enough of this Isabel. I am not the boy you once knew, accept it. I will not put up with these temper tantrums. You are a grown woman, Isabel. Start behaving as such." Edward spoke so loud and with such ferocity, I sunk down some in my seat. Edward resumed his eating.

"I am sorry," I broke the silence. I refused to look at him, ashamed of the way I acted and still terrified of what I may see in his eyes. "I am just trying to understand all of this. The last time I saw you, you were my best friend, leaving to make an honest life upon a merchant ship. You always expressed your hatred for pirates, especially after what happened to Alec. And now, six years later, we cross paths and you are the very thing you detested. It is just hard for me to wrap my head around all of this."

I looked at my finger nails. They were filthy after one day aboard this ship. I heard Edward sigh.

"I am sorry Isabel, I know this is a shock to you. I've never had to explain myself to anyone. Everyone here understands. And I'm sorry that you were forced to be here. Perhaps if you weren't so hard-headed, you wouldn't have ended up here." I could hear his light tone. I looked up to see him smiling, his old boyish smile that made my heart beat faster. _That still makes it beat faster_.

"Maybe if you had not taught me to fight, I would not have challenged your crew and ended up here," I countered with a smirk.

"Are you blaming me, Isabel?" Edward was trying to keep his smile at bay, but he was failing. The corners of his lips kept twitching upwards.

"In fact I am." Edward smiled, but it only lasted for a moment. As soon as our banter began, it was over. Edward's smile disappeared and I could see him transform back into Captain Cullen.

"You haven't eaten all day. Please eat up before it gets cold." His tone was very formal, and I felt like he was ordering one of his men.

Not wanting to begin any more arguments, I took the plate and bowl.

The plate held a dark looking meat. I poked it with my fork, finding it very hard. Next to the meat was a roll, that was not much softer then its counterpart. The bowl contained a brown liquid. I could make out some of the vegetables floating around; potatoes, carrots and onions.

"It's been a while since we made port," Edward spoke, seeing my apprehension of the food. "Once we make port, we'll restock on food. Though I suppose that won't concern you since you will no longer be with us." I could not tell the tone of Edward's voice, but I was hoping it was remorseful.

"I am sure it is," I paused, searching for a word, "eatable." That was the best I could manage.

"Yes, well, enjoy." Edward stuttered.

I took the spoon and ladled in some soup. There was no putrid smell, that was a good sign. I brought the spoon to my lips and took a tentative sip. A strong, bitter, flavor attacked my taste buds. I swallowed as if the soup was causing me pain.

"It is not _so_ bad," I tried to smile.

"You were always a bad liar, Isabel." Edward stood from the table and returned to his desk. "Please eat. You will need the energy."

Begrudgingly, I ate the entire meal. The meat was not much better than the soup. The best part was the bread. Though the food was dingy, I did feel better. I had not realized how run down I was.

By the time I finished all the food, the sun had set and the sky was black. I realized that it had been just last night that the _Sapphire _had attacked my ship and that I was taken hostage. It felt like a week rather than a day.

The darkness brought up a new thought; sleeping.

I nervously glanced at Edward, who had lit several candles while I was eating to give light to the room. He was still sitting at his desk, his head hanging over a map.

"What has you so enraptured?" I walked over to the desk. I came behind Edward and peered over his shoulder. I did not recognize any of the lands that were sprawled on the map. There were marks and notes all across the map. Some were written in Edward's clear penmanship while others were written in barely legible scrawl.

"It was Silver's obsession, one that, along with everything else, he has passed along to me."

"That is a very vague answer, Edward." He put his quill down and rubbed his forehead.

"The tales Emmett was telling you before, about the lost cities of gold, they're not just legends. The statue," Edward pointed to the now infamous status, "that I still cannot believe you broke, was taken from one of the cities. Silver's captain had found the statue over fifty years ago. Unfortunately, Silver's captain suffered from dementia as he aged and by the time he shared the story of the statue with Silver, the story was all over the place. It was like a puzzle. Nothing was in order and a lot of things didn't make sense. It was like he was speaking in riddles. Silver spent all of his free times deciphering the riddles. Thankfully, he made great headway. I think I finally discovered where the statue was found." He pointed to a small dot on the map. "There is an island in the South Atlantic Ocean, off of the coast here," he pointed to a long country. "It is a very small island, that is surround by many other islands. I think it is very shallow and that Durant hit a reef there, and that is where he shipwrecked. If that is true, the city itself cannot be very far from there."

"So you're searching for Durant's lost treasure?"

"No." I glanced at Edward. "I'm looking for the lost city of the Caesars."

"But why look for the city when the shipwrecked treasure is probably easier to find." Edward glanced at me over his should and I immediately knew why. He was a pirate; the more gold the better.

"Besides, the shipwrecked gold has probably already been taken. Silver's captain found it, I'm sure others did as well. So, we go for the city." I nodded.

"It's getting late, we should sleep." My eyes widened. I nervously glanced to Edward's large bed. I may have seen a glimpse of the old Edward but that did nothing to change my mind about sharing a bed.

"You did seem to enjoy my bed earlier," Edward smirked. He stood from his chair. He stood right in front of me, so close, that our chests were almost touching. His green eyes gazed down at me and I could see a twinkle of mischief in them. He could see my chest rising with heavy breaths and I am sure he could see my heated cheeks.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed, Isabel?" His breath swept across my face. I swallowed, hard.

"I-, I," Edward's presence always had an affect on me, and now, six years later, Edward was stronger and more defined. _More handsome_. "I cannot." I whispered.

"And why not?" He smirked. _Good question. _

"Because," _Michael. _"Michael!" I shouted. Edward's brows furrowed. I settled myself. "I am an engaged woman, I shall not be sharing another man's bed."

Edward laughed. "I forgot about the fianc_é_. What would he think of you being aboard a pirate ship?" He raised an eyebrow.

"About as happy as I am to be here." Edward laughed.

"If you would like, Isabel, you can take my bed. I shall take the side bed." I looked to the bed that he mentioned.

The bed was small. It would barely fit his stature.

"Thank you for the gesture, but it is your bed and I highly doubt that you will fit anywhere else. I will be just fine on the side bed."

"Suit yourself, Isabel." Edward stepped away and I took a deep breath of relief. He walked over to a chest and opened it. He rummaged around for a few moments before pulling something out.

"I cannot imagine that dress is comfortable to sleep in. Plus, it is filthy and I do not want it dirtying my clean sheets. Put this on." He handed me a pair of man's cotton britches and a cotton shirt. They looked too small to fit a man. They must be a boy's. "I'll make sure that someone brings you some water tomorrow so that you can wash your dress."

Edward turned his back to me. "You have two minutes to change, Miss Swan. Be quick."

"I will not change with you in here." I protested.

"That is a problem, for I am in for the night and will not be leaving this room until morning. You can change while I am not looking or you can change when I am."

"You would never!"

Edward glanced over his shoulder, "Don't be so sure."

I huffed and he turned around.

As quickly as I could, I changed out of my dress and pulled on the pants and shirt. They were so much more comfortable then my dress.

"All done?" Edward called over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Good," he turned around. "I suggest you get in bed now. I'm about to blow out the candles. I wouldn't want you to trip over something in the dark. God forbid you break something else."

"If you do not want me to break your things, do not leave me locked in here." I climbed onto the small bed.

The bed was a perfect size for me, but it would definitely not held Edward's size.

The room slowly darkened as Edward blew out each candle. Soon, the solitary glow of Edward's bedside candle remained.

As I pulled the covers around myself, I glanced over to Edward.

He pulled his white shirt over his head, exposing his bare back. In the dim glow, I could see the defined muscles in his back, which quickly disappeared when Edward blew out the final candle. His sheets rustled for a moment before he settled.

"Goodnight, Isabel."

"Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

**Yes, there was some angry Edward, but I personally don't blame him. Bella was being a pain about it. But at least Edward apologized! I know you guys have been dying for some Edward/Bella moments so I figured I give you something like they were old friends again!**

**And yes, it has only been a day since Bella came aboard! She's had a very busy day! **

**The lost cities of gold are a "real" thing. The most well-known one is El Dorado. I'm using real islands and places for this one. The country Edward is referring to is Argentina. It is believed that the City of Caesars in located somewhere in there. I will be bending the legends a wee bit to better fit my story.**

**Also, I want to make note about why I don't italicize ship names when they are being used in conversation. I know proper grammar is to italicize them, but you're not italicizing words while you speak. So, there's my logic. **


	8. Chapter 7

**So...I was out of commission for a few days due to a head injury :O**

**It wasn't too bad, but basically (I was still on vacation) we went swimming in the Homestead Cave in Utah (the same one James Franco swam in in the movie 127 hours) and I was coming up from under water and hit my head on a stalactite. I cut my head and was bleeding and I had headaches and was dizzy so there was no writing for a while. Thankfully I didn't need to go to the hospital but my mom (a nurse) and myself (who has a lot of experience with concussions) believed I had a mild concussion. But I'm better now! (just exhausted with jet lag).**

**Thank you to all who take the time who review! It's much appreciated!**

**P.S.-Please read the A/N at the end! (possible reader involvement! :D )**

**Okay, enough chit-chat.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Streaks of sun woke me from my sleep. I covered my eyes, to block the brightness, as I awoke. I peeked around the room, remembering where I was.

It felt as yesterday's activities were just a dream, and that Edward was just a figment of my imagination. It would not have been the first time I had dreamed of Edward. But with one look around the room, I knew this was reality. I spotted the golden statue and smiled.

I sat up in bed and got a better look around the room. I glanced to Edward's bed and noticed it was empty. There was a quick pang of disappintment. I would not have minded having a few interrupted minutes with a sleeping Edward.

_"Which star is that?" I pointed into the night sky._

_Crickets were chirping and a soft breeze swayed the trees. _

_"Edward?" I sat up when he did not respond._

_Edward laid in the grass, his eyes closed and breathing slow. He was asleep. _

_I reached out to wake him, but paused right before my hand touched his arm. _

_It was rare that Edward was still. He was always on the move, always doing something. He, like myself, rarely sat still. _

_Edward looked so peaceful. His lips were closed shut, but there was a tilt in the corners, giving him the appearance of having sweet dreams. His face was relaxed. He was not trying to impress anyone. His chest rose and fell slowly, his breathing even. _

_He did not look different, but there was something about him sleeping that was hypmotizing. Maybe it was because I could stare without fear of him catching me. _

_I reached out my hand again, but this time I had no intention of waking him. _

_I ran two fingers down his warm cheek. He sighed, though it was muffled and full of sleep. I continued my journey down to his shirt and to the little "v" at the top of his chest. Light puffs of hair curled under his shirt and I carelessly fiddled with it. _

_I was about to pull away my hand when another one grasped mine._

_"Cannot a man get some sleep without being assaulted?" I looked to Edward's face. His eyes were still closed but his lips were curved high. _

A knock on the door broke me out of my memory.

"Come in," I yelled with a hoarse voice. The sea salt had taken an unkind liking to my throat during the day.

The young cabin boy entered the room, carrying with him a large, empty tub. He placed the tub in the middle of the room and went back out to the hallway. He returned a few seconds later with two buckets of water in each hand. He placed them next to the tub and once again exited, only to return once more with four more full buckets.

After he placed the buckets down, he looked up at me. "The captain says that you are to wash your dress." I nodded. The boy looked away, sheepish and blushing.

"Is there anything else?" I tried to ask as kindly as possible.

"The captain also says you're to wash those as well," he pointed to a large pile of clothes at the corner of Edward's bed.

"He expects me to wash _all _of those?" I looked at the boy with wide eyes. The boy looked to his feet and nodded.

I sighed, feeling bad. I was making him a scapegoat. "Thank you," I sighed.

The boy nodded and quickly left the room.

I threw my covers off and walked over to the large pile.

My hand immediately covered my nose as I was hit with a rank stink. _Does he really expect me to touch these?_

Tentatively, and with a breath of courage, I picked up a piece of clothing that was at the top of the pile. The clothing happened to be a shirt, a shirt that was covered in dirt and other filthy stains. I dropped it with a shriek. _Oh absolutely not. _

I gripped the shirt in my fist and ran out of the room. I quickly jumped up the steps and walked as fast as I could to the helm.

Edward was leaning over a makeshift desk, with both Jasper and Jacob at his side.

I balled the shirt in my palm, brought back my hand and threw the shirt at the back of Edward's head. It hit exactly where I aimed.

Edward straightened out. He hand came up to grasp the shirt and he pulled it off his hand. He looked at it for a moment before turning around.

As soon as his green eyes met mine, I knew a fight was about to erupt.

"I _will not_ clean your clothes! I am not your servant. Do your own clothes!" I shouted, my fists balled at my sides.

Edward did not say anything. Instead, he strode across the deck until he was directly in front of me.

"You are getting food and board for free while you are on this ship. All I ask, is for my laundry to be done. Everyone else here earns their share, you need to earn yours as well." His voice was quite and calm, not what I was expecting at all. The worse part of it was, he was right. He had an excellent point, one I knew I could not argue without sounding like a selfish little girl.

"That seems fair, no?" He smiled down at me, knowing he had won.

"Yes," I spoke quietly, refusing to meet his gaze. I saw his smile widen.

"Good!" He clapped his hands together. "You may want to get started, there's a lot to do."

I turned to head back below deck but Edward called me back.

"Oh, Miss Swan," I turned half way.

"Yes?" I asked with a cheeky grin, trying my hardest not to let him get to me.

"You'll be needin' this," he threw his shirt back at me. It bounced off my face into my hands.

I took a deep breath, biting my lip to keep myself from saying anything, and let it back out. Edward's smile grew even wider.

I turned on my heel and disappeared back below deck.

* * *

It took hours, but all of Edward's clothes were washed and laid out to dry. My dress took almost a full hour to wash and I could only imagine it would be a full day, or possibly more, before the dress was completely dry.

Edward's room had become uncomfortably hot during the hours I was doing laundry; My shirt was damp with sweat and clinging to me. Beads of seat dripped down my face, and I was wiping them away often. I could only imagine how red my cheeks were.

I went above deck for some much needed fresh air.

As soon as I was on deck, I was hit by a strong, but welcoming, sea breeze. My shirt barely moved with the wind, still stuck to my body. I walked over the the rail and hung my head over the side.

Mists of sea sprinkled my face. The water was cool and fresh against my burning skin.

"If you fall overboard, I'm not jumping in to get you," a voice behind me cause me to jump.

I turned around, the hot afternoon sun, blinding my view. I put a hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun.

"At this point, I would not mind falling overboard. It is deathly hot in your cabin."

"I can tell," Edward smirked at me. I instantly dropped my hand and crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling self-concious. Edward laughed.

"I would offer you something else to wear, but I have nothing to fit you." His smiled shifted to a devious grin as a thought passed his mind. "Unless of course you want to wear your undergarments. I'm sure the men wouldn't mind.

I gasped. "How dare you!" Edward began laughing again.

Edward turned and started for the stairs to the helm.

"Suit yourself, Isabel," Edward called over his shoulder.

I turned back to the sea, hoping the water would now cool my anger.

"Everything okay," Jacob settled next to me,

"Your captain is very rude," I huffed. I saw Jacob smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"We are pirates, Bella. You're not going to find the most curious of men here."

"Yes, well," I had no point to argue. Jacob was right. No matter how wrong I wanted to be.

A silence fell over us, and I closed my eyes, letting the mist cool my skin.

"Do you mind if I ask you something," Jacob broke the silence.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, giving him permission to ask.

"You and the captain seem very," Jacob paused, searching for a word. "Acquainted." He settled on.

I stiffened. I knew Jacob had caught my slip.

I debated telling Jacob the truth. The truth was something I was having trouble accepting. Not only that, I was not sure if Edward wanted people knowing the truth. I have no idea what he told people when he came aboard. If he lied about his past, or if he said anything about it at all.

"We knew each other when we were younger." I decided it would answer Jacob's question without giving away too much information.

Jacob nodded. "I noticed yesterday, when you were talking about the captain, you started calling him Edward, before you caught yourself. And he calls you Isabel, almost like an endearing name."

Jacob's words caught me off guard. _An endearing name?_

I looked back towards the sea.

Edward was the only one who ever called me Isabel. To everyone else I was always Isabella. No one, not even my parents, ever called me a variation of that.

Jacob stayed for a few moments longer before he silently disappeared, probably back to his post.

I continued to look out towards the moving sea. The waves continued to crash against the ship and cool me with its spray. My body was finally cooling off, but as my body relaxed, my mind raced.

Something about Jacob's comment sent my mind into a frenzy. I began thinking of the first time Edward called me Isabel.

_I was walking through the town with my coin purse swinging at my side._

_My mother had sent me to town to pick up some fabrics for a new dress. When my father's back was turned, my mother slipped me two extra shillings and told me to pick out something special. _

_I had picked up the fabric my mother had asked for and was now wandering through the town, window shopping, trying to decide what I wanted to spend my shillings on. _

_I was coming up towards the end of town, towards the docks and taverns. I had never been down this way. Whenever I was in town with my parents, they made sure to avoid this area. _

_"What's a small girl like you doing in parts like this?" An unfamiliar spoke from behind me._

_I turned around to see a group of three boys, a few years older then me, coming towards me._

_"I, I am just looking," I squeaked out._

_The boys came closer and circled around me._

_"Well," said another boy. "Lookin's gonna cost you." He smirked._

_I pulled my coin purse towards me._

_"How much you got?" The first one spat._

_"Please, I will leave right now."_

_The three boys laughed._

_"You ain't going anywhere til you pay," the third one grinned. __Tears started to spill from my eyes._

_"I-" _

_"Oi!" Someone yelled. The four of us turned to see where the voice had come from._

_A boy, probably the same age as the others, came out of the blacksmith's shop._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Mind your own, Edward," one of the boys yelled back._

_The young boy came closer. He was taller then the others and seemed older. He stood straight and carried an air of confidence._

_"Leave her alone," he pushed past one of the boys, entering the circle._

_"What's it to ya?" The first boy spat._

_Edward walked past me and straight to the boy who spoke. Edward grabbed him by the shirt, fisting it in his hand._

_"I said leave her alone." The boy said in a scary voice. _

_The first boy glared at Edward._

_"Fine," he said. Edward released his shirt. "Let's go," he motioned to his friends. The other boys nodded and the three of them disappeared from wherever they came from._

_Edward turned to me. He had big green eyes and weird brown hair. His cheeks looked really soft and nice. He was very cute._

_"Are you okay," he asked me._

_I nodded, wiping my tears from my cheeks._

_"What is your name?" He asked kindly._

_"Isa," I hiccuped. "Isabella." I sniffled. _

_He smiled. "Hi Isabella, I am Edward." I smiled back at him. "You should probably head back to town." I nodded, though did not move._

_"Do you want me to walk you home," I nodded again. _

_"Okay," he smiled. "Lead the way."_

_We walked through town, Edward telling me jokes that made me laugh and smile. When we got to my house, we stopped outside the gate._

_"You should probably avoid the docks," Edward said._

_"My parents always told me that, but I wanted to see what was down there."_

_Edward laughed. "Do you usually go out of your way to ignore what people tell you?"_

_I giggled and Edward smiled._

_"You seem like someone who gets in trouble a lot?" I nodded. "Do you not have someone who looks out for you?" His eyebrows came together._

_"I have an older brother, but he is at sea." I frowned. Alec had been gone for seven months now and I missed him very much._

_"Well, until he comes back, you clearly need someone to look out for you. Next time you come to town, come to the blacksmith's shop first. My father owns it. I will come with you." I smiled shyly. I still could not believe this cute boy was being so kind to me._

_"Okay," I said softy._

_"Okay," he smiled. "I will see you around, Isabel." He turned to walk off._

_"Isabel?" I questioned._

_He stopped and turned back to me. _

_"Do you not want me to call you that?" He frowned._

_"No!" I shouted. I covered my mouth at my outburst. "I mean, why did you call me that?"_

_He smiled. "I like it," he shrugged. "Good day, Isabel," He turned around and disappeared down the road._

I never thought Edward could have meant anything by it. _Maybe at the time he did not_.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. The last thing I needed was to start feeling something towards Edward.

As soon as the _Sapphire _makes port, I'll leave the ship and everyone on it behind. The only future I have is with Michael.

I should not have to keep reminding myself of that, but for some reason, I had been reminding myself continuously since I saw Edward.

There was something about him, even when we were younger, he sparked something alive in me. What I could not understand was, why was I still getting that spark?

Edward is no longer my friend, he is a ruthless pirate. He has no care for anyone's wellbeing and only cares about gold. He is not the man I knew. _And yet..._

"You'll want to be careful there," a dark voice shook me from my thoughts. "One bump and you could easily go overboard."

I looked to the owner of the voice. I gasped.

The man who took me, Crowley, was standing a few feet away. He was mopping the deck, his head down.

My body trembled, and I was grateful that he was not watching me.

I had to prove to him that he was not scaring me, although he was. I had to show him I am strong, and not a scared little girl.

"Is that a threat?" I put as much malice as I could into my voice.

Crowley stopped mopping and looked up at me. He sneered his black teeth.

"You can be sure of it."

I crossed my arms. "Take one step my way, Mr. Crowley, and I assure you it will be your biggest regret." Granted I had nothing to back up my threat, but perhaps he is as unintelligent as he looks.

Crowley threw the mop towards my feet, ignoring my threat, and stepped towards me.

"You think you're all high and mighty because your the captain's new wench?" _New wench?_ It felt like something inside of me broke. The thought of Edward being with those women, it hurt. It was just another reminder, the man at the helm is not my Edward.

"Do not underestimate me, Mr. Crowley. You may have bested me once, but I assure you, when I set my mind to something, I follow through. And if I want to embarrass you in front of your entire crew, and show them the yellow-belly dog that you really are, I promise you, I will." I spoke with a new found anger.

"Why you little bitch," Crowley took a threatening step towards me.

Quickly, I bent over and picked up the discarded mop. Holding the mop in the opposite direction, I struck Crowley in the face with the shaft.

Crowley stumbled back, holding his cheek. Crowley looked at me and scowled. He dropped his hand from his face and I saw the red mark of the shaft.

He started towards me again and I swung back the mop, ready to strike, when a voice stop us both.

"Crowley, take one more step, and you'll find yourself overboard. Ms. Swan, drop the mop or I'll lock you in the brig."

Crowley and I saw Edward standing against the rail of the helm, looking down at us.

"There is no fighting of any kind tolerated on my ship. You should know this, Crowley."

"Aye, but Captain, she was the one who struck me. I'm just trying to defend myself." Edward raised a skeptical brow.

"Ms. Swan may be a hell cat, but I doubt she would attack unprovoked." I scrunched my nose at Edward's reference to me.

"But, Captain-,"

"Ms. Swan," Edward interrupted Crowley. "Please return the mop to Mr. Crowley so that he can resume his duties."

I lowered the mop from its ready-to-strike position. _Hell cat. I will give him a hell cat._

I threw the mop, with mustered force, back to Crowley. Crowley took the mop, picked up his pale, and went in the opposite direction.

I turned to Edward.

"I was handeling myself," I yelled to Edward, with my hands on my hips. Edward's body heaved with a sigh.

"Ms. Swan, must you be so difficult?"

"If it bothers you," I smirked, "then yes."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've had just about enough of you, Ms. Swan," he seethed.

"I can say the same, Mr. _Cullen_." The two of us stood there, glaring at each other.

"Don't you have laundry to do?" He sneered.

"I already finished," I smirked.

Edward smiled. "In that case, Ms. Swan, I have a new job for you."

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long to update!**

**Two flashbacks this chapter! Wooo!**

**Bitch was an 18th century insult. As is hell cat.**

**I was just about finished with the chapter but I moved into my new apartment so I've been busy and tired. **

**Also, I have no idea what the new job is, but it works into this chapter. So I'll have to put my thinking cap on. **

**OR you guys can send me suggestions of what she should do! That would be really cool!**

**Review loves! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Quickest update yet!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You guys really make me feel great and I love that you love the story. It makes me feel good! :)**

**Would you guys like me to respond to reviews? **

* * *

We stood in the brig, Edward with his arms crossed and smiling, and me, keeping close to the stairs.

"As you can see Ms. Swan, the brig is in need of a cleaning. As you are no longer busy, I will trust you to clean it for me. I'm short on crew hands and need as much help as I can get."

I looked around the dark room.

The room was damp, drops of water coming from places unknown. Moss grew on the planks and traveled up the walls. The floor was black with something unknown.

"How do you expect me to even clean all of this?" I asked bewildered.

Edward motioned to a mop and pail in the corner.

"Edward, I understand you want me to help. Laundry is one thing, but _this_, this would take days!"

"You might want to start today then," Edward said as he started for the stairs.

I shivered at the thought of being alone down here.

"Edward, wait!" Edward stopped and turned back to me.

"I understand your point, please just do not leave me down here alone. I promise I will try to contain myself from now on."

"Try?" He raised an eyebrow. I eagerly nodded. His right hand cupped his chin and he rubbed his index finger along his lower lip, thinking.

"I'll send someone down to check on you so you are not alone." He turned once more for the stairs.

"Why you no good pirate!" I yelled as he disappeared up the stairs.

I looked around the grimy room.

_Absolutely not._

* * *

**EPOV**_  
_

A few hours had past and I had not seen or heard Isabel. I had not sent anyone down to check on her, but I had been keeping an eye on the hull entrance, making sure no one, especially Crowley, would enter it.

It was clear that Crowley could no longer be trusted. He needed to be off the ship as soon as possible. I had several options; I could put him in a gig and let him be on his way. I could maroon him on the first land we pass. Or, I could wait until we make port, which was still a good two weeks away. I had yet to decide, but I was leaning towards maroon.

I knew he was full of it when he said he was defending himself. I don't know what he said to Isabel, but it was enough to provoke her to attack him. I would never tell her this, but I was proud of her. She stood up for herself and was confident. It seemed her younger self was once again returning. She was crass and turbulent. I had a feeling that years of being alone had forced her to become the woman she never wanted to be.

I could tell the moment I saw her that she had conformed to the ways she always protested. She had an air of elegance that she never once had. I could tell she had been groomed over the years. Groomed to become the perfect wife. Quite and without an opinion.

As annoying as it was, I was glad to see her old self returning.

"How much longer until we reach Port Alegre?" I asked Jacob, who was currently at the helm.

"The wind has been good. If the winds keep up, and we encounter no storms, we should be arriving in a week and a half." I nodded, pleased with our course.

"But," Jacob spoke up. "I feel something coming. As great as the winds have been, they're strong. And the skies have been unusually clear. Not a good sign, Edward."

That was exactly was I was worried about.

We were in prime hurricane season. The warm waters of the southern Atlantic can form some of the deadliest hurricanes.

I turned away from the helm and took to the map at the desk behind.

There were a few small islands scattered nearby. Hopefully close enough to make anchor if we were to encounter a storm.

"Keep to the north. If we do find ourselves in a hurricane, we'll find shelter amongst the local islands." Jacob nodded and began to adjust our position.

I looked back to the hull entrance.

Without a word, I started down the helm stairs and across the deck. I ducked below the hull entrance and started down the stairs.

I heard a faint sound, a humming, coming from the brig. I took this as a good sign. _She must be humming while working_.

I continued down the stairs until I reached the brig.

I looked around the room. It was just as filthy as I left it.

I looked for the source of the humming. Isabel sat on a crate, her back resting against the wall, eyes closed. Of course she didn't clean.

"I can't imagine you're on a break, seeing as nothing has been cleaned." She jumped up and squeak, not expecting me to be here.

"I am not part of your crew. You cannot order me around. I did your laundry. That is all I am willing to do."

"And what would your fianc_é _think of your unwillingness to clean? Will that not be one of your duties as a wife?"

She stood from the crate, fists balled at her side and fire in her big, brown eyes.

"My life is none of your business, Edward." She spat. "Besides, there is a difference between being a wife and being a prisoner onboard a pirate ship. I will welcome the responsibilities that married life offers me."

I laughed. "Do you really think you are fooling me? Or have you fooled yourself into thinking that being married to some farmer is what you want?"

Her anger faltered for a moment. "It is none of your business, Edward."

I stepped closer to her. She took a step back.

"I think you gave in to what everyone wanted you to." We continued our dance. I took a step forward, she took one back.

"N-, no." She stuttered. Her back hit the wall. "I love Michael." I wonder if she could hear how unconvincing she sounded.

"Why do you love him?" She narrowed her eyes. "If you love him, as you state, you should be able to give me a reason as to why." I stopped walking. My body was brushing against hers. I put my arms against the wall, trapping her in.

She was silent for a moment, just glaring at me. "He is a good man, more then I can say for you."

I smirked. "There are a lot of good men out there, Isabel. You just stated a fact. That does not mean you love him. Give me a _real _reason."

I could see the fight fading from her eyes.

"He is not you," she whispered. I cocked my head to the side. She instantly dropped her gaze and looked at the floor.

A silence fell between us. Not a comfortable silence from our childhood, where we could be silent for hours and not have to say a word. This was a cutting silence. I dropped my arms.

"Well then," I spoke as quietly as her.

I turned away from her and went up the stairs. I did not look back.

I strode across the deck, heading straight for my cabin.

"Edward," Emmett shouted out across the deck. I waved him off.

I slammed closed my door and stood against it for a moment.

_He is not you. _It just kept repeating in my mind. I don't know why, but it hurt, more then it ever should.

She was Isabel Swan. Once upon a time she was my best friend, the awkward girl who always managed to get herself into trouble. She was the girl who I would sneak out to meet because no one else understood. She was the girl who was always a friend, nothing more. She was someone long forgotten over the years, a face that was just a memory. Until yesterday, she was nothing to me.

I turned and slammed my fist into the door. Why was this so frustrating?

I'll admit, over the years, she had become beautiful, the type of girl who would have instantly caught my eye in town. But never has a pretty woman caused me so much turmoil. I've handled my fair share of hell cats, but she was the worse of them all. Her beauty did little to help her attitude. Behind that beauty was a hell-fire woman who could not be stopped. And no amount of beauty was worth that.

I needed her off this ship, and soon. She had been here one day and things have become completely off balance. It was amazing the amount of trouble a small woman could cause. I looked at the golden statue and rolled my eyes. _This girl is going to kill me_.

I stayed in my cabin for a while longer, collecting myself so that Isabel would not see how much she had shaken me. It still had not made sense to me, how that one statement caused such a frenzy inside of me. I let it go and determined it was the stress that she caused.

When I came above deck, I briefly spotted Isabel talking with Emmett. _Of course she came on deck_.

I walked up to the helm.

"Take a break, Jacob." He nodded and I took the wheel from him.

I kept my gaze out to the ocean, ignoring Isabel and the men she was talking with.

* * *

Night had come. I had been avoiding Isabel all day; not an easy feat on a ship.

I ate with my crew in the gallery and sent William to bring Isabel her food.

"You've been more quiet then usual, what's wrong?" Emmett asked with a full mouth, causing his words to be muffled.

"Everything's fine, Emmett." Emmett knowing me better then most, didn't let it go.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" He spooned some more grub into his mouth.

"Bella?" I questioned dubiously.

"Yeah, that's what we call her," he stated as if simple fact. I knew for a fact she hated the name Bella. It had something to do with a girl in town who called herself Bella.

"And she let's you?" I asked again, confounded. Emmett nodded.

"So what's up with you two?" He continued the conversation.

"She's frustrating is all," I muttered. Emmett let out his signature booming laugh.

"She knows how to get under your skin. I like her."

I excused myself from dinner and made my way to my cabin. I nodded to Jenkins, the night helmsman, before disappearing below deck.

I stood at the cabin door, staring at the wood. I could no longer avoid her. I took a deep breath and entered.

The room was quiet, nothing seemed out of place or broken, which was a relief.

I looked around the room and spotted Isabel in her bed. She sat upwards, playing with the cuff of her shirt. Apparently it was very interesting because it held her attention while I moved around the room.

I settled at my desk to begin going through Silver's journal. I was so close to the lost city, I could feel it. I had an inkling where to start, the problem was, I wasn't positive, but I doubted I would ever be.

"So you go by Bella now?" I questioned without looking up. I continued skimming through Silver's journal, checking off points on the map that coincided with Silver's clues.

"Some of the men decided to call me that," she spoke quietly. I didn't look up, but I had a feeling she was still fiddling with her cuff. "Emmett started calling me that and I didn't have the heart to say no." I nodded my head, showing I was listening, but still gave my full attention to the journal.

"They are good men," she said after a long time. I put my quill down, closed the journal and looked up at her, shock written across my face.

"Is that so?" She nodded, and as I thought, was still focused on her shirt. "You do realize that they are pirates?" She nodded again. "Ruthless, murderous pirates." I continued.

She stopped playing with her cuff and looked up at me. "I understand your point, Edward. You can stop making it now."

I shrugged and turned back to my previous activity. "Just wanted to make sure you knew."

Another silence fell over us. I was just about finished when Isabel spoke again.

"I am sorry for what I said," she said so softly I almost missed it. I put my belongings away and stood up.

"Are you?" I asked skeptically. I made for my chest and pulled out my night clothes.

"Yes. You just pushed me to a point and I snapped. You have no idea how frustrating you are," she sounded exasperated.

"Oh, I think I may have an idea." I chuckled, removing my shirt.

She didn't respond, a very unlike Isabel characteristic.

I peered over my shoulder and saw her watching me, with wide eyes.

"I'm sure your lovely mother taught you not to stare, Isabel." I smirked at her. She shook her head slightly, as if clearing her thoughts. It took her a moment, but she quickly rebounded.

"Must you change in front of me? It is very improper." She huffed. This only caused me to laugh some more. I decided to fluster her the way she did me.

In a swift movement, I removed my trousers, leaving my backside bare. I did not look back this time. I knew she was looking, and that was all I needed to know. I reached into my chest and pulled out some sleeping trousers, slowly pulling them on.

I turned away from the chest and started around the room, beginning to blow out the candels. From the corner of my eye I could see Isabel's face; her jaw hung slightly and she looked as if someone had shot her.

I finished my round about the room and settled myself into bed.

"Goodnight, Isabel," I called out to her. She didn't respond. I blew out the last candle and settled into the darkness.

* * *

Days had passed and things began to settle into a regular routine.

I, as usual, spent my days on deck, discussing routes with Jacob and Jasper.

Isabel spent most of her days on the deck, quietly managing to stay out of my men's way; an impressive feat. Though her dress had dried, she continued to wear the shirt and trousers I had given her. I could imagine they were much easier to maneuver in then that pillowing dress. The problem with her ensemble was that it was very fitting, in a very concerning way, especially when the wind blew. Her breasts were much more noticeable when the wind was blowing her shirt against her, and I was not the only man on the ship looking. It had been a long time since we had made port, meaning the men have not been with a woman since then.

I had to watch my men more carefully then I ever needed to before.

As the days passed, the weather slowly declined. The winds started blowing harder, the waves were getting rougher and the skies grew darker. We were bound to meet a storm soon.

The men had diligently been preparing; Sails were ready to come down at a moment's notice and everything was tied down. The worse thing is being caught in a storm unexpected, because all the things that my men had already done, could take hours, and in a storm, you do not want anyone on deck.

"I'm thinking she'll hit tomorrow." Jacob was looking up at the grey clouds. "Maybe even tonight." I nodded.

"How far until the islands?" If we could get to a nearby island, we would be able to anchor in shallow waters. It would be a lot safer and no men would be needed on deck at all.

"I don't think we'll be reaching the islands til at least tomorrow morning." I took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose. That was not good news, especially if the storm hit tonight."

"Make haste, we need as much time as we can get."

"Aye, Captain."

I spotted Isabel sagging over a side-rail, a position I've seen many a men in. I made my way down to the main deck and stood next to her.

"Are you okay?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head to look at me. Her face was starkly pale and glistening with sweat. She shook her head.

"You're just seasick, it will pass soon." I called for William to come over. I instructed him to go to the gallery and get some soup, water and ginger and to bring it to my cabin.

"Can you walk?" She didn't say anything or make any gesture. Her body started to heave and she expelled her breakfast into the sea.

Once she was finished, I bent down and scooped her into my arms. She curled into me, hiding her head in my shirt. She clung to my shirt with muster.

I carefully walked her below deck and into my cabin. I placed her on my bed, knowing it is more comfortable then hers. Once she was out of my grasp, she curled herself around the pillow and sheets.

William appeared with a tray of my requests and placed it on the table, disappearing without a single word.

I walked over to the table and brought the tray to Isabel's bedside. I put the tray on the bedside table.

I reached behind Isabel and propped her pillows her. I then grabbed her and helped her into a sitting position.

"This will help," I promised. I held up a piece of ginger and instructed her to open her mouth. "You better not bite me." She smiled half-heartidly. I placed the ginger in her mouth and she slowly chewed it.

I helped her eat her soup and consume the rest of the ginger. The process was very long, for we had to go slow. If she ate anything to quickly, it could easily come back up. For good measure, I had a bucket next to the bed.

By the time she was finished, rain was pounding against the window and the sea had become even rougher.

"Stay in here, I'll be back as soon as I can." She wearily nodded and placed her head down on the pillow. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments before gently shutting.

As quickly and quietly as I could, I ran back to the deck.

* * *

**Just about all Edward's POV so I hope you liked it! **

**And, if I do say so myself, some awesome E/B moments. Angst and fluff goodness.**

**Keep the reviews coming. I'm already writing the next chapter! It's going to be a fun one!**

**I'm hoping to have it up tomorrow or Thursday, but I start classes tomorrow and have to start preparing for rush (yes, I'm in a sorority), so I will be SUPER busy during the next two weeks but I promise I'll find time to write!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Omg, I'm so excited for this chapter. I love it so much and I can't wait for all of you to read it!**

**I'm writing this as quickly as I can so y'all can read it!**

**I really hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think! This is my favorite chapter!**

**Ah! **

**P.S.-Read the end A/N**

**Okay, GO!**

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of shouts and loud footfall. I noticed I was in Edward's bed and I immediately remembered what happened before I passed out.

I was amazed how good I felt, it was almost as if I had never been sick.

I looked out the window and saw a terrifying sight; the sky was a deathly black. Booms of thunder followed large, bright streaks of lightning. The ship was being tossed roughly in the angry sea.

Items of Edward's had been knocked over by the rough sea; his dining chairs were sliding across the room. There was broken glass all over the floor. Various trinkets slide back and forth, scratching the planks.

I threw the covers off and made my way for the door. The moment I stood up, I was immediately tossed back on the bed by the violent rocking. I carefully stood up and gained an unsteady balance. I swayed with the ship as I slowly made my way for the door, carefully dodging rolling chairs.

I walked into the hallway and was thrown against the wall as the ship swayed completely to the left. I kept myself against the wall and slowly walked towards the steps. The ship straightened out and I climbed the stairs as quickly as I could.

I threw open the door to reveal a horrifying sight; the deck was starting to flood as the rain poured down quicker then the water could be expelled through the side ports. Men were scattered everywhere, trying to shout to one another over the roars of thunder. Lightening struck at the ship, seemingly aiming for the masts.

I stepped out onto the deck, holding on for dear life to the side rail. The rain was soaking me to my very bone. I spotted Edward helping the men bring down the main sail across the deck. All the men had rope around their waists that were attached to the main mast.

The man next to Edward leaned over and told him something. Edward stopped what he was doing and turned around, looking straight at me.

His mouth opened as he shouted something but I could not hear him over the storm.

I started taking steps towards him, hoping to get close enough to hear him. He opened his mouth to shout something but a wave jumped over the rails and splashed the crew. I knelt down, against the railing to brace myself and took a blow from the water.

I coughed up the salt water, trying to wipe it from my eyes. As my sleeve passed my face, I looked up to see another wave about to hit. I tried to tighten my hold on the rail but a wall of water hit me so hard, I lost my grip.

Suddenly I was consumed by water. The water flipped and turned me. I tried to reach for the railing, but found nothing to grab. I reached out, trying to find somewhere where the water dissipated, but only found more water.

My lungs began to burn at the lack of oxygen. I involuntary opened my mouth, gasping for air. Salt water burned my throat as it began filling me. My gaze was clouded with black spots and I could feel myself fading. I stopped moving, exhausted and closed my eyes.

Something hard pounded against my chest, the sound echoing through my body. Something soft touched my lips and warm air filled me. The warmth left me and the pounding resumed.

"Damnit Isabel, breath." I heard a faint voice. " I can't lose you." It sounded so far away. The softness retuned to my lips, along with the air. I could feel the air fill my lungs. I breathed it in. As I released the breath, I was met with the salty familiarity in my throat.

Water erupted from within me. Someone turned my head to the side as the water was being expelled. I felt like a small ocean had made home in my lungs; the water didn't stop coming. The salt painfully burned my throat as it continued to come up.

The water suddenly stopped and I started gasping in air. The air hurt, my lungs hurt, my throat hurt, everything hurt.

"Oh, thank god," I heard Edward sigh.

"Edward?" I mumbled, suddenly feeling exhausted again.

"I'm here, Isabel. I'm here." I felt a cold hand cup my cheek and I shuttered violently.

I was suddenly lifted into someone's arms. Their clothes were wet and it made my shivers worse.

The rain suddenly stopped and I heard the echo of footsteps. They continued only shortly, and stopped once I was placed onto something soft.

"Isabel, I need you to trust me here. If I don't get your clothes off you, you won't be able to warm up, and you need to warm up. Do I have your permission?" I nodded, not exactly sure what he was saying.

My shirt was suddenly being pulled off me, leaving a wet trail across my body. I felt my shoes and socks disappear next, quickly followed by my britches. My undergarments quickly disappeared. I could feel something silky beneath me. I was lifted into someone's arms.

"Work with me here, Isabel," Edward muttered. A dry piece of cloth covered my body; my arms were placed into warmth and the material ended at my legs, tickling my thighs. I was placed back down.

I heard some noises and then something moved next to me. Something tugged under me for a moment, but then I was quickly sheathed in warmth.

Two arms suddenly engulfed me and I could feel a body flushed against mine. I felt a new heat instantly on contact. The arms began rubbing my arms.

"Come on, Isabel. Warm up." My shivers slowly started to dissipate and I settled into the warmth.

"The one time I need you to listen and of course you don't," Edward's warm breath whispered in my ear.

"I almost lost you, Isabel." His breath tickled the back of my neck. "You _must _be more careful."

His voice slowly drifted off and darkness consumed me.

* * *

I was hot. Very hot. Something was not right. I opened my eyes. I felt something holding me and something against me. I turned slightly, the tight grip not allowing much movement.

I gasped as I saw Edward; his face inches from mine. His grip tightened at my sound and he mumbled something incoherent.

I looked out the window; the sun was high in the sky. The sky was had returned to its normal state. The waves were gentle. The most important thing I noticed was trees. We were at port!

My excitement quickly dissipated as I looked back towards Edward.

My original horror of being wrapped in the arms of a man who is not my husband disappeared as I felt the comfort that they brought. As comfortable as I was though, Edward's body heat plus all the sheets were making me sweat.

As immodest as it was, I did not want to leave Edward's hold, so I kicked off the sheets, welcoming the cool sensation that spread across my body. I looked down at my body and noticed I was not in my clothes. I was in a very large shirt. I felt a breeze _down there_ and quickly realized I was not wearing my undergarments.

My heart rate shot up as I began to replay the events of last night.

I remembered the hurricane hitting, the ship violently rocking back and forth. I remember being on deck, then suddenly I was not. I remember clawing the water, trying to find an escape, and finding none. I could not remember anything after that. Everything was fuzzy.

Edward mumbled something and nuzzled his nose against the back of my neck. I froze. I closed my eyes. _It feels so nice_.

"Mhmm, Isabel?" Edward asked sleepily. I did not respond. "I know you're awake, Isabel." I could feel him smiling against my skin. His arms loosened around me and I shifted to face him.

"I'm glad to see you," he smiled. As much as I tried not to, I returned it. The sun was shining in from the window, basking Edward in a warm glow. He looked almost angelic.

"What happened?" I whispered, realizing how sore my throat was.

"Well, you once again disobeyed my orders and came on deck during the hurricane. A wave hit the ship and you were knocked overboard. I jumped in and got you. You weren't breathing for a long time, but I managed to get the water out of you. You were violently shivering from the cold, so I had to get you out of your wet clothes and into some dry ones." My eyes widened. "You gave me your permission."

"I-," I started to yell but was stopped by the pain in my throat. "I was incoherent." I whispered.

"Well, you needed to be warmed up. Excuse me for trying to save you." I could see the pain in his eyes. He was truly worried he was going to lose me.

_I can't lose you_. Edward's voice echoed in my memory.

"I am sorry," I whispered. He smiled, softly.

"For what, exactly?" I rolled my eyes.

"For not listening to you, and coming on deck."

"Can you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you clearly. Still have water in my ears." I shook my head and laughed.

"How is the ship?"

"Not too bad, though she took a beating."

"And the men?"

"You weren't the only one who went over. We lost three men. Smith, Torres and Crowley. They didn't listen to orders and didn't tie themselves to the mast." I had briefly met the first two men Edward mention when I met the crew with Jacob. They seemed polite enough. I could not say I felt much for Crowley.

A thought occurred to me. "If you jumped in after me, how did you get us back onto the ship?"

"I untied my rope from the mast and handed it to Emmett and Jasper before I jumped in after you. They pulled us in." I nodded.

"Where are we now?" I nodded towards the window. Edward looked out, looking at the trees.

"I think we're anchored in Sancho Bay off Ilha Rasa."

_"_I have no idea what you just said." Edward chuckled.

"It's an island that is part of the Arquipélago de Fernando de Noronha_."_ I scrunched my face in confusion. Edward laughed some more._  
_

"It's a large island in the south Atlantic ocean," he simplified for me. I nodded, now having a slight semblance of where we were.

"So is this where we part then?" I questioned sadly. For some reason, I found myself not wanting to part just yet.

Edward smiled. "As eager as you are, you won't be leaving just yet. The island is uninhabited. There are no towns or ports. You'll have to wait a little while longer." I involuntarily smiled.

My eyes roamed over Edward; his hair was a mess, tousled all over, brushing along his brows and covering his ears. I noticed his arms and chest were visible above the covers and were bare. The lines of his muscles were visible and extremely captivating.

I had never need a man unclothed until I had come aboard this ship. In my short time here, I had not only seen Edward without a shirt, but without pants as well. I do not for the life of me know why, but the sight of his bum sent my mind into a tizzy. For some reason, as improper as it was, I could not tear my eyes away from his bare backside.

"You are not wearing a shirt," I commented softly.

His smiled continued. "That's because someone is wearing it." His green eyes motioned down to the shirt I was wearing.

"But," he continued. "If I am making you uncomfortable, you can give me my shirt back." His soft smiled transformed into a suggestive grin.

As crude as his comment was, I could not find myself upset. For a moment, I wondered what it would feel like to have my bare skin against his.

For the first time since I arrived, I saw a glimpse of the old Edward. He was being caring and playful. Though suggestive, he meant well and no harm. He had been wearing his boyish grin since we awoke.

A sad thought crossed my mind. "I will never see you again once I leave, will I?"

Edward's smiled vanished. "No."

I do not know what possessed me to ask. I had already known the answer. The moment I step off this ship, Edward will once again be only a memory.

"As frustrating as you are, I will miss you."

"And I you, Isabel. And I you." Edward spoke with a sad smile. "Buy you're getting ahead of yourself. You still have a few more weeks aboard with us." I nodded, feeling a warmth inside me.

A comfortable silence fell over us. There was noting left to say, which was welcoming because my throat was on fire. Edward just keeping looking at me, and I at him.

A loud rap on the door caused me to jump. Edward groaned.

"What do ye be wantin'?" Edward called out. The door cracked open a bit, not enough for anyone to come in, but so that Edward and whoever was behind the door could communicate more easily.

"When ye get a moment, Captain, we be needin' ye on deck," Jasper spoke quickly and closed the door as soon as his statement was said.

Edward moaned before he shifted the sheets so that he could easily exit the bed.

There was a twinge of disappointment when Edward stood and I caught sight of his trousers.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay in bed," he ordered softly. Edward leaned over the bed, his face inches from mine.

"I'm happy you're alive, Isabel." With that, his lips brushed along my cheek and he placed a kiss.

He straightened back up and left the room, still shirtless.

I laid there stunned. I brought my hand to my cheek, covering where Edward's lips just were.

I smiled.

* * *

**WASN'T THAT FREAKIN ' ADORABLE?**

**I know this is short, but I just wanted this to be a fluff chapter focused exclusively on them,**

**I did use real places. ALl those islands, with names I cannot for the life of pronounce, are real places. THey're actually beautiful! You should google them!**

**I know that that first part was extremely vague in details, BUT THAT WAS THE POINT! **

**Bella had no idea what the hell was going on. It's her POV, so you only know what she does!**


	11. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ! :)**

**For any of y'all in a sorority or a fraternity, you will understand why I have not updated in so long. Recruitment ended and I literally had no time to write, think, eat (barely ate in the past 4 days), and sleep. The level of exhaustion I was at was ridiculous. I wasn't able to write until it was all over. I'm still soooo far behind on everything in my life right now.**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. **

**Also, it was requested that I did the Chapter 10 (last chapter) from EPOV (Bella going overboard and the morning after). I'll be starting a _The Black Sapphire Outtakes_. As of right now, it will just be that chapter, but if more requests come in for fillers from in between chapters (such as when Bella didn't clean the brig) or chapters from other PsOV, just let me know in a review or PM!**

**Thanks y'all!**

* * *

"What's the damage?" I strolled onto the deck with Jasper at my side,

The men had been up before me and were surveying the damage the storm had caused.

"The mizzenmast sail slightly ripped. Thankfully all of the masts are still upright, though the main mast was struck by lightning and burned. It's weak, and we'll need to repair it before we set sail otherwise it could break. Other then that, we lost a few crates and barrels, the deck planks are soaked and scratched and the decks below are a mess. A lot of the cargo was not properly tied down and everything has overturned. The men who failed to tie the cargo down are currently below deck cleaning their mistake."

I nodded. This was the reason Jasper was my first mate; he knows what to do without bothering me for my confirmation. The men respect him enough not to question his independent orders. If something were to happen to me, Jasper would make a fine captain,

"We'll need to go to shore and find some makeshift supplies that can hold the ship together until we can make port."

"Have you put together a crew to go ashore?"

"Aye, Captain. We'll be casting off as soon as you'r ready."

"Prepare the men and ready the gigs. We'll set off immediately."

Jasper nodded and stepped away from me, calling to the men to prepare for our venture.

I turned and disappeared below deck, needing a few things for the trip. I opened the cabin door and peeked inside.

Isabel was sitting on my bed, still dressed in my shirt, looking out of the stern window.

Quietly, I closed the door and carefully made my way across the cabin until I was immediately behind her.

"See something you like?" I whispered behind her.

With a squeak, Isabel jumped up. Her body was heaving with heavy breaths and her hand was placed over her heart.

"Must you always do that?" She frowned. I chuckled as I turned away from her.

I picked up a leather pouch and began collecting the items I would need. I could see Isabel watching me in wonder.

"What are you doing?" She questioned from the bed.

"A few of us are going ashore to collect supplies to repair the ship." I picked up my cutlass and buckled it around my hips.

"Can I come?" I looked over to her. She was on her knees, her face bright with excitement.

I picked up two pistols and tucked them into my waistband. "No." Her face fell.

"Why not?" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Because I said so." I turned away from her. I went to my chest and pulled out a fresh shirt. I pulled it over my head and tucked it into my britches.

I walked to the door, my pouch in hand and opened it. I looked back as Isabel who still hadn't moved.

"Stay here," I ordered and walked out.

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as the door shut, I jumped up from the bed.

I had been at sea for over a month. As much as I loved the sea, I missed the land.

Before Edward had returned, I was staring at the island. The sands were a pristine white. The trees were a type I had never seen before; the dark trunks were in rigid layers and the vibrant green leaves were long and flowing. Various birds of beautiful colors had flown over the treetops and soared past the large window. I have never experienced a place like this and I was not about to miss my only opportunity to explore it.

I found my breeches hanging over one of the dining chairs, my shirt next to it. My shirt was still uncomfortably wet, so I decided to leave Edward's oversized shirt on. My pants were slightly damp, but the heat of the island sun would dry them up in no time. I tucked the large shirt into my pants and collected a few items of my own.

I found a hat in Edward's chest and tucked my hair inside of it. I grabbed a spare sword from Edward's vast collection and fastened it around my hips.

Once I was ready, I quietly snuck out of the cabin and raced above deck. The men were crowded together on the starboard side of the deck. I carefully kept to the outside of the group, not wanting to draw attention by pushing through the group.

"While we're gone, Jenkins will be in charge of the vessel and the crew that stays behind. You have your orders, I expect them to be completed by the time we arrive back." Edward spoke with a tone that made his words law.

I could see through a gap in the crowd that Edward had turned his back to the men, dismissing them. The crowd began to disperse and I kept close to the small group of men who appeared to be going ashore with Edward.

There were two boats prepared to depart. I waited along the sides until Edward, Jasper, Jacob and five other men boarded into the first gig. As the second group began boarding the boat, I quickly jumped in with them.

"Brace yourself, Edward will not be happy." Emmett's voice spoke quietly from behind me. The boat jerked as we were slowly lowered into the calm water.

"I am aware." I turned my head over my shoulder to look at Emmett. Emmett smiled, though I could see his hesitation.

After both boats entered the water, two more gigs were lowered in after up. Both were empty.

"For the supplies," Emmett informed me as one of the men in our boat tied the two boats together, Jacob doing the same chore with his boat.

Emmett and three other men began rowing ashore. All the men rowing had large, muscular arms, and we arrived to the sand quicker than I thought it would take.

Emmett and another man jumped from the gig as we reached shallow water and pulled the boat up onto the sand. Once both boats were secured on land, the rest of us exited the boat and stepped out onto the white sands.

Edward's boat arrived shortly after ours and I took an extra step behind Emmett, who chuckled at my actions.

"Don't say I didn't warn ye." His laughter boomed. I frowned at him, causing him to laugh more.

"Okay men, let's make this as quick as possible. Sanders, Ross, Diaz, Webb, Silva and Ramos, take some pails and fill as many as you can with sap. We will need a lot. The rest of us will split into two groups of six, and we'll be collecting wood. We have eight hatchets, so each group will take four. The men who are not chopping wood, will be carrying the wood to the gigs." Edward separated the remaining twelve men; him, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett on one team, along with two men named Graves and Hardy.

I kept my spot behind Emmett, trying my best not to peek around him to watch Edward commanding orders.

"You got a plan, Bella?" Emmett whispered over his shoulder.

I was about to respond with a firm "no," but before I got the chance, my wall was moved, and not willingly.

"God damnit, Isabel! Why can't you listen?" Edward yelled. As much as I wanted to take a step back, I stood my ground.

"This is my only chance to ever explore a place like this! I could not miss my opportunity just because you are overprotective." I crossed my arms.

"Overprotective?" He growled. "Perhaps you forgot the last time I was being _overprotective_ and you didn't listen. You went overboard and almost drown. You have an amazing talent of getting yourself into trouble, Isabel!" I dropped my arms, thinking back to this morning.

"Edward, please. I promise I will stay by your side and listen to what you tell me, but you know how important this is to me. This is what we always talked about when we were younger! You got to live out your dream, now let me live out my part." Edward's hard gaze softened and he sighed.

Over Edward's shoulder, I could see the shocked expression of the men as they listened to our personal exchange. It was no longer a secret that Edward and I knew one another before this voyage.

"Fine," he conceded. "_But_," Edward regained his posture. "You better keep your promise. You will stay by my side at _all _times. You are not to wander off and explore on your own. Are we clear?"

"Aye, Captain." I saluted him. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and shook his head. He turned away from me, sending Emmett a pointed glare, who shrugged and smiled in response.

"Hey, she was already on the gig by the time I noticed," Emmett defended himself. Edward ignored him and went to the gig and retrieve four hatchets.

"My group will take the northeast part of the island. Group two, take the northwest. The group collecting sap will stay close to shore and probe the trees nearby. Try not to venture too far into the forest. If you do, mark your way, we don't want anyone getting lost." Edward looked towards me. I pouted and crossed my arms again. Edward smiled, looking as if he was holding back a laugh.

"Do we all understand?"

A chorus of, "Aye, Captain," rang out and the men started in their commanded direction.

"What am I going to do with you, Isabel?" Edward sighed as I ran up to catch him.

"Stop worrying." I assured him.

"I've been worrying since they day I met you, Isabel." I paused in my stride and looked at him. He had continued walking and had not appeared to notice my halt.

"Let the adventure begin!" Emmett boomed as he wrapped his massive arm around my shoulders, restarting my walk.

Our group ventured from the hot sun into the shade of the forest. The canopy was overcrowded with the strange leaves. Streaks of sun snuck through the small spaces in between the leaves. The forest was alive with the songs of various birds, that flapped and screeched in the forest's shade. The ground was brown and wet, the dirt a darker, softer type than I have ever seen before. Long, green strings hung off branches. Edward, who was leading the group, would swipe at the strings with his cutlass, cutting them down and clearing them from our path.

"We'll start here. Emmett, Jacob, Graves and myself will start cutting trees. Once the trees are chopped, Jasper and Hardy will carry them to the gigs.

"What about me?" All six men turned to look at me. Edward looked around for a moment, his hand cupping his chin, until he spotted his decision.

"Isabel, see that rock there?" He pointed to a small boulder a few feet away.

"Yes," I said unsure.

"Go, sit there, and stay there." He dropped his arm and turned away from me.

"But-" I began to protest.

"You promised, Isabel." He reminded me over his shoulder.

I made a disgruntled noise. "Fine!" I huffed and walked over to the rock. I planted myself down, pouting and watched as the men began their work.

While the four men teamed up and began chopping two trees, Jasper and Hardy stood to the side, talking about strategies to make the trees easier to carry back to the gigs.

It was a good while before the first tree fell. Emmett and Graves had finished first, Edward and Jacob closely behind them. After the tree fell, Emmett and Graves chopped the trunk into smaller, thinner pieces; another process that took a good deal of time. When Emmett and Graves had finally finished with their first tree, Edward and Jacob were almost done with the second part of the process.

Jasper and Hardy gathered the chopped wood and used what Jasper explained to me were called vines, to wrap around the wood can carry it back to the gigs. Jacob, Emmett, Edward and Graves were sweating profusely, all of their shirts discarded.

The heat was a different type of heat. Not only was it hot, but it was wet. The heat clings to every part of you. The air was difficult to breath, and I was slightly heaving, just sitting on the rock. The men looked exhausted, breathing at rates that were making me nervous. I was worried one of them was going to pass out.

"One more of each and we'll be all set." Edward huffed, swiping away sweat from his forehead.

The three men, who all sat on the soft ground, nodded.

"Can I help at all?" I called out, feeling selfish that they were working so hard while I sat by and watched.

"Yes. Stay there," Edward said pointedly. I frowned.

"How about some water?" Emmett called out.

The men had finished off the water half way through the first tree. There was no way they would make it with no water the second time around.

"We be needin' water, Captain," Graves huffed.

"Can you handle that?" Edward eyed me skeptically. I pushed myself off the rock, walked over to the men and began collecting their empty water sacks.

"I will be fine." I huffed.

I turned away from the men and began the search for water. When we first arrived on shore, I had noticed several streams of water flowing from the forest. The hurricane had most likely flooded the island, causing any streams and lakes to overflow. It should not be too hard to find some fresh water.

I pushed my way through the crowded forest, pushing past vines and branches. Out of frustration, I withdrew my cutlass and began hacking at the vines that obscured my path. It was not long before my right arm ached and I was heaving in each breath. I paused and leaned against the closet tree, trying to regain my energy.

As my breath evened out and the ache in my arm subsided, I pushed off the tree, ready to continue my journey.

As I took my first step, my foot caught on a tree root, propelling me forward. The cutlass and the water satchels were thrown from my grasp as I tumbled down through the mud and leaves. I summersaulted until the ground leveled out and I stopped rolling. I laid in the mud, looking up towards the canopy for a few moments. My body was sore from the fall. I had hit a lot of roots and twigs and I rolled down the hill.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, wincing as I did so, and rested my elbows on my knees, frustrated. I would not hear the end of this from Edward.

I pushed myself to my feet and turned around. My eyes were meet by hallow eyes. I gasped and fell backwards as my eyes took in the decayed human in front of me. Remnants of clothing clung to the yellowed bones and a brown bag was nestled between his ribs. I stared at the skeleton, confused as to why it was here and curious as to who it was.

I rolled onto my hands and knees and crawled forward towards the decayed body. Tentatively, with a slight fear that the skeleton would jump to life and grab me with his bony fingers, I reached for the bag. The skeleton's hand grasped the bag protectively.

I grabbed the destroyed fabric and tugged it, with needed force, out of the dead man's grasp. As soon as the bag was freed, I scooted back, putting as much space between the skeleton and myself as possible.

I opened the bag and began rummaging through the contents. There was a very old-looking, and broken, compass. There was a half-drunken bottle of liquor. The last item was a small, black book. I carefully pulled it out, for it looked like it would fall apart at any moment.

A piece of folded paper fell out. I placed the book down and unfolded the paper. My eyes scanned the large page until I realized what it was.

"Edward!" I screamed.

* * *

**Ah! Cliff!**

**I really am sorry that I took so long to update, but being an English major and social butterfly keep my EXTREMELY BUSY! **

**I'll try and have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Thanks y'all!  
**

**And don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Did you hear something?" Jacob asked. The men shook their heads.

"It was probably just some animal," Emmett commented without taking his eyes off the twig he was playing with.

I turned my attention back to the path Isabel disappeared down. Jasper and Hardy had returned, but Isabel had not. I knew I should not have let her go.

"Edward!" A voice echoed through the canopy. The men stood, looking towards the direction of the voice.

"Bloody hell." I groaned. What could she possibly have gotten herself into this time? I was about to run down the path to find Isabel when a figure appeared on the trail.

"Isabel?" I questioned. I could hear the men gather around me as they looked down the path.

The figure came barreling towards us, with a large smile shining through her dark face.

"Bloody hell, Isabel. What happened?"

She was covered head to toe with mud. Her hair was clumped and housed various twigs and leaves. Her shirt was untucked and her pant legs were ripped. She held the water sacks in one hand, her cutlass in the other and a newly acquired satchel around her shoulder. If it weren't for her large grin, I would have been concerned by her appearance.

"I found it," she beamed.

"Found what, Isabel?" She dropped the water sacks and cutlass and began rummaging through the satchel.

"For God's sake, what happened to you?" I groaned, frustrated of not having a single answer.

She pulled out a small book and looked up at me.

"When I was looking for water, I tripped on a root and tumbled down a hill." She spoke so quickly I could hardly make out what she was saying. "As I was getting up, I turned around and there was a skeleton! And he was holding a bag. This bag," she motioned to her new possession. "So I took the bag and looked through it and found this!" She held up the book.

"Does this mean you didn't get water?" Emmett complained.

"Bella, did you hurt your head?" Jacob asked from behind. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought her crazy.

She dropped her arms and scowled.

"No," she snapped. "I did not hit my head." She glared at Jacob.

She turned back to me. "Can you just look at it?" She sighed.

Giving in, I took the book from her hand. I opened the book to the first page. There was a loose page folded over.

With a cocked eyebrow, I looked up at Isabel, who nodded eagerly, pushing me along. I took out the piece of paper and began to unfold it.

The paper unfolded into a map. My eyes scanned the map, taking in the landscape, the landmarks and names scribbled down. Most of the names were unfamiliar, but in the northwest section of the map, a single name stood out. Ciudad de los Césares. _City of the Caesars.  
_

"Good God," I muttered. My heartbeat leapt alive as I realized what I was holding. I lowered the map and looked at Isabel, who was still grinning.

"What is it, Captain?" Hardy shouted from behind me.

"It's the map to the lost city, to the City of the Caesars," I mumbled, still incoherent from the shock.

I looked up at Isabel. "How did-"

"I stumbled upon it. Quite literally." I frowned as I took in her disheveled appearance again.

"This is why I shouldn't send you anywhere alone." Isabel frowned.

"I fell, Edward, I did not die." She crossed her arms, taking defense. "Besides, if it were not for me, you would not be holding the map to the treasure you have been so diligently searching for." She grinned complacently.

"Either way, you cannot perform a single task without something happening to you." Isabel shrugged.

"How do you think it got here?" Isabel asked.

I looked at the map, taking in the areas surrounding the landmass.

"We are here," I pointed to a small island not far from the coast of where we would have to anchor to make the journey to the lost city. Isabel came around to my side and glanced at the map.

"From what I've been studying, Durant had shipwrecked in this general area," I circled with my finger a small area that included the island we were currently on. "It must have been this island. He would be the only one with a map."

"I thought the statue was the map."

"The statue is a guide. It's a hint of some sort, though not the actual map. _This _is the map." I looked down at Isabel, who nodded, her eyes still focused on the map.

"You best be cleanin' yourself off before you get on my ship." Her face was barely recognizable behind the mud mask. Her, _my_, white shirt was a thick brown and the pants matched. She looked down at her attire.

"What about the water?" Graves moaned.

"Hardy, please take up the water satchels and refill them." Hardy nodded and collected the water satchels from Isabel.

"As for you Isabel, go rinse off in the water." She nodded and started for the shore. "Do not venture too far out, Isabel." I warned after her.

She stopped and turned to face me.

"I will be fine. Stop worrying." She turned and disappeared through the trees.

"As if that's possible," I sighed to myself. The stress that woman caused me was unbelievable.

I refolded the map and placed it, along with the miniature book, in my pocket.

"What will we be doin' about the map?" Jasper asked at my side.

"We make the nearest port and make repairs to the ship. That's the first priority. Once repairs are done, we made sail for the City of the Caesars."

"What about Bella?" He nodded in the direction where she disappeared.

"If she wants to leave when we make port, she's free to do so." A heavy weight fell upon my chest.

As much of a pain as she was, I enjoyed having Isabel back in my life. Though more cultured, she was still a spitfire and her energy and love for life reminded me why I always enjoyed her company growing up.

Though I had never felt anything for her when we were younger, I could not deny I felt something for her now.

The way she managed to bring out the worse in me, it excited me as much as it frustrated me. I loved riling her up, pushing her to a point where she would not hold anything back. All the wonderful traits that drew me to her as a young boy were still there, but now they were enhanced with her maturity. Physically, it was near impossible not to be attracted to her. Her cheeks were soft yet shapely. Her large eyes were beautiful and captivating. Her nose was small and her smile wide. Her body, it curved in ways that could drive a man to do anything she asked. She was strong and she liked to prove it.

She would never make a proper wife. She was too hard-headed and independent. She needed someone with a spirit as free as hers, someone who could give her a life that did not involve cleaning the house and cooking until the day she died. A part of me wanted to be that person, but I knew better. I had a commitment to my crew and a love affair with the sea. I would not make a good husband, or a father. I had never thought about children, but a future with Isabel certainly meant a future with children. One day, she will make a great mother and she deserves to have children. But being a farmer's wife would not suit Isabel. It hurt to think of how unhappy she would be. She would smile all the time, tell everyone how well she is doing, but deep down, her regret would sicken her. Her mistake will haunt her. She deserved so much more then that.

"Let's get back to work," I ordered the men.

I picked up my hatchet and began pounding my frustration into the trunk of the tree.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was relieved when I finally saw the pristine ocean. The mud was heavy and weighing my down. I could not wait to wash it away. I looked to my right and saw the gigs and group of men who were collecting sap. The mud had gotten _everywhere _so I would be needing some privacy to wash off.

I turned to my left and started down the beach, sand collecting to my muddy body with each step I took. I walked until I was positive no one could see me. I slowly stripped away my dirty shirt, leaving my chest bare. Edward's shirt was large enough that undergarments were not needed. I took off my shoes then removed my pants, leaving me completely bare. I glanced around a few more times, worried someone could see me. I had walked far enough away so that I should not been seen through the trees by the men at shore and I was not in the direction of any other groups.

With my clothes in hand, I walked to the edge of the water. The warm water brushed along my feet. Knowing the water was not freezing, I walked into the water and plunged myself under. I released my clothes so that I could work my hands through my matted hair. Clumps of mud and other things were caught in my hair. I came above water for a breath and went right back under, going back to work with my hair.

_"Isabel, would you get in here?" Edward yelled in a friendly tone._

_I stood on the edge, the cool water brushing against my toes._

_"I cannot, Edward." I yelled out to him._

_"Well why not?" I nibbled on my lip._

_"I did not bring anything to swim in," I lied. Edward looked at me skeptically._

_"You can swim in what you have on, Isabel. Now come in!" He shouted again._

_"No!" I yelled back, my hands fisted at my side._

_"Why not?" He crossed his arms._

_I took a deep breath and broke my gaze from Edward, looking down at the tiny waves that washed over my toes._

_"I cannot," I whispered._

_"I cannot hear you Isabel," Edward sighed, frustrated._

_"I do not know how to swim!" I yelled, angry at him for making me admit it. Edward chuckled and began swimming to shore._

_"Stop laughing," I pouted. Edward walked out of the water and next to me. Drips of cool water splashed onto my warm skin and it made me shiver._

_"I will teach you," he offered. I looked at him for a moment, a pout still etched on my lips. I looked behind Edward towards the water._

_I had never been swimming before, there had never been any reason. I had heard horror stories of men who drown and the thought of swimming terrified me, though I would never admit it._

_"I promise I will not let you drown," Edward spoke softly, reading my mind. I looked back at him. He was smiling wide and his green eyes calmed me._

_"Fine." Edward chuckled and walked to the water's edge. I stayed put._

_"You cannot learn to swim from the land, Isabel." Edward smiled. I took a deep breath of courage and walked next to Edward._

_He took a few steps in until the water was to his waist._

_"Come on Isabel." He motioned, holding his hand out towards me._

_I put my right foot in, immediately pulling it out from the cold of the water. Edward laughed._

_"Isabel, for heaven's sake, it is just water."_

_"Fine," I huffed._

_Ignoring the cold, I strode into the water until I was next to Edward. The water was up to my chest but I was still standing._

_"Thank you," he signed. I glared at him._

_"Okay, so I want you to lie on your back," he ordered. I was about to fight him but his stern look told me not to._

_He placed a hand on my back as I lifted my feet off the ground and he guided me until I was laying on the water. I looked up at the blue sky. I felt like I was flying. I felt weightless._

_"See, it is not so bad." Edward said from behind me. I felt his hand remove itself from my back, and though its assistance was gone, I was still floating._

_"Now, if you turn over, put one arm out in front of you, like this," he motioned, extending his right arm out in front of him. "And pull it back in. As you pull it back in, extend your other arm out and do the same motion, switching arms each time." As he demonstrated his move, he was moving out deeper into the lake._

_I flipped onto my belly and began to imitate the move Edward showed me. The weight of my dress was making it hard to move and I felt as if I was barely moving at all. _

_"Just like that Isabel, keep coming." Edward encouraged. _

_My arms were growing tired and I felt wary._

_"Edward," I called out. _

_I could not move my arms any longer and I slipped beneath the black water. I opened my eyes but the darkness was everywhere and I could not see a thing. I opened my mouth to breath but water rushed in. I began thrashing, trying to find the surface. Something tightened around my waist and suddenly I was breathing in the fresh air again. I gasped and coughed the water out, trying to regain my breath._

_I looked at Edward, who was still holding me, and he was laughing._

_"That...is..not...funny." I heaved._

_"I promised I would not let you drown, Isabel."_

I resurfaced for air. Most of the mud was out of my hair, but I wanted to move to another part of my dirty body. I began rubbing my hands over my face, washing away the dirt and muck that covered it. I ran my hands across my body, cleaning myself. After I felt clean, I grabbed the clothes that floated nearby and began washing those off. The mud came off the pants a lot easier than the shirt. The mud had clung to the shirt, staining it a permanent light brown.

When everything was cleaned, I ran out of the water and placed the clothes on a nearby rock to let them dry. Since I had nothing to cover me, I decided to wait in the ocean until the clothes were dry enough the wear.

I floated in the salty water, looking up at the clear sky. It was hard to believe that it was just last night that we were plagued by the hurricane. The waves gently rocked me. I closed my eyes, feeling the warm sun tickle my wet skin as I moved with the motion of the water. Every so often, I would be carried away from my original spot and would have to swim back so that I would not lose sight of where I was.

My hands and toes began to wrinkle and I decided it was time to get out. Before I got out, I scanned the beach to ensure I was still alone. I was.

I raced from the water to the rock where my clothes were drying. The clothes had dried somewhat but both were slightly damp. I threw on my shirt and pulled up my pants, tying the cutlass around my waist once I was situated. My feet had become covered in sand, so I picked up my shoes and decided to carry them back.

I walked to the water's edge, where the waves laced the sand with dampness, and walked through the water on my journey back. The men had to be done by this point, I had taken a very long time. Drops of water soaked my shirt as they fell from my soaked hair, but there was not much I could do about it.

As I rounded the bend to where the gigs were tied down, I noticed something was amiss.

Not far from where the _Black Sapphire _was anchored, there was another ship next to it. On the shore, there were two more gigs.

"Well who might ye be?"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm loving the whole cliff thing!**

**I was so happy with this chapter because it came really easily and I got it done quickly! I owe y'all since I took so long to update last time!**

**I'm always happy to hear what y'all have to stay so please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :)**

**I try my best to update as quickly as possible, but I am a college student, who is majoring in English, who is also part of a sorority, AND I now have a job so my life is extremely busy.**

**I hope y'all enjoy! **

* * *

**EPOV**

We had finished chopping the wood and were walking back to the gigs. I still could not get Isabel off my mind. Her future was plaguing me. I had not thought about her in years and now she consumed every thought. Most of the time, the thoughts were unfriendly, but even when they were, I was still thinking of her. The limited good thoughts about her where when she was quiet and I could look upon her without her noticing. These thoughts were scarce for Isabel was rarely settled, but times when she was staring out into the ocean, in the quiet mornings when she was still asleep, I would look at her in admiration and think of her in ways I wish I didn't. The feelings I had for her were something I would have wished for years ago, when I thought it possible for me to have a family, but now, that type of future would be impossible and these feelings were causing nostalgia of the days before I came aboard the _Sapphire_, when I wanted a woman who would love me the way I loved her. Not that I loved Isabel, but the feelings were an unrecognized warmth.

But it does not matter; Isabel doesn't love me. She had made it clear she never could. I did not blame her, she had known me before my _Sapphire _days and had known the changes that occurred. She did not deserve the captain of a pirate ship, she deserved the Edward she grew up with and cared for. But he is gone, he has been gone for many years and he was not coming back.

As we came to the shore, I noticed a ship anchored not far from the _Sapphire_. Two gigs that did not belong to my crew were ashore. A group of unfamiliar men stood around the two gigs. I touched the pistols that hid under my shirt, assuring that they were accessible.

"Can I be helpin' ye?" I shouted to the group of men. The men turned to me. A lone figure pushed his way through the group until he was at the head of the pack.

He wore a coat of dark red thread with a white shirt underneath. A golden sheath hung on his waist, housing his cutlass. A hat, matching his coat, shielded his pale skin from the brutal island sun. His oily black hair hung around his face. He stood tall, with his arms crossed.

"Aro," I snarled.

"Ah, Eddie, fancy seeing you here," he drawled.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"We're just here for some supplies, same as you I see." He motioned to the gigs filled with wood and sap. "That was some storm," he smiled. He reminded me of a serpent. It was a good reminder never to let your guard down around him for he could strike at any moment.

"Well we're done here, we best be gettin' on our way." I motioned to the men to load the gigs and prepare to push off. I looked around the groups of men, searching for Isabel.

"Emmett," I motioned him to come to me.

"Aye, Capt?" Both of us kept Aro in our view as we talked.

"Have you seen Isabel at all?" My eyes scanned the beach once more, still failing to find her.

"No, I haven't. Not since she left to wash off."

"Go find her." He nodded and walked away, starting his search.

"Oy, look what I found!" An unfamiliar voice rang out through the beach. I looked towards the direction of the voice.

A man from Aro's crew was struggling down the beach as he pulled a fighting Isabel in his grasp. He had a gash across his cheek and she had a bruised eye. The man stopped in his tracks to show off his prize to his mates. Isabel swung back her leg and brought it to his shin. The man howled and released his hold on her. She took off sprinting in my direction and I caught her in my arms.

Her brown eyes looked up at me with terror and anger. I tightened my hold on her and pulled her close.

Someone laughed. "Well, looky that. Looks like Eddie has himself a feisty wench." Aro strode towards us.

"We best be on our way before someone finds themselves with Davy Jones," I snarled, looking at the man who had hurt Isabel.

"Eddie's backing away from a fight? Has the wench made ye go soft?" Aro provoked.

"We came here for supplies and we're done. We ain't lookin' for a fight and I ain't lookin' to lose any men. We're done here."

I lead Isabel towards the gigs, past Aro's crew who looked at her with greedy eyes. As I passed by Aro, his hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder.

"That's an interesting bag ye got there," he commented, his eyes on the satchel Isabel had found.

"What's it to ye?" I snarled. I felt Isabel's grip tighten around me.

"Just a comment," Aro said nonchalantly as he released his hold on me.

I helped Isabel into the gig and waited for the rest of the crew to load in.

As we were about to push off, Aro's voice rang out.

"I'll be seein' ye around, Eddie." I ignored him and jumped in the gig, taking hold of two oars and placed them in the water. With as much force as I could, I began rowing the gig back to the ship.

The entire trip back, Isabel kept quiet and her eyes downcast. She played with her fingers and nibbled on her lip.

When we reached the _Sapphire_, the crew aboard threw down a ladder and ropes to secure the gigs. Once the gigs were tied up and ready to be pulled aboard, the men exited the boat and climbed aboard the ship. Isabel sat still while everyone unloaded.

"Ready?" I stood, offering her my hand. She looked up at me and nodded, taking my hand in hers. The waves rocked the ship, causing unsteady footing. I held Isabel's hand with mine and kept the other on the curve of her waist to keep her steady. We slowly made our way to the ladder, Isabel stumbling a few times.

She grasped the ladder and started her ascent up. I was surprised at how steady she was moving. I was expecting her to sway and slowly climb, but she made good pace with sound steps and we were on deck quickly.

"I want repairs started immediately. Work fast. I want to be on our way by nightfall. The quicker you work, the greater the reward you will be given when we make port." The men nodded and Jasper began directing orders.

I took Isabel's hand and led her below deck to my cabin. I sat her on my bed and made my way to my wash stand. I dipped a washcloth in the water and wrung it out so that it would not drip. I walked back to Isabel and sat next to her on the bed. Her eyes were downcast and she was focused on her fiddling fingers. I put my free hand over her's and she looked up at me. I removed my hand from her's and cupped her chin so that her head was steady.

"Stay still," I ordered. I raised the wet cloth to her eye and gently dabbed at it. She tensed and slightly pulled away from the sting.

"Please stay still, Isabel. I know it hurts but it will help." She released a heavy sigh and returned to her original position. I brought the cloth up to her eye and began lightly dabbing at it again. Her body tensed from the pain but she stayed quiet.

"What am I going to do with you, Isabel?" I sighed. I removed the cloth from her eye. The bruise was more prominent now and was beginning to swell. I went back to the wash stand and re-watered the towel.

When I returned to the bed, I handed Isabel the cloth.

"Keep this on your eye. It will help the swelling go down. I'll be back as soon as I can." Relunctly, I left the cabin and returned above deck.

The men were busy at work making repairs to the ship. The deck was quiet as the men worked quickly and diligently. I made my way to the upper deck where Jasper overlooked the work.

"How long will this take?"

"If the men keep their current pace, we should be able to make sail by sun down." I nodded, both of us looked to the _Serpente D'Oro_ that lay anchor not far from the _Sapphire_.

"What will be doing about that?" Jasper motioned towards the ship.

I took a deep breath. "We let them be. Right now our main focus is to repair this ship." Jasper nodded.

"How is she?"

I sighed.

"She'll be fine. She's shaken up though."

"I don't blame her." A silence fell over us.

"She's strong." Jasper spoke quietly. "It's impressive."

"Yes, she is."

* * *

**BPOV**

After Edward left the room, I collapsed onto his bed. My body and mind were exhausted and I just wanted to sleep. The cool towel helped ease the throb of my bruised eye.

I could never seem to find a moment of peace since I set foot on this ship. I missed the days of nothingness when I was aboard the _Chance_. The quiet talks with Angela. The calm afternoons on deck, watching the men work and watching the waves roll by the ship. I missed the good meals and the comfortable bed in my private cabin.

I looked around the room at the vast treasures from many cultures, the maps that hung on the walls, the rare cutlasses on display above the captain's desk. If the _Chance _was peacefulness, what was this? Every day was unexpected. Each day came with a new drama. A fight with Edward, a fight with a pirate, finding a map to a vast treasure. Each day was draining. I woke up with a fervor that was extinguished by the time the sun had set. This was not peace.

And yet, the thought of going back to the _Chance _was nauseating.

Would I feel this way if I had never set foot on the _Sapphire? _If I was never reunited with Edward? Would the life I was living seem dull? It had not seemed so at the time.

But since arriving on the ship, something inside me, something long smothered, was blazing with a new found energy. I felt alive. I felt free.

What would happened when I returned to the real world? The world of responsibilities, the world of chores, the world where a _fiancée_ was waiting for me. Would I return to who I was before this adventure? Would my passion be stifled? Would I miss this or would I look upon this time with happy thoughts and cherish the memories but have ultimately moved on? What if I miss this? What if I dream only of this? What if my fantasies drag me so far from reality that I can no longer find happiness with what I have been presented with?

My eyes started to drift and my lids felt heavy. I just want to sleep. I do not want to think. I do not want to fear the future. All I want right now is to sleep.

* * *

**_Serpente D'Oro _is Italian for the Golden Serpent. I originally named it _Volturi _but the lack of creativity was bugging me.**

**A few of you really wanted to know Edward's feelings for Isabel (which actually works out perfect because I work that first paragraph before I got any reviews asking for that!) so there it was!**

**Once again, I am VERY sorry about the long waits in between chapters but I'm doing the best I can!**

**Reviews are always appreciate and make my day brighter :)**

**Also, I know this chapter was a little short, but I want to devote the next chapter to the next adventure Edward and Bella will be sharing. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Y'all, I am SO sorry for not updating in two months. **

**This semester was really crazy and by far, the toughest I've ever had. Thankfully it's over and I'm on break so I'll have time to write!**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and this story. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**EPOV**

By nightfall, all repairs were completed, the anchor was raised and we were on our way to San Montego.

The men were exhausted and quietly disappeared to their quarters after dinner. The men had earned their reward and I would be sure to give each man his dues when we made port tomorrow evening.

The only bodies that remained on deck were myself, Jenkins and Rodriquez, who sat in the crow's nest, keeping a keen watch on our backside.

I stood at the stern, my spyglass extended, searching our trail.

"Try not to worry too much, Captain. It ain't good for the soul." At Jenkins' words I put away my spyglass and approached his side.

Jenkins was the oldest crewmember aboard the _Sapphire_. His age was shown through his silver hair and worn face. He was once a crewman with Silver before he became captain. Jenkins was not a man seeking wealth. He barely batted an eye at the treasures bought aboard the _Sapphire_. Jenkins' lust was not for gold but for freedom. I, as everyone else over the years, had heard the rumors that accompanied his name.

Nathanael Jenkins was a farm hand for the Duke of Wales many years ago, when his hair was golden and his eyes sparkled like the jewels that the ladies of the house wore around their necks and hung from their ears. The Duke had a daughter whose beauty was a point of discussion at many salons and soirees. One day, she wandered into the stables, unaccompanied by her chaperone, whom she had escaped from shortly before. Nathan Jenkins was grooming the Lord's stead when a figure caught his eye; A young women, with large blue eyes and a gentle face, stood outside the stable, watching Nathan with an innocent curiosity. It was this encounter that led to a passionate affair, one that resulted in the young duchess to become with child. At the discovery of her condition, Nathan proposed a marriage. A chaplain friend of Nathan's wed the two secretly. Shortly after the marriage, the Duke discovered the arrangement. Furious, the Duke sent a nobleman, one who had been a suitor of the duchess, to kill Nathan. The Lord promised that once the nobleman had performed the task, he would be given the duchess as a wife as well as a hefty dowry to cover up her treacherous affair. The duchess, who had overheard the arrangement, forewarned Nathan of the murderous nobleman. Nathan awaited the nobleman and, in turn, killed him. Under the duchess's begging, Nathan fled to avoid prosecution, promising to establish a home for their family and to return shortly after the birth of their child so that he could steal them away into the night and they could begin a new life. After seven months, Nathan returned to collect his wife and his infant child. Upon his return, he was informed by the duchess's chambermaid that she had passed during childbirth and the child, who was born weak, joined his mother shortly after his birth. Nathan, who was still wanted for murder, boarded the first ship at dock and has never left the ship since that day.

Over the years, Jenkins had time and time again proven his loyalty to the _Sapphire. _Most of the men enjoyed his company and the few who did not had no opinion of him one way or the other.

As his age progressed, his strength declined and Jenkins was moved from deckhand to helmsman. Though having no formal education, Jenkins' knowledge, gained from years of experience, would sometimes surpass my own. His life experiences offered him knowledge of the world that very few men were privy too.

"I'm not a man of chance, Jenks. I do not believe in coincidences. Aro was not on that island by fate he was looking for something, and I think I know what he wanted."

"You think he's following us?"

"I do." I answered immediately and without thought.

"He wants the map?" A soft voice broke through our conversation.

Isabel stood below the helm, on the main deck, looking up at us.

I nodded towards Jenkins and descended onto the main deck. I took my place at Isabel's side and gently cupped her face in my hands. She stiffened at my touch and she appeared to be holding her breath.

"Breath, Isabel." I chuckled. She released a sigh and a soft smile formed on her lips.

I turned her chin so that her injury was more visible. The bruise was slightly swollen, but not as bad as it could be. She actually listened to me.

"You listened for once," I smiled. She pulled away from my grasp and began to wander on the deck.

"How long until we make port?" She casually called out to me, as she seemed to tiptoe on the repaired wood.

"We should be arriving tomorrow evening." I followed her path as she continued her way down the deck. Her movements slowed and she spun around to face me. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again. It was still hard to believe that the strong, stubborn, beautiful woman in front of me was the self-conscious little girl who spent her days running around with me.

I walked up to her, leaving a very small space between our two bodies. I placed my left hand on the curve of her waist and took her left hand with mine, raising them to my shoulder height. She had not moved, so I took her right hand and placed it on my shoulder before retuning my hand to her hip.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

I wanted to say, "convincing you to stay," but instead I answered, "Surely a well-suited woman like yourself was taught how to dance?" She started to back away but I tightened my grasp on her.

"Edward," She moaned unsure.

"Just trust me." I smiled. Her eyes were wide. I could see her debating my statement in her mind.

I began to hum and pulled her along as I started to move. She followed my lead, her footsteps tracing mine. Her eyes, surprisingly, were cast down, at her feet. I laughed.

"What?" She asked anxiously, her eyes now meeting mine.

"Stop looking at your feet." She pouted.

"It is that or I step on your feet."

"Oh come now, Isabel. Are you still that clumsy." She looked back towards her feet, silently answering. I laughed again.

"Stop laughing." She demanded. I couldn't help myself. "Why are you still laughing?" She stopped dancing and crossed her arms.

"Some things just never change, Isabel." She smiled for a brief moment before it disappeared. She stopped our motion and pulled away from me, walking over to the railing and resting her arms on the wood. I followed behind her and settled next to her.

"You need to let this go, Isabel." I spoke softly, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

She sighed. "Edward," she looked me in the eye. "I am trying. I am just conflicted. I see that this makes you happy, but," she paused, her gaze returning to the ocean. "I do not want to let go all those wonderful days we spent together.

I traced my finger over the top of her hand. "You don't have to lose them, Isabel. Just because I'm not the same as I was back then doesn't mean they didn't happen. Just because we're different now doesn't mean our memories are soiled. It just means that we're on the way to who we are meant to be and the memories remind us of who we were. Change is difficult and frightening, but it's a part of life and it's something we have to accept."

She turned her head towards me. "How have I changed?" I looked her straight in the eye, curious if she was being facetious or honest.

I smirked. "You've changed in a lot of ways that you probably never realized. You've become a lot stronger. I was always impressed by you when we were children. I had never met a girl as bold as you. You were never afraid of anything. You're strength has only increased in the years that have passed. You're not afraid to speak your mind, no matter what it is, and you're not afraid to take on pirates despite the fact you're a tiny little thing." We both laughed. "I think you've changed to become the woman you were always meant to be, whether you realize it or not." She smiled for a moment before it disappeared.

"Do you think I should marry him?"

"Do _you_ think you should marry him?"

"Please do not answer my question with a question," she scoffed. I laughed at her anger before composing myself.

"No." Her head spun towards me so fast I was afraid she hurt it.

"What?" She yelled in shock. Why she expected me to answer anything different, I'm not sure. "And why not? You do not even know him."

"I don't need to know him. I know you well enough to know that an ordinary life is not for you. You want and deserve something more."

"Life does not ask us what we want. Sometimes we have to do what we are suppose to do because it is the right thing."

"Even if it makes you unhappy?" I looked into her brown eyes. We had this conversation many times already, but I could see in her eyes that she was no longer putting up a fight. She wasn't going to lie to me this time.

She pushed off from the railing and looked over my shoulder. "It has been a long day. I am going to bed."

As she walked passed me, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You don't need to pretend with me, Isabel." I whispered. Her eyes were downcast and she refused to look at me.

"Goodnight, Edward." She shook off my hold and disappeared from the deck.

I rubbed my hands down my face in frustration.

I shouldn't be doing this. We port tomorrow. She made her decision. I need to make mine.

I have to let her go.

* * *

**BPOV**

I slowly made my way back to the cabin. I do not know what prompted me to ask Edward that. I had not even been thinking it. It just came out.

And who was he to say no? He did not know Michael. He did not know anything about me. He did not know my life.

I pushed open the cabin door and slammed it behind me.

Tomorrow we would be at port. Tomorrow I would leave behind the _Sapphire _and be back on my way to Michael.

I just had to make it through tomorrow and my life would return to normal.

I climbed in my bed, suddenly exhausted. I shut my eyes and let the gentle current rock me to sleep.

A loud noise woke me. The cabin was pitch black and I could not see a thing, but I heard heavy footsteps makes their way across the room. There was a rustling of sheets and then silence.

I stared into the darkness, trying to see Edward, but gave up and shut my eyes.

/ / / /

Shouts from above deck woke me. I sat up and looked towards Edward's bed. It was empty.

I could see through the window that the sun was high in the sky. It was past noon.

I quickly scurried out of bed and adjusted my garments as I made my way through the corridors.

When I came above deck, the sky was filled with full, white clouds. The sky was a perfect blue and there was a nice sea breeze. The air was warm but not wet. it was a beautiful day.

I looked out over the ocean and saw a faint shadow in the distance. _Land._

The deck was busy with men running around and preparing to make port. Jasper stood on the main deck, shouting orders. I spotted Emmett helping prepare the ropes and anchor. I looked up at the helm and saw Jacob at the wheel, a wide, bright smile filling his face. I scanned the deck for Edward but did not see him.

I jumped up the steps towards the helm and took a spot next to Jacob.

"Mornin' Bella. How is you today?"

"Better. When do we port?"

Jacob glanced down at me and smirked. "Eager to leave us?" My smile faltered.

"Just eager to get back to normal." I attempted to smile. Jacob looked away, back out towards sea.

"We should be arriving in a few hours. At dusk." We stood silently together for a few moments before I cleared my throat.

"Have you seen the Captain at all today?" I attempted to sound as nonchalant as possible. Jacob glanced at me momentarily.

"He be below deck. Takin' inventory. Which be strange, for that be the task of a cabin boy." I nodded and looked across the deck to where Edward would be. I wanted to go find him, but I had a feeling he did not want to see me. Why else would he be doing something as mundane as inventory? I did not bother voicing my question. Jacob most likely did not know.

"Do you know if anything needs to be done?" Jacob laughed.

"Are you actually asking for work to do?" I shrugged my shoulders. There were at least four hours until we would arrive at port. The last thing I wanted was hours of time to sit and think. I was four hours from putting all this behind me. I needed to stay focused.

"I don't have anything for you, but I'm sure you can be finding something to do." I nodded to Jake and made my way down the helm stairs and across the deck. There was only one thing I could think of that would keep me busy.

I ducked below deck and stepped down into the brig.

The mop and pail stood where I left them days ago, still untouched. I picked up the mop, dipped it into the water and began my task.

It wasn't long before my arms were shaking and my back ached. I had to stop every so often to stretch and give myself a break. I had never cleaned a room as dirty as this. It took at least an hour to get through it once, and even after one time through, the room was still disgusting. By my third time through, there was still some grime stuck on the wood and stains that refused to come out. I was about to start my fourth round when a voice traveled through the ship. Someone was yelling at the crew to prepare to port. I rested the mop against the wall and ran above deck.

The air was significantly cooler than it was when I went below deck. The sun was beginning to set below the horizon and the sky was painted with pinks, oranges and lavenders. Right in front of us was a dock, much closer then I expected. The men were yelling to each other and throwing ropes across the deck. I kept alongside the opposite railing, trying to stay out of the way of all the activity.

As I looked around the deck, I spotted Edward at the helm. His hands were behind his back and he stood erect as he watched his men work. As his gaze wandered across the deck, it landed on me. He looked at me for a brief moment before he carried on with his assessment.

It only took a few minutes before the anchor was in the water and the _Sapphire _was tied up at dock. The gangplank was placed and with a "To the wenches, lads!" From Emmett, the crew quickly shuffled off the deck and into the town.

The bustling deck quickly became silent as all the men disappeared. Jacob was the last of the crew to leave. I met him at the gangplank and smiled.

"Good luck, Bella."

"You too, Jacob."

Before I had time to react, Jacob pulled me into a hug. I kept my arms at my side. I was not use to being touched my a man. He released me and gave me a heart-warming smirk before leaving the ship.

"I guess this is goodbye." My heart raced as I spun to face Edward.

"Yes, well, I suppose I should thank you." Edward's jaw was tense and he frowned.

"Goodbye Miss Swan." His tone was not light or friendly. Instead, it was harsh and crass.

I looked him in the eye, trying, one final time, to see Edward Mason, but all I saw was Captain Edward Cullen.

I took a deep breath and turned on my heel, leaving the _Black Sapphire _forever.

* * *

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry about taking so long to post!**

**And no, it's not over! I promise!**

**I had no intentions of giving Jenkins a backstory but it just came to me while I was in class one day.**

**Also, I have no idea if San Montego is an actual place/port but this is fiction writing so there ya go.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Woohoo! An update within a week!**

**So I wrote this chapter while I was flying back to school, which leads me to my next point:**

**I am a full time college student taking on a full-time course load. I love writing but I am extremely busy with my work and college comes before fanfiction. I know a lot of you were disappointed with how long it took me to update last time, but I try as hard as I can, but please be understanding.**

**Thank you everyone for sticking with my story and for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The town was extremely busy and packed with people. I had to push myself past people to move. It was very loud as everyone was yelling in a language I did not understand. Some street vendors latched on to me and attempted to sell me jewelry and clothes. I had to violently shake them off to escape their merchant traps.

As I wandered through the town, I suddenly realized that I had no idea where I was or how on Earth I was going to find a ship give me passage. The only people I knew in the port were from the _Sapphire_. Would any of them be willing to help me find a passage? Even if they did, I realized that I had no money to pay for one. I did not even have any money for an inn.

The sun had set and the streets had changed dramatically. The merchants had shut down their shops and disappeared for the night. Wanting sailors drunkenly wandered the streets, yelling vulgar desires to any woman who walked by. I was thankful that I had remained in my ship clothes and had my hair pulled back—in the dark of the night I looked more like a young boy than an unaccompanied woman.

As more men took to the streets looking for fleeting pleasures, women with unconventional dresses that revealed their exposed bosoms and painted faces took to the streets. They cooed and winked at the men who walked by. Some even shouted out to me. Some men ran to the women, placing their arms around their waists and disappearing into the night together. Others would wave back to the women and haggle prices before making a move.

"I think I might have what you're looking for." Someone whispered into my ear. I quickly turned around and saw a woman, older than myself, smirking at me. Her curly blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, her lips were painted a bright red, her cheeks were smeared with pink and her brown eyes were lined in black.

Her eyes widened as she took me in. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. I thought's you was a lad." I did not respond and watched as she turned away from me and walked down the street, yelling to some of the men who stood outside the taverns that she passed.

As I continued on, someone bumped into my shoulder, knocking me to my knees.

"Watch where you're going, lad!" Someone yelled in a deep voice as three large men passed me.

I pushed myself off the ground and took a deep breath.

I had never been in town at night before. My parents always ensured I was home before dusk. I always fought them, wondering why I could not stay in town just a bit longer. I finally understood their reasoning. It was dangerous.

I decided to I needed to get off the streets as soon as I could. If I could find an inn, perhaps I could offer my services to pay for board, maybe even work there until I earned enough money to earn me passage to the colonies.

An older gentleman with dark skin was locking up his shop. He did not seem drunk or rowdy. Hopefully he would offer guidance.

"Excuse me," I ran over to him. "Can you tell me where the nearest inn is."

The man looked down at me with big, brown eyes. "No hablo Inglés, señorita." I stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher what he had said. Before I could ask him again, he shook his head and walked off. _Great_.

I decided that I would have to find one on my own. I had not wandered too far from port and I had not seen an inn yet. Hopefully if I keep walking straight, I could find a place on my own.

As I continued on, the streets became more and more filled with drunken men and loose women. Some men were fighting one another while others cheered, some just sat on the edges of the street, harassing anyone who passed. Most men had a wench on their laps or hanging off their arms.

The women of the night disgusted me. I never understood why a woman would subject herself to something as vile as selling herself. The men they associate with are some of the most despicable and immoral men on this planet. I could never decide what was worse; a wench or the men who used them.

Finally, I spotted a sign that read, "Nita's Inn," hanging off one of the buildings ahead. I picked up my speed, eager to be out of the streets.

I pushed open the door and entered a small room that was filled with six dining tables and a large counter. Three older men sat at different tables, each eating a different meal. None of them looked up when the bell rang as I entered.

I walked over to the counter where an older woman stood watching me. Her hair was black, but silver strands were littered throughout. Her eyes were brown and tired looking. Her skin was dark, much like many of the native people I had seen in the streets today.

"Hello. Do you have any rooms available? " The woman nodded. "I have a favor to ask. I was robbed upon my arrival in port and no longer have any money. Would I be able to work for you to pay for my board?" I felt horrible lying to this woman. My mother taught me never to lie. But I determined that this story would be better than telling her I had just left a pirate ship.

"I'm sorry, I cannot let you do that." She spoke quieting and with a thick accent.

"Why not?" My heart dropped. Where would I stay if I could not stay here?

"I had no work for you. I'm sorry." I wanted to beg the woman to let me stay, but I figured it would be of no use. I could see in her eyes that she had made up her mind.

I nodded and left the inn, slamming the door shut behind me.

I looked up and down the dark streets that were even busier then before.

I only had one choice. _I need to find Edward_.

Surely he would help me. Though we had parted ways, our years of friendship had to mean _something _to him, despite how much he has changed.

I looked down the path where I had come. I had passed four taverns on my way to the inn. I had not seen Edward or any of the men pass me, so they must be at the ones closest to port.

I started my way back down the streets and towards the docks.

The first tavern was only a few feet away from the docks. It was by far the most crowded and loudest I had seen all night.

I pushed my way through the crowd of drunken men, my small stature an advantage. I pushed my way to the bar where, hopefully, the bartender could inform me if Edward was here.

"What can I do for 'ya lass?" The old man called out above the shouts and songs of his patrons.

"I am looking for someone, perhaps you can point me in his direction. Captain Cullen?" The man's eyes widened a bit and he nodded his head. He pointed to his left.

"In the back." I nodded and muttered my thanks before pushing my way to the back of the room.

As I moved closer to the back, the crowd became more sparse and I was not getting jabbed with elbows with each step I took. I could see through some holes in the crowd that there was a large party sitting at some tables in the back. I could only assume it was the crew.

As I finally got through the crowd, my eyes scanned the party. I spotted Emmett with a mug in his hand talking to some of the other men. Jacob appeared to be next to Jasper and they were laughing at something. My gaze continued on until I spotted bronze hair. His back was to me and he was facing what made my heart drop.

On his lap was a young woman, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore only a corset top that revealed her chest and a tight-fitting skirt. Her ruby lips were smirking as her hands roamed his body. She looked up for a moment and looked straight at me, still smiling. She leaned down and whispered something into Edward's ear.

As he turned his head, I could make out the smile etched on his face. When his gaze met mine, his smile faded and his face hardened. We looked at each other for a moment before I shook my head and pushed myself back into the crowd.

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and I did not care about the elbow jabs or ale that was spilling on me as I rushed through the crowd. As I reached the door, I gasped for air. My chest was incredibly tight and there seemed to be no air in my lungs.

_How could he? _ Was all I could think.

Behind me, I could hear some men yelling at me, but I did not care. All I could think about what that _whore _sitting on his lap.

He truly had become everything I hated.

A strong hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Isabel," Edward spoke in a breath, as if he had been running. I looked up at him, but all I could see was that woman.

I pulled my hand back and swung it at his face. A loud _smack _rang out and the men sitting near by suddenly became quiet. Edward's hand dropped from my shoulder and touched his tender cheek.

I opened my mouth to stay something, but I could not figure out what I wanted to stay. I had nothing to say to him. He would not care about my disappointment or disgust, so why bother?

I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed my wrist. I instantly pulled away.

"Don't you dare _touch me_!" I seethed, too angry to bother with proper language. "Let me be and return to your wench whom you seemed to be enjoying so much."

As quickly as I could, I put as much distance between Edward and I. I did not know where I was going and I did not care. I would rather starve in these streets then ask him for help.

As I walked, I keep clenching and unclenching my fists as anger surged through me.

_She looked like me_. That was the part that hurt the most.

As I continued walking, someone whistled. It was not the whistle that men used for the loose women, but a calling whistle.

I turned around and saw a man walking towards me. My stomach churned and I realized that I was in a very dark, very secluded part of town. I instantly regretted not paying attention to where I was going.

I turned back around and continued on, hoping to find a tavern or inn nearby that would be full of people.

"Where 'ya going, lass?" His voice was deep and hoarse. It sent shivers down my spine. I ignored him and kept on walking. I did not even have anything to defend myself with.

Two large hands grasped my shoulders and spun me around.

"I saids, where's 'ya going?" His rank breath made my nose scrunch up.

"Let go of me." I ordered as I struggled against him. He laughed.

"How's about you and I have a little fun?" He wrapped his hands tightly around both of my arms and began dragging me. I kicked at his shins but that did little to slow him down. He dragged me off the road and onto a beach, under the docks. He threw me down into the wet sand.

He climbed on top of me and held down my arms and legs. I opened my mouth to scream but his calloused hand covered my mouth.

"Stop your moving and this will be quick." He ordered as I squirmed under him.

I closed my eyes as his hands traveled down towards my pants.

I heard a strange sound, almost like a gurgling.

I opened my eyes-Blood was trickling out of the man's mouth. I looked lower and saw a blade point emanating from his torso. He blinked once before the sword was pulled out of him and he rolled off me onto the beach. The sand began to soak up the pool of blood around the man.

I looked up to the figure that was standing above me. He wiped down his sword and placed it back in his sheath.

A hand reached out to me and I took it. The rough hand pulled me up and steadied me as I swayed a bit.

"It's not smart for a beautiful woman like yourself to be wandering these streets alone." I froze as I recognized the accent.

**EPOV**

I watched as Isabel ran into the darkness. I was about to go after her when a hand wrapped itself in mine.

"Shall we continue?" Her soft voice whispered in my ear.

I looked down at the woman whose company I had been so enjoying just a few moments ago.

As I had watched Isabel leave the ship, something did not feel right. I felt as something had gone missing, I immediately took to the nearest tavern that was filled with drunkards and wenches. Several women had attempted to capture my attention before this woman came along. As soon as I saw her, with her full cheeks and large brown eyes, I immediately thought of Isabel—The only woman in my life who had ever meant something to me, the woman who reentered my life and was gone much too soon. I decided that this woman would help me move pass the loss of Isabel.

As the woman, whose name I never even asked, caressed my body, she leaned down and whispered,

"Someone's watching you."

I figured it had been one of my men who would be amused at the sight. It had been a long time since I had indulged in a woman.

When I glanced over my shoulder, my heart sank when I saw Isabel, who was staring wide-eyed at us. In the glow of the lights, I could see her eyes shine with tears.

I yelled out to her, but she either ignored me or couldn't hear me over all the noise. I pushed the woman off my lap and ran for the door.

Isabel stood by the entrance, her body heaving.

I wanted to apologize, to explain myself, but before I had a chance, she slapped me, hard. I deserved it. She opened her mouth to say something, but when she didn't, I could see in her eyes everything she wanted to say, I could see everything she felt.: Disgust and betrayal.

When I reached for her again, I almost expected her to slap me again. I had never seen her so hurt or angry.

"Captain?" The girl called out, breaking me from my thoughts. The men who stood at the door were now laughing at what they had witnessed. I shook the girl off and pulled back my fist and connected it with the jaw of the closest man. When he slumped to the ground, I looked at his companions, daring them to say something. The men looked away and pretended as if nothing had happened.

I ran down the street as the woman called after me. I had to find Isabel before trouble found her. San Montego was not a very safe port. It was filled with pirates and others of low morals. It was very unsafe for any woman to be wandering these streets alone at night.

As I ran, I hit a fork in the road. One road went left, heading up towards the hills where there were several inns; the other went towards the docks. I ran left in hopes of finding whatever inn Isabel may be staying at.

With each inn I passed, I asked the inn takers if they were keeping a petite young woman with brown hair and brown eyes. Each one of them said they never saw the woman I was describing.

By the time I reached the last inn, I stopped. There was no way Isabel went this way. There was nothing beyond these last few shops except houses.

I turned back around and headed for the docks. Perhaps she went back to the _Sapphire_. I knew the chance was minimal, but she had nowhere to go. It was the only place I could think of.

When I reached the ship, I ran down through the corridors and into my chamber—It was empty. I went to every room on the ship, checking the stock room, the gallery, even the brig, which in the moonlight shone in a new-founded cleanliness.

There was no sign of her anywhere on the ship.

My heart began to race. I couldn't find her anywhere. What if someone had found her first? What if she was hurt? My stomach churned at the possibilities I knew men were capable of.

And it would be all my fault. Because I hurt her. I caused her to run off.

I ran off the ship and began yelling her name at the top of my lungs as I searched along the shore.

A large dark mass caught my eye by one of the fishing docks.

I ran down the beach, praying I wouldn't see what my logic was telling me it was.

I stopped short a few feet from the body. It was much too large to be Isabel's. I exhaled a sigh of relief and took a closer look.

The man looked familiar, but I couldn't think why. There was a small puncture wound above his naval. The sand around him was stained with blood.

For some reason, I felt that this was connected to Isabel. Silver had taught me early on that the best tool you could ever use is your gut, because it was always right.

I ran back to the street and headed back to the tavern. Perhaps she had gone back after what happened. I doubt she would be looking for me, but she had developed a friendship with Black.

When I reached my druken crew, I asked them if anyone had seen Isabel.

"Not since she left the Sapphire," they all replied.

I cursed and ran back out to the street, heading in the one direction I hadn't gone yet.

I asked everyone I passed and went into every tavern looking for her. Nothing.

The only lead I had was an old innkeeper who had said she came in hours ago, looking for work and board because she had no money.

I wanted to slap myself for being so dumb. I had forgotten to give her money.

I walked down the streets feeling defeated.

I couldn't find Isabel and I had no idea if she was safe or not. I knew I would not sleep until I found her.

* * *

**I ended up doing a last minute switch. I had planned on Edward finding her and them going onto lala land with fluff, but then I thought of something even better! **

**Y'all will just have to wait to see what I have planned!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Only one person figured out who found Bella! Congrats to CrackedUpVAMPIRE22! **

**I figured this new story plot I'm going with makes a lot more sense, especially after the incident with Edward. Bella would never have willing stepped on the _Sapphire_.**

**Sorry this one took a little longer to update. It was more because of writer's block then schoolwork.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I struggled against the shackles as they chaffed my wrists.

"Stop ye fidgeting. It only makes it worse." He stopped cleaning his sword and placed it on the table in front of me and glared at me.

"Are these necessary?" I held up my hands, shaking the cuffs.

His dark eyes looked over me, studying me. "I have a feeling many people tend to underestimate you. It is a mistake I will not make."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to decipher why I was even here. "What do you even want with me, Aro?"

Aro stood from his seat and wandered across the room, stopping to gaze at a map pinned up on the wall.

"You see, I am well aware that Edward is close to the Città dei Cesari. Having Silver's journal, and now the map, I am at a disadvantage." He turned on his heel and looked at me.

He smirked. "You are exactly what I need to ensure that I am the victor of this race." He sensed my confusion and continued. "I intend to trade you for the map."

I laughed bitterly. "Why do you think he would ever agree to that?" Edward had confirmed that was the heartless pirated I feared him to be.

"If Edward does not comply, I will slit your throat right in front of him." My eyes went wide and I gulped. Aro chuckled.

I did not have many options, but perhaps if I could bluff, I could get myself out of this situation unscathed and Edward could get his treasure and we will never have to interact again.

"I think you confuse him with someone who cares about anyone other than himself. I can assure you sure, it is not so." Aro smirked at my venomous tone.

"Tis a bad habit of people-underestimating one another. You underestimate him-He cares for you." I clenched my jaw. He saw right through me.

"And how would you know that?" I attempted again. But I would be lying to myself if that was my only reasoning for questioning him. Part of me wanted to know why Aro felt so strongly that Edward cared for me.

"I've been chasin' after treasures for nearly twenty long years now. I know when a man has found a treasure. You can see it in his eyes. The pride, the possessiveness, the will to fight anyone and anything to keep it."Aro strode across the room and kneeled in front of me. "When you came runnin' along that beach, his eyes told me that he had found a treasure more valuable then the Città dei Cesari." His smirked revealed his rotting teeth. The stench made my crinkle my nose and I pulled away from him, desperately needing clean air. Aro laughed before he pushed himself up into a standing position.

My brain tried to comprehend what he had said; He thought that I was more valuable then a city of gold to Edward. I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that statement. There was no plausible way for Aro to know what kind of relationship Edward and I shared. This is just his attempt to make me the distressed damsel who pleaded and cried to Edward when we met up with him. But my heart prickled at the possibility that what Aro was saying was true. The wound of Edward's betrayal was still fresh and deep and my heart wanted to heal at Aro's words. But I knew better. _Never trust a pirate._

"How long until we reach port?" I asked, trying to distract him and myself.

"We are expected to arrive within the week."

"And _how _exactly do you expect Edward to know where we will be? Or that you have me for that matter?"

"Don't ye be worryin' about that. Everything has been taken care of."

Aro wrapped his hand around my armed and squeezed. "Up we go." He roughly pulled me up and started dragging me towards the door.

"Were are we going?" I struggled against his hold. His fingers were digging into my skin and it hurt.

"I will not be babysittin' ye."

He dragged me through the corridors and up to the deck.

The men on deck were all relaxing; there were groups of men scattered throughout the deck, each talking or laughing. A few stopped to look as we passed and others completely ignored us. We ducked below the deck into the hull, and Aro dragged me into a dark, damp room.

_Not again._

Aro pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The rusted door screeched as it opened, making me cringe.

"In ya go, lass." Aro released his tight grip on me and shoved me into the cell. I stumbled a bit and my foot caught on uplifted nail.

Aro slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Sit tight, lass. We'll be there in no time." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

I leaned against the damp wall and slowly lowered myself onto the floor.

_Just when I thought nothing could get worse._

**EPOV**

The sun had risen. I had searched the whole damn port and still found no sign of Isabel.

Exhausted and defeated, I returned to the _Sapphire_. Perhaps one of the crew had a run in with Isabel.

The deck was completely empty. I'm sure most of the men were below deck, sleeping off last night's celebration, passed out in the street somewhere, or still with a wench.

Every single limb felt heavy. I felt like I was dragging my body. I went below deck to my cabin. I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

I sat down on my bed and leaned back, resting my head on my pillow. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

My entire body was rigid. I couldn't relax. I opened my eyes and turned my head.

I stared at the cabin boy's bed, Isabel's bed. It was neatly made, making look like no one had ever slept there.

I looked away. It just made me feel even more guilty.

I laid in bed, watching the sun move across the sky through my window. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, all I would see was Isabel's betrayed face. I would see the anger. The hurt. It made my stomach turn.

I promised to always protect her. I had promised her I would never hurt her.

_"Ouch! Edward!" Isabel help her arm, but drops of red still steeped out._

_I dropped my cutlass and ran to her side. _

_I tried to move her arm to get a look at her cut, but she refused to move._

_"Isbal, move your hand."_

_"No." She clenched her teeth, making her chin jut out. _

_"Isabel. Let me look at it." She shook her head. _

_Her hand was slowly being coated with blood and I knew I needed to get some pressure on it soon._

_As much as I did not want to resort to this, I could only think of one option to get her to move her hand._

_I pinched at her side and she let out a squeal of pain and laughter. I pinched her again and she jumped, her hands flailing. _

_"Edward, stop!" She screeched through her tears. Isabel was highly __ticklish. I tried not to take advantage of the fact too much, but sometimes, especially if she was sad, it was the quickest way to get her to smile. In this case, I just needed her to move her hand._

_I took her right arm in my hand and looked at the cut. She huffed next to me and I could not help but smile. _

_The cut was not deep, but it was long. It stretched across in a half circle on her upper arm._

_I released her arm and tore away a piece of my shirt. I tied the fabric tightly around her arm to help stop the bleeding._

_"I am so sorry, Isabel." She looked up at me with pursed lips. I could see herself debating between forgiving me and letting this carry out longer._

_She shut out her tongue._

_"Always so mature," I laughed. She smiled and I knew I was forgiven._

_"I promise I will never hurt you again. And I will make sure no one ever does."_

A loud bang woke me. I shot up from my bed, not having realized I had fallen asleep. I pushed off the bed and walked to the door.

Jasper stood before me, a wary look on his face.

"What?"

"There's someone on deck who's lookin' to talk to you." I nodded my head and followed him above deck.

A short man with greasy blonde hair and betty eyes stood by the gangplank. He was very fidgety, playing with something in his hand and violently looking around the ship, as if someone was going to attack him at any moment.

"Can I be helpin' ye?" The man stopped moving all together and looked directly at me.

"I've been sent to give ye a message." He started fidgeting again, shifting from foot to foot and his fingers busy with something.

"Give it." I ordered. The man stared at me for a moment before he lifted something out of this hand.

The silver shone in the afternoon sun and the small pendant shifted in the wind-an _E _and _I _coming into view with each turn.

Without thinking, I lunged at the man, pushing him with all my weight against the railing. I withdrew my dagger and pressed it against the man's throat. A small red drop appeared on the tip.

"_Where did you get this_?" I seethed, snatching the necklace away from his grimy fingers.

"Aro gave it to me!" He screamed. "He sent me!"

I pulled away from the man and held onto the necklace tightly. He took a deep breath and placed his fingers against this throat where the dagger had been.

"Why do you have this?" I yelled.

"Aro gave it to me to give you a message. He says that if ye be wantin' the rest of that," he pointed towards the necklace. "To be meetin' him at the port of Puerto Montt. He'll be lookin' to make a trade."

"Is that all?" I snapped. The man fervently nodded. "Get off my ship."

"Aye, sir." I man saluted before scurrying off the gangplank and back into town.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jasper called out from behind me.

"Are all the men accounted for?"

"Aye," Jasper said warily, wondering where I was going with this.

"Get them all on deck. We're making sail immediately."

"Edward, the-"

"Aro has Isabel." I seethed. "We are leaving now." Jasper's eyes widen and he nodded.

Within minutes, the deck was filled with the men, each doing their specific duty. Within the hour, we were leaving port.

"Where to?" Jacob asked from behind the helm.

"Puerto Montt." Jacob nodded and set the course.

"We'll get her back, Edward." Jasper spoke from besides me.

"I know. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

_**Il serpente d'oro **_**is Italian for The Golden Serpent. I can't remember if I explained that before. I thought it was a fitting name for Aro's ship.**

**It's been a while since a flashback! Hope y'all like it.**

**Puerto Montt is a real town in Chile. It is accessible from the ocean and leads pretty far inland, close to where the City of Caesars is ****believed to be. I have been doing a lot of research about this and though it is fiction, I am trying to keep true to the legend of the CoC. I won't bore you with more info about it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, it means a lot!**

**Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

******What a nice, long chapter we have here!**

**Don't have anything else to say so I'll just get to the good part.**

* * *

Every part of me was sore; my back and neck hurt from sleeping on the floor for seven nights in a row and my stomach hurt from the lack of food the crew provided me with.

I had been stuck in this _damned _cage for eight days at this point. It would appear Aro underestimated how long it would take to travel to wherever it was we were going. I was told by the cabin boy that we were expected to arrive tonight.

After the first night, I gave up in trying to avoid the grime in the cell. It was everywhere. I was disturbingly filthy. There was a rank smell wafting through the brig and I was positive that it was emanating from me. _What I would give for a bath right now._

After Aro locked me in the brig, I have not seen him. The only person who came and saw me was the cabin boy, Peter. He would come down twice a day, to bring me a meal of stale bread, some sort of stew and ale. The food was worse than the _Sapphire's_.

I found myself thinking of Edward much more then I would have liked. I kept thinking of our childhood, all the times we played in the woods, playing pirates and soldiers. I remembered the day he left for sea. I thought about the first time I saw him aboard the _Sapphire. _The time I woke up next to him after he had saved me. The way he held me on the beach. The way he destroyed everything when I saw him with that wench.

I wished I had something else to pass the time, but with no companions, no books, nothing to keep my mind busy, I was forced to think.

I began creating scenarios of what would happen once Aro and Edward met up.

Would Edward really forfeit the map for me? And if he did not, would Aro really cut my throat right there? Would Edward flinch? Would he feel guilty?

What if Edward agreed to the trade and gave Aro the map? What would that mean? Where would that leave us? Clearly I would have to board the _Sapphire_. But for how long?

These questions plagued me every day I had been in the brig. I never had an answer. I was too afraid to think of any.

When my thoughts were not being consumed by Edward, I did start to think of plans. I needed means of escape. I could not count on Edward to rescue me.

The ship began to rock violently, like it was being thrown back forth between two young children. I grabbed hold of the bars of my cell to keep myself from sliding around on the damp floor.

I could hear the voices of the crew shouting to one another as their footsteps echoed above me.

A loud splash startled me.

I stood up and wobbled over to the porthole. A large, rusty chain traveled from the top of the ship into the clear waters below-the anchor resting on the white sand.

I spun around as the door behind me slammed open. A man with the darkest skin I had ever seen walked through the tiny space and stopped at the brig door. He put a key into the hole on the door and pulled it open with a rusty screech.

"Move it, lass." He ordered sharply. His voice was thick with an accent I had never heard before. My curiosity tempted me to ask where he was from, but I kept quiet as I walked past him. He shut the cell door and escorted me above deck.

The deck was quiet and surprisingly empty. I looked over the rail and saw two rowboats making their way towards the shores of the land, only a few hundred yards from the ship.

Aro stood next to a gig that was being prepared to be lowered in next.

"Climb aboard, lass," he ordered. I stood where I was.

Every single nerve tingled within me. I looked towards the shore-a long strand of yellow sands and infinite canopies of dense forests. Above the dark treetops, peaks of ice-capped mountains lurked above the land. Something about this place churned my gut. Something about this place made me extremely uneasy.

Two strong arms wrapped around me and the man who had been sent to fetch me carried me across the deck and placed me in the readied gig. The man climbed in after me, followed by Aro and three other crewmen.

Our boat was lowered into the water and the two men sitting behind Arp took the oars and began rowing.

The ship was not far from the shore and our journey was quick. Laurent and the other man who was not rowing jumped into the water once it was shallow enough and lead the boat onto the sand, securing it in place so that it would not move as we exited. Laurent lifted me from the gig and placed me on the sand.

"I am completely capable of moving on my own." I glared at Laurent, who looked at me-uninterested-for a moment before turning his attention to Aro.

"We make camp here and wait for Cullen," Aro yelled out to the men.

A man with pale skin and yellow hair began yelling orders to the men to establish a camp and gather supplies.

Aro strolled over to Laurent and I.

"Keep her under your watch. Feel free to chain her to a tree if she be gettin' teizing." Aro handed something to Laurent, who nodded and placed the item in his breast pocket. Aro smirked and walked away.

Several camp fires had been lit and the men began to gather around them, speaking loud and laughing heartily.

Laurent grabbed onto my chains and dragged me away from the crew. We didn't go far, just far enough away so that the noise of the men was not so boisterous.

Laurent released his hold on me and ordered me to sit. I looked over my shoulder, uneasy about our distance from the crew.

"Sit," he ordered again. "I promise I will not hurt you." I studied him, questioning his honesty. His wide, dark eyes seemed empty. He appeared to be bored rather than lustful. I nodded my head and settled myself onto the cool sand.

Laurent wandered to the edge of the beach, where the sand ended and the forest began. I watched as he gathered pieces of wood and fallen palms. When his hands were full, he returned to where I sat and let his collection fall into the sand. He bent down, lowering himself onto his knees slowly. He began digging through the sand until the loose white grit was gone and, in the shallow hole that was now formed, dark, compacted sand replaced it. Laurent placed the wood and palms in the makeshift pit and pulled out a smooth rock from his pocket. He took out his dagger and began running it against the rectangular stone. Sparks jumped and danced when the two connected. Laurent lowered the two pieces into the pit and struck the stone until the sparks caught the palms and brittle wood. Smoke flew from the pit and flames engulfed the kindle.

Laurent settled on the opposite side of the fire. He didn't speak; he just looked out over the black waters, the bright stars reflecting in the rippling waters. The echos of the drunk crewmen disturbed the gentle sounds of the water brushing against the sand.

"Why are we so far away from the crew?" I broke the silence, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I shifted my wrists-the skin under my cuffs was red and tough from the continuous chaffing of the rough metal.

"I do not find enjoyment in my fellow mate's past times," he said indifferently, once more finding nothing of interest in what I said.

I looked around the beach as the uncomfortable silence settled over us again.

"Then why sail with them?" I broke the silence again, hoping for some semblance of conversation.

He did not respond.

"Are you looking forward to the journey to find the lost city?" I attempted again. He was a pirate, treasure must be an interest of his.

His head snapped towards me, the fire reflecting in his pupils.

"I will be not be going." He stared at me from across the fire, never breaking eye contact. I shifted under his gaze.

"Why not?" I was curious if that meant I would not be going either. Though I wanted nothing to do with Aro, Edward or any of these pirates, I was curious about the treasure. Everyone was so devoted to finding it, it had peaked my curiosity of what it looked like.

Laurent looked over his shoulder, into the dark forest.

"These lands, they are not meant to be traveled through. The city is lost for a reason, and it should stay that way."

I looked into the woods too, that unsettling feeling returning in my stomach.

"Do you think these woods are cursed?" I asked before I could stop myself. The word made me want to laugh. It reminded me of the stories Edward and I would share in attempt to scare one another.

Laurent looked away from the woods and directly into my eyes.

"Yes."

With that, he shifted his gaze away from me and laid onto the sand.

"Get some sleep," he ordered again.

I looked back into the forest for a moment, wondering what exactly was hiding amongst the trees.

With a sigh, I settled myself down into the sand and closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

The beach was quiet. The men had settled down long ago, either passing out with exhaustion, drunkenness, or both.

Across the fire pit-that was now void of flames or warmth-laid Laurent, who was lightly snoring.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, easing up gently so that my shackles did not cause too much noise.

Now was my chance to escape. I had no idea what tomorrow would bring and I was not willing to wait and find out.

Quietly as I could, I stood up. With deliberate steps, I maneuvered around the pit to where Laurent slept.

His body moved up and down, slowly and peacefully.

As carefully as I could, I knelt down besides him, cautious not to move the sand around us or to let my chains jingle.

Aro had given something to Laurent, and I could only presume it was a key to the cuffs.

I gulped back the lump in my throat as I hovered over him. Slowly, I lowered my hands, until they nearly brushed the light fabric against his chest.

I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth. My fingers shook from my nerves. I took a deep, quiet breath. _You can do this_.

Gently, I reached my fingertips into his breast pocket, immediately finding my treasure. With a light grasp on the cool metal, I began to remove it from its resting place. My heart beat wildly against my chest, my eyes constantly jumping back and forth from my hands and Laurent's eyes, ensuring they were still closed.

With shaky hands, I removed the key from his pocket.

I quickly brought my hands to my chest, cradling my prize.

In my sudden movement, my chains clacked together.

I froze. My heart stopped. I stopped breathing.

I looked at Laurent's face-he was still asleep.

With a breath of relief, I carefully backed away from Laurent, ready to make my escape, when something caught my eye.

Laying next to Laurent was his sword. I stared the object, wondering if I should risk my escape to take it with me.

Being on my own, I would have to protect myself and maneuver through the forest. If I were to find trouble of any sort, I would regret not having a cutlass on me.

I reached out for the cutlass that was carelessly left at Laurent's side and dragged it through the sand towards me.

Once it was within my grasp, I stood up and began my escape away from the crew.

When I was positive that I was far enough away that no one would hear me, I sat in the sand. I placed my key into the hole of the first cuff and unlocked it, doing the same with the other.

I rubbed my wrists, scabbed and dry from their week-long confinement.

I took a moment to look around, trying to decide my next move.

If I stayed on the beach, come morning, Aro's crew would find me, no matter how far of a head start I had. If I really wanted to escape, I would have to hide out in the forest.

I pushed myself up, the cutlass in my hand, and looked into the dark woods. The uneasy feeling once more flooded my veins, but I ignored it.

With a deep breath, I stepped off the beach and into the trees.

* * *

**EPOV**

As we wandered through the dark forest, I knew it was a mistake. No one knew these lands, everything was foreign. But I wasn't going to stop until I had Isabel safe with me.

A noise to my left caught my attention. It was so quiet I wasn't sure if I had actually heard something or if my mind was playing tricks on me. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the faint outlines of my men behind me, struggling to keep up with my pace.

Another sound from the same direction caught my attention again. I drew my cutlass from my sheath, prepared to fight whatever was hiding in the dark.

Looking closely, I could see a figure moving. It was much to tall to be an animal. I stepped away from my path, pressing myself against a tree. I listened carefully as the footsteps got closer. A twig next to me snapped and I lunged forward, swinging my sword at the figure.

A loud ring broke through the silence and I realized that the figure was also armed. I pulled back my sword, ready to strike again, when a sharp pain struck across my arm.

"Bloody hell." I seethed, feeling the warm blood drip down my upper arm.

Anger surging through me, I swung back my arm, ready to kill.

"Edward?" The figure whispered.

I froze. The voice sounded familiar...

"Isabel!" I dropped my cutlass and pulled her into my arms. She stiffened in my embrace before she began to struggled under me.

"Get off!" She hissed. I released her and her figure backed away from me.

"Edward, are you okay?" Jasper whispered, his form coming into view.

"Fine." I ripped off a piece of my shirt and tied it tight around the cut on my arm. "Isabel's here." I could barely make her out in the dark, but I could see her silhouette standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now that we have her, let's return to the ship. We will wait until morning to start our journey." The men, who had managed to catch up, mumbled their agreements and turned to start the trek back to the _Sapphire_.

"After you," I motioned to Isabel to walk in front of me. She didn't move.

"Please don't be difficult, Isabel." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. She has been back for two minutes and she was already causing problems.

I was exhausted; I had barely slept since Isabel disappeared. I was not in the mood to fight with her.

"Move, Isabel," I ordered her like I would my men.

"I'm tired of being ordered around by pirates. Stop telling me what to do," she hissed quietly. _That's it._

"Has to be so damn stubborn." I mumbled to myself as I walked over to her.

"Don't," she held up her hand as I got closer, knowing what was coming. I continued forward.

She turned to run off, but I threw a hand around her waist and pulled her into my side.

"Keep. Quiet." Even in the dark I could see the anger burning in her eyes. I smirked.

I turned her in my arms and hoisted her up and over my shoulder. She struggled, slapping her hands against my back. I pushed her off my shoulder and let her land back down on it, hard. An "ump" was all I heard and I tightened my grip on her.

"Blood pirates." She moaned.

* * *

**Teize-18th century term for annoy**

**I'm getting really sad how close to the end we are. Not too much left. :'(**

**Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**I know I told some of you I would have this up by sunday, but I had a test and three essay due that last few days so I was busy with those and to top it off I'm ****failing French :P **

**Oh well.**

**Anyways, I really hope y'all like this! Some good fluff/intense moments!**

* * *

As we entered the beach, Edward, in one swift motion, flipped me from over his shoulder and cradled me in his arms.

"You can put me down," I said knowingly. Edward shifted me in his arms but did not put me down. I huffed and crossed my arms.

He carried me across the beach and to the awaiting gig where Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and three others sat waiting. Edward lowered me into the boat before stepping in himself. We pushed off the beach and Emmett and Jacob began rowing back to the _Sapphire_. No one spoke, the only sounds to be heard were the oars swaying through the black waters and the quiet bay splashing against the wood of the gig.

Edward sat across from me. I could see him staring at me through my peripherals. I refused to look at him. I was still upset from our previous encounter. Even being separated for a week did nothing to sooth my anger. Seeing him again had fanned my already blazing flame. I had no desire to speak to him. I would only stay until we made port. Then, I would carry on with my life.

For the first time, I wondered about Michael. The _Chance_ would have made port close to two weeks ago. I am sure he would be worried about my whereabouts. I would think he would be informed of what occurred during our trip by the crewmen, or even perhaps Angela. I wondered what Michael would do. Would he search for me? Or would he move on, thinking me a lost cause? The latter was more logical. Even if he decided to come after me, there was no chance of him finding me. I was thousands and thousands of miles away from him.

So what should I do?

My commitment to Michael, I am sure, is now void.

I could return home, to my parents. Perhaps I could find another man. I was still young enough to be a suitable bride.

My stomach churned and I shut my eyes.

I would never admit it out loud, but Edward was right. I was not meant to be a wife. Tending to my house and husband was not something I could fool myself into thinking I could like. I was never that woman, no matter how hard I tried to be.

I opened my eyes and looked straight at Edward. He was still watching me with a curious look. I looked away, fearing that tear would spring into my eyes.

My life was forever changed. I had jumped from the path that was built for me and was left wandering, having no idea where I was headed. There was something terrifying about not knowing where my life was headed. I glanced at Edward; he never knew where he was going. He traveled to wherever the current took him. He had no idea were he would end up. And that was comforting to him.

The boat jostled and I was shaken from my thoughts. We had reached the _Sapphire_. One by one the men climbed up the ladder and disappeared over the rail. I followed suit, feeling Edward right behind me.

Before my feet hit the deck, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Glad you're back, Bella." Emmett released me and placed me on my feet. Jasper placed a hand on my back and smiled at me, and I smiled back. A few other crew members approached me and welcomed me back in some way. Rodriquez kissed both my cheeks and said something in his native language. It sounded soft, and reminded me of a prayer, so I gave me my thanks. I was starting to become accustomed to the inappropriate interactions between the men and myself.

Someone cleared their throat and we all turned to see who was calling attention.

"Tomorrow, at first light, we begin our search for the Lost City."

The men threw their hands into the air and cheered.

"Everyone return to your quarters. You will need all the energy you can get." The men obeyed and the deck quickly emptied out.

"Are you coming?" I spun around to see Edward leaning against the doorframe leading to the hull.

I ignored him and walked over to the railing. The water was still and the glassy surface reflected the night sky.

I was not ready to be alone with Edward-everything he did, everything I said, all the bitter feelings, were still fresh. I had a chance to make my own life once all of this was over. I could not let Edward get in the way of all that with a few sweet words and a bright smile. I did not want to think about my future, or talk to Edward, I just wanted to enjoy the beauty of the night.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. A moment later, Edward was in my peripherals, leaning against the smooth rail.

"Isabel, I know I made a mistake, but please know I'm sorry. When you went missing, I went crazy. I searched that whole damn town. And when I found out Aro had taken you," he paused, shaking his head before letting it fall in between his shoulders. "Christ, Isabel, you have no idea what I was going through. I was out of my mind worrying about you." I could see Edward staring at me, willing me to look at him. I continued to look out at the water, refusing to meet Edward's gaze.

Edward's hand wrapped around my arm and he turned me so that I had no choice but to look at him.

"Do you have any idea-" he paused, watching me carefully. He shut his eyes and sighed. He dropped his hold on me and stepped back. He turned away from me and started across the deck.

As much as I wanted to ignore him, the curiosity bubbled inside me.

"Any idea of what?" I called out across the deck. He paused. He spun around and stared at me. He did not speak, just stared.

"Goodness, Edward!" I cried out, getting impatient for an answer. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me?"

His eyes narrowed, though he looked amused rather than angry. He strode across the deck, getting closer and closer until our chests were almost touching.

"Do you have any idea...how bad you smell?" He smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You smell worse than a pirate."

"Fine." I huffed, annoyed at his teasing and his refusal to tell me what he originally planned to. "Turn around." I ordered him. He smirked and surprisingly did as he was told.

I turned around and stepped onto the railing.

"Count to three, then you can look."

"One." I looked down into the water. It was a lot higher than I imagined.

"Two." I had watched the crew do this many times. I could do this.

"Three."

I pushed myself off the railing. The air whooshed around me and I heard Edward yell out my name. Suddenly, I was engulfed in water. I kicked out my arms and legs and pushed myself to the surface. Something splashed besides me. A moment later, a mop of dark hair emerged through the surface.

"Isabel! What in God's name are you doing?"

"You told me I smelled, so I decided I was in need of a bath." I flipped myself onto my back and stared into the sky. I loved floating. I felt light and free when I floated. It was wonderful.

"Six years as a pirate and only you have ever made my fearful." I straightened myself out and looked at him. He was a lost closer than I realized. His hot breath fanned over my and I got goosebumps.

"I was so worried about you, Isabel. I had no idea if you were hurt or worse. Every time you're out of my sight, I'm worried about what trouble you'll find yourself in. You seem to have a natural ability to find trouble.

"I know I messed up, Isabel. I know I hurt you. I am _so _sorry for that. I am sorry for the anger you felt. I'm sorry for the betrayal. I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you.

"You mean so much to me, Isabel."

I shook my head and swam away from him. I was suddenly freezing. My body was shaking. I swam to the ship and grabbed hold of the lowest peg. A series of them traveled the length of the ship and the men used them as a ladder when they swam. I pulled myself up and out of the water and started my ascent. I pushed myself over the railing and stood on the deck, shaking.

"Isabel." I did not look behind me. I walked forward, wanting to get off the deck.

"Isabel!" Edward grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"I know you have a life off of this ship. I know you have a _fiancée_ waiting for you. But, as selfish as this is, I don't want you to leave. You manage to make me angry like no one else could. You're frustrating and stubborn and it has crossed my mind several times to toss you overboard." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You refuse to listen and seem to seek out danger. Despite all of that, you make me feel things that I haven't felt in a very long time. I'm happy, in a way that treasure or ale or _anything else_ could never make me. You're brave and smart and everyone just seems to gravitate towards you. You have the natural ability to make anyone smile and you radiate warmth."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. How would this work?

He was captain of a pirate ship. I had no idea where I was going with my life. He would always be seeking treasures, adventures and danger. _And wenches. _

It would not work.

Cool hands cupped my face. I opened my eyes, looking directly into his vibrant, green ones.

"Stay."

"Edward-" I strained out.

"Stay here. Stay on the ship." He swallowed. "Stay with me."

I could feel the tears in my eyes. There was no holding them back this time. The warm drops rolled down my cheeks. I looked down at my feet, unable to look at Edward. Edward's thumb ran across my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"Please don't cry, Isabel," he whispered, resting his forward against mine.

I pulled away from him, shaking my head. My voice was gone. I could not find anything to say. My thoughts were swarming and I could not focus. This was all too much at once. I had no idea what I wanted.

I turned away from him and walked off the deck. I was not sure what I where I was going-I could not go to his cabin. I needed space. I needed to let my mind clear.

I wandered down to the gallery, grateful that it was empty. I sat down on the bench, suddenly feeling exhausted. I folded my arms onto the table and rested my head on top of my makeshift pillow.

I closed my eyes, willing Edward's words to stop echoing through my mind.

* * *

Something slammed onto the floor and I jumped up, immediately awake. I looked around the room, confused where I was.

"I didn't mean to wake you." The cabin boy, William, bent down to pick up a box I assume he dropped.

I heard shouts and footsteps above us.

"What is going on?" I asked William as he wandered around the room, filling the box with rations.

"They be gettin' ready to find the treasure." He spoke excitedly and his young eyes glistened.

The door behind me opened but I did not look to see who had entered. My neck ached from my awkward sleeping position.

William looked at our companion with wide eyes. He ducked his head and mumbled "excuse me, miss," as he scurried past me.

I sighed.

"Will you be joining us?" I pushed myself away from the table and turned to look at Edward.

There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked worn down and completely exhausted. He looked exactly how I felt.

"I will be staying on the ship." I spoke quietly, not making direct eye contact.

I could feel Edward studying me and I shifted under his gaze.

"Very well." He turned on his heel and left the room. I listened as his footsteps echoed down the hallway until I was left in complete silence. The room felt suffocating and I was in need of fresh air. I wandered out of the room and through the hallways until I reached the deck.

The deck was filled with the entire crew who were huddled together, speaking quietly. The sun was low in the sky, barely over the horizon. The sky was purple as the dark night and the faint light collided together. A few stars still lingered in the early morning, their beautiful light diminished in the dawn.

Edward stood at the helm, speaking to Jasper and Emmett. He looked at me for a moment-looking right through me as if I was not even there-before looking back towards his companions. A sharp pang clenched inside me.

"Ye ready to find your way to the greatest treasure the world has ever known?" I spun around, a wide smile on my face for the first time since that awful day in port.

"Good morning, Jacob." He flashed me a bright smile.

"I will not be accompanying you." His smiled disappeared.

"Why not?" He protested. "Did Edward tell you you couldn't?"

"No. He did not... I-, I just think it would be best if I stayed on the ship." I offered hesitantly.

"Since when?" He crossed his arms. I looked away from him. His gaze shifted from me to Edward, watching him for a moment, before he looked back at me.

"If that's what you think is best." I smiled softly, trying to reassure him.

"Stay safe." I reached up onto my toes and wrapped my arms around his broad body. He stiffened for a moment, probably shocked because I was the one instigating the hug. After a moment, his large arms wrapped around me and squeezed tight.

"Always am." He pulled away with a smile.

Within the hour, the gigs were prepared and filled with supplies. The men had been assigned their roles and boats and now they were eager to start their journey. One by one, the boats were lowered into the water until there was only one left. The boat would be carrying Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and two other crewmen.

The men were loaded into the gig and were waiting for Edward, who was double-checking the ship before his departure.

"We'll be havin' everything under control, Captain." Jenkins assured Edward.

Only Jenkins, William and myself were staying aboard the ship.

Edward looked at us and nodded.

I looked past Edward towards the forest; the sun was rising and the canopies were ablaze in the morning light. It was spectacular. But something did not feel right.

Edward was about to board the gig when I ran across the deck and called out to him. He turned away from the gig and looked at me.

"Please be careful, Edward."And I meant it. Despite everything, he was my childhood friend, my protector, my confidant. Even now, he still played the role of protector as he constantly looked out for my safety and saved me on countless occasions since I found myself aboard the _Sapphire_. Though he was no longer the boy I knew-he was crass, rude and demanding-he was still my Edward. No matter what he did, I would always care for him.

He studied me for a moment before responding, "Don't bother yourself with worrying about me, Isabel." He said flatly and quietly. He face was void of any emotion or reaction. It hurt.

He turned away from me and lifted himself into the gig. Once he was settled, the men began lowering the boat into the water.

I stood at the railing, watching the boat row through the water until it was so far, I could no longer see it.

"Don't be worrying, miss. The captain is the bravest man I know. He'll keep everyone safe."

I turned to William.

"How old are you?" The thought had plagued me since we had met, but I never had the chance to ask him.

He swallowed and looked down at his shuffling feet.

"Fifteen," he mumbled.

"William, look at me." He did as he was told and his big, brown eyes stared at me. "How old are you really?"

"Almost thirteen." He said quietly. "Please don't tell the captain!" He shouted at me, suddenly becoming nervous. What kind of life did he have that he would rather stay here then return home? I did not want an answer.

"I will not." William nodded and walked away, probably fearing that I had more questions.

The sun had fully risen and I realized how hungry I was. The measly portions of food I had received during the past eight days was hardly substinance.

I wandered down to the gallery, waving to Jenkins as I disappeared below deck. I wandered around the pantry, making myself a plate of dried meat, fresh bread, and fruit.

The ship was much too quiet for my liking. There were no heavy footsteps or shouts echoing through the hull. It felt like a ghost ship.

I finished my food quickly, wanting to return to the deck so that I was not alone. A loud thump from above caught my attention. What could Jenkins and William possibly be doing up there?

I walked through the hallways and pushed open the hull door and froze.

The deck was filled with men, but not our men. Aro's men.

The pale man with blonde hair appeared in front of me.

"Looky what I found." He smiled wide.

I turned and sprinted down the hallway. I could hear his footsteps behind me and I pushed myself forward. I ran until I reached the end of the hallway and crashed into Edward's door. I pushed it open, grateful that he had not locked it, and slammed it shut behind me. I grabbed one of the dining chairs and angled it under the handle so that the door was jammed.

The man slammed into the door, causing the chair to wiggle. It will not hold for long.

"Come on now love, open the door." He slammed into the door again.

I ran to the wall behind Edward's desk and grabbed the sword that was hanging on the wall.

The pirate crashed into the door again and the legs of the chair gave out and the door burst open.

He stepped into the room and laughed.

"You should put that down before you hurt yourself, love."

"Try and take it from me," I challenged. He smirked and drew his own sword.

A large grin spread across his face and he advanced towards me.

I readied myself; widening my feet, finding my balance, and raising my sword. _Just like Edward taught me_.

He immediately took the offensive and began swinging at me. I raised my cutlass to block each blow. With each attack, he stepped closer, causing me to step back. I could feel myself being trapped in and I knew I had to make a move soon.

The pirate lowered his sword and laughed, knowing he had caught me. He opened his mouth to say something, and I took my opportunity. I lunged forward, blade pointed outward, and plunged the cutlass into his shoulder.

He dropped his sword and howled as I pulled the bloody blade out of him. He clung to his shoulder and fell to the floor, crying.

I jumped over him and ran to the door.

A very large man, larger than Emmett, stood in the hallway, blocking my escape. I raised my cutlass, prepared to fight again. With a stony expression, he moved forward. I stood my place, not having anywhere to go.

When he got within my range, I quickly swung my sword and cut him across his chest. He stopped moving and looked down at the wound, watching the trickle of blood stain his bare chest. He looked away from the cut and looked at me.

Before I could react, he grabbed my arm and ripped the cutlass from my grasp. He threw it behind him without taking his gaze off of me.

He raised his left fist and I noticed something in his hand, though I was not sure what it was, and he brought his hand down against me.

Something hard smacked my head and I felt my knees buckle under me as my sight went black. I felt something tug on my head, but I could only concentrate on the ringing in my head. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, little dots of different colors obscured my sight and everything was spinning.

I could feel myself being dragged across the wooden floor. I reached my arms up and clawed at the hand that was pulling me by my hair, but it did not release me.

The ceiling disappeared and was replaced by the morning sky.

"Captain." The man who held me shouted across the deck.

Footsteps echode across the deck and a pair of black boots stopped in front of me.

"Aro." I spat. He smiled.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Isabella." He looked at the man who held me and ordered, "Release her, Felix." The man let go of me and I fell to the deck.

"I'll take that bitch out myself." The blonde haired man whom I had stabbed appeared on deck.

"I'm disappointed in you, Cassius. Bested by a girl." Aro smirked.

"She caught me off guard." I laughed.

"You are just bitter that I won." A foot connected into my stomach. I curled into myself, breathless from the pain. I could hear Cassius laughing besides me.

"Enough! Tie her wrists and get her into the gig." Aro ordered.

I was lifted from the ground and rope was tightly bound to my wrists, irritating the wounds from the chains.

I looked around the deck, searching for William and Jenkins. I spotted William; he was in the gig, his wrists bound, looking terrified. Red splotches stained his shirt. I hastily began scanning the deck, looking for Jenkins.

My heart stopped when I found him.

He was laying face down on the deck-his blue eyes wide open-in a pool of blood.

"Jenkins!" I screamed. Someone behind me pushed my forward and I fell onto my hands and knees.

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to catch my breath. The world was spinning again and I could feel my breakfast rising up in my throat.

Arms wrapped around me and placed me in the gig next to William.

I looked over at him; his eyes were blurred with tears and he was shaking. I reached over and pulled him into my side, holding him tight.

Aro climbed into the gig.

"Let's go get us some treasure."

* * *

**Long chapter!**

**Oh gosh I got goose pumps and shakes writing some of these scenes!**

**I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Spring break will be here in a few days! The first 5 I will be in Florida! And the second half I will be home, so I'll have time to write there!**

**Please remember to review! I love hearing from y'all and I do my best to respond to all of you! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Before the chapter starts, I just wanted to address the long gap between chapters.**

**I got a lot of messages from you guys over the past month.**

**I greatly and deeply apologize for taking so long to publish, but I am a full-time college student, and school just finished, which means I've been swamped with a crapload of work and have been pulling a bunch of all nighters.**

**On top of this, I had been training for my very first half-marathon (which I ran in 2 hours and 8 minutes!) so between all the school work and training, I've been exhausted and have little free time.**

**I would like to thank all of you guys though for sticking with the story! I promise I don't do this on purpose. I love writing for y'all and publish whenever I can, but the past month has been insane.**

**So with all that said, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and I was grateful for the thick canopy of trees that shielded us from the heat.

We had made good time since starting our journey and, after several hours of traveling, I had decided that the men had earned a few hours break before starting again.

I kept thinking about Isabel. I knew that these were the last few days I had with her. Once we made port I would never see her again. I made a fool of myself last night, begging her to stay. I was a twit to think she would want to stay. My confession had made her so uncomfortable that she forewent our journey. Isabel was never one to pass up an adventure. It made me realize how uncomfortable with this life she really was. I realized that, as much as I wished it, she wanted nothing to do with this life.

After a good hour of rest, I called the men to attention and ordered them to pack up so that we could carry on with our journey.

I led the party, whacking branches and small tress outs of the way as I navigated through the forest, Durant's map in my hand, giving us direction.

It looked as if we weren't too far, and if we kept pace, I was hoping to arrive before night fall tomorrow.

By the time the sun set, the men were exhausted. We had established a camp before it got dark and several men were already asleep.

I say by a small fire by myself, not wanting company. My fingers kept running over the drawing of the golden statue that Isabel broke her first night on the _Sapphire_. I had to ensure that I had the figure memorized, for when we came upon it, it would send us to the gates of the City of Caesars.

"Somethin' on your mind, Captain?" Emmett plopped down across from me-his usual smile gone.

"Just planning our trip," I murmur, folding the drawing up and placing it in my satchel.

"You sure it has nothing to do with a certain, feisty brunette?" I would have lashed out at Emmett for his remark, but there was no humor in his voice. For once, he was being serious.

I sighed.

"First-this stays between you and me." Emmett nodded and I took a deep breath. "I don't want to lose her, Em. But I fear I already have," I say quietly. Emmett nods-his eyes cast into the woods-quiet in thought.

I stare at the fire, watching the wood pop and sparks crackling into the cool night.

"She's scared." He finally speaks, the fire reflecting in his eyes as he stares at me.

I bark out a laugh. "Isabel doesn't get scared." As a child, and even now, she would face situations with her jaw clenched and fists balled, always ready for a fight. Isabel didn't back down. She looked fear in the eye and took it head on. It is reckless and dangerous, but Isabel lived for adventure.

"Even the bravest fear something." His gaze is piercing. I shift, uncomfortable with how serious Emmett has suddenly become. In the six years that I've known Emmett, the only time he wasn't walking around with his big grin or booming laugh was when Silver died and we released his body into the water in a enflamed gig with his favorite cutlass-the way he would have wanted it.

"And what do you think she fears?" I ask skeptically.

"Losing you." Emmett doesn't miss a beat. I pause, letting his words sink in. "Being the captain of a pirate ship ain't the safest occupation," he says with a chuckle. He takes a moment to settle himself before continuing. "We see men die every day. For all we know, we can be killed tomorrow. Not only that, but she's scared you'll leave her again." I stiffen-the memory of young Isabel standing on the dock with tears in her eyes comes to mind.

I sigh and my fingers press into my temples that are now throbbing.

"And how do I fix that?" I ask warily, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"How am I suppose to know?" Emmett booms, his typical, jovial personality returning.

"Goodnight, Emmett," I say, clearly dismissing him.

Emmett stands and starts to wander off.

"Thank you." I call after him. He stops and looks over his shoulder, his wide grin shining in the fire's light.

"Night, Captain."

I lay back and stare into the sky. My mind feels heavy and I'm exhausted from traveling all day.

I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

**~B.S.~**

"We're almost there men. Keep going." The day was still young and we were making good time. It was to our advantage that we left as the sun was rising, giving us more time to travel.

When I awoke, I determined that I would keep Isabel out of my thoughts for the remainder of the journey. I would need all my focus as we approached our final destination.

I was not sure what to expect upon our arrival to the lost city or if we would meet adversary once we found it. I warned my men to keep attention for anything peculiar and to trust their gut if they thought something was wrong. I did not enjoy the idea of traveling blind, but nothing worth having comes without risks.

I keep my eyes sharp, searching for a statue of a man with a feathered crown holding a spear in one hand and pointing to an unknown location with his other hand.

The trees had evened out a while back and the terrain was now rocky and mountainous. I entrusted Rodriquez to leaving marks as we went, fearing us easily lost in the labyrinth of sharp stone walls. The air was much cooler and there were no sounds of animals or wind. My men looked around cautiously, an uneasy feeling coming over all of us.

"Keep your eyes sharp and stay alert." The men nodded and mumbled their compliance.

If the map was correct, we should be coming up to the end of this journey and should be greeted with the golden gates of the lost city.

We continued down the rocky path for a few more minutes before my eyes catch something in the rock wall.

The wall wasn't flat, like the rest of it's counterparts, it's inverted, with a shape carved into it. I pause and all my men stop behind me. The figure is small and blended in to its surroundings. If I hadn't been so intently looking for it, I would have missed it.

It was a man, with one arm extended outward, his finger, one that was missing from my own statue, points northwest.

"That's it men. Start looking for an entry point." The men drop all of their belongs and begin scouring the area for an entry way. I had no idea what to look for, Silver's journal never mentioned the entrance. I was on my own with this one.

"Captain, I think I found something!" Black's voice broke through the air. All the men stop their searches and circled around Jacob. I push my way through the crowd of men and take my spot next to Black.

'"There seems to be loose rock and I think it's hallow behind it."

"McCarthy, Paine, Smithson, move the rock." The three biggest men on my crew move forward and together push against the rock. The three men strain themselves as the rock refuses to budge.

"Damn it," I mumble as the three men step away from the rock, having no effect on the sturdy wall. Perhaps brute force wasn't the answer. There had to be an easier way to open the door.

I scratch my chin, trying to figure out my next move. I look back towards the statue, which seems to be watching over our failure. I look towards its pointing finger. The statue is pointing to the wall opposite of it. I push past my men and wander to the wall that seems to have the statue's attention.

I run my hand over the smooth rock, feeling for anything that wasn't naturally there. After finding nothing, I lift my arm higher, stretching it as far as it could go. My fingers scrape against the smooth rock. I pause when they brushed against something rough, something that felt like it had been chiseled at.

I press against the coarse rock. The section of rock slides backwards until hitting a wall. A loud pop echoes through the stone entrapment and the wall that the men were gathered around slides open.

No one moves as they await my order. I look into the dark passageway, seeing nothing, but feeling a cool breeze travel through the corridor.

"Light your torches men, we're going in." I smile as Jasper hands me a torch and lights it with his.

"This is it," he says with a huge smile on his face. I grin and nod.

"For Silver." I look through the stone door, thinking of my former captain, and how this was the only thing he ever wanted.

"Aye, for Silver." Jasper nods.

"Thomason, Boras, and Wilson, stand guard at the entrance. If anything happens, Wilson, you come running for us, understood?"

"Aye, Captain."

With the three men standing lookout, the rest of us venture into the passageway.

The corridor is narrow, allowing only one man at a time. The crew and I travel, single file, down the dark passage. The passage is empty, just two stone walls on either side and a ceiling that hangs so low that I scrape my head against it as I walk. I could only imagine what a difficult time McCarthy and Black were having.

It wasn't long before I could spot a light at the end of the corridor.

_This is it_.

With a deep breath, I step through the exit, ready to claim one of the most legendary treasures of all time.

My face falls as I take in my surroundings.

There was nothing. No gold, or silver, or diamonds. There was only a lone temple, made out of sandy stone. Where were the statues? The jewels? The mountains made of gold and diamonds?

"Edward?" Jasper steps up next to me.

"Oy, what kind of city of gold is this?" Someone calls from behind us. "There's nothing here but that temple, and that certainly ain't made out of gold." The men grumble in agreement.

I do not respond to their complaints. I move forward towards the temple.

_This couldn't be it. There has to be more._

I start up the tall staircase, the men still behind me wandering around and complaining.

"Shut your mouths and get a move on before I hoist you all up and leave ye here." I threaten, sick of hearing them groan.

The men shut their mouths and follow me up the stairs.

My lungs hurt by the time I reach the landing at the top of the temple. I look back and see some of my men struggling with the climb.

I continue on, too impatient to wait for them to catch up.

I walk through the temple, looking for relics or pieces of art-anything worth value-but found nothing. The temple is completely bare.

I continue through the temple until I spot an opening on the opposite side that I had entered.

Still holding on to a semblance of hope, I walk towards the archway, hoping that I could find even a flick of gold in the wall somewhere.

My heart drops into my stomach when I take in the sight front of me.

Bricks, their gold shining in the afternoon sun, constructed roads and buildings of the small village in front of me. Statues of gods made entirely of jewels and silver stand on each street corner, acting as guardians to the rich city. Rivers that twist and turn through the city glistened with diamonds that rest on their floors.

"Dear God Almighty," Jasper gasps from behind me.

We had found it. The City of Caesars was ours.

The men gather behind me, each one gaping with awe as they take in the sight.

"Men," I cut through the silence, "we found it. The City of Caesars is ours!" The men shout and cheer as they begin to descend into the city.

I take my time wandering into the village, the sense of surrealism striking me as I looked at each building, each road, each river.

I finally had the one thing I had always wanted.

A pang strikes me, swelling over the words I had just thought, but I push them down, wanting to revel in my success, not wanting the moment to be ruined by thoughts of something impossible.

I watch as the men start collecting every loose brick, jewel and diamond they can find.

"Edward," Jasper approaches me, his tone not matching the excitement of the moment.

"What's wrong?" Jasper is staring at Durant's map, his brow furrowed and his lips turned downward into a concerned frown.

"Just something on Durant's map, in the corner." Jasper lifts the map into my line of sight and points out the scrawl in the bottom right corner.

"What about it?" I look at the words, recognizing the language as a form of Spanish, but unable to read what it says.

"It's a warning. It says, 'O Caesars vai proteger o que não deve ser tocado,' which translates to, 'The Caesars will protect what must not be touched.' Edward, we need to be careful with what we take."

"Do you really think that we should be worried? This village has been extinct for hundreds of years, what dangers could there possibly be now? Durant took what he wanted and made it out just fine."

"Yes, but Edward, think about the legend."

"What about it?" I appreciate that Jasper is concerned, but I highly doubted there was any danger. If there were any traps, the elements or Durant would have set them off by now.

"It says that the city can change so that it's never found. That's why a lot of natives call it the wandering city."

"Well if that's true it's doing a poor job of hiding." Jasper continues to frown, clearly not amused by my remark,

"Edward, I beg you to consider what I'm saying." Jasper stares at me. He is clearly uncomfortable and truly believes that we are in danger of the city itself.

I look towards the city.

Even if we just take the loose treasures we would be set for life. I suppose there was no point in taking unnecessary risks.

"Men," I call out, miraculously getting their attention away from the treasure for a minute. "Take only what is loose. Nothing else."

"But, Captain!" Rodriguez shouts out.

"But nothing! You will heed my orders. Understood?" The men grumble their compliances, clearly unhappy about the limitations I set.

"Well I'll be damned. Looky that." My skin prickles as the voice floats from behind me.

"Aro." I spit as I turn to face him.

"I must admit, Eddy, I didn't think you would find it. But I've got to hand it to you, Silver knew what he was doing when he named you captain. Though I'm sure he would have beaten ye for leaving such a clear trail."

I pull my pistol from my trousers and aim it right between his eyes.

"You best be heading back the way you came or I'll be making your grave right here." Aro howls out a laugh.

"Oh, I don't think so." I glare at him. "This is what's going to happen. You and you're men are going to drop all your pretty little trinkets and leave and never look back. You live and we get the treasure."

"Why would I ever agree to that?" I now laugh. Aro was delusional if he thought I was about to give up this treasure.

Aro motions with his hand to someone behind him. "Felix." He calls out.

A large man, probably taller and burlier than Emmett, pushes his way to the front of the pact.

Wrapped in his arms is Isabel. A large bruise is bleeding above her left eye and she is gagged with a white cloth. Her wrists are bound with rope and she struggles against the man who is holding her.

"Isabel! If you value your life, Aro, you will release her right this moment." I seethe.

Isabel stares at me, her big eyes filled with pain and defeat I never thought I would see in her. She takes deep breaths, shuttering with each one she releases. She is clearly in pain, and I am going to make every single one of them pays for hurting her.

"Oh, I don't think so. This is what's going to happen. You're gonna put that pistol away, I'm gonna give you Isabella and your cabin boy, and you and your crew will leave, unscratched and unharmed."

"That's more than I can say for Isabel," I growl. Aro chuckles.

"Your girl is quiet the fighter, I must say," Aro cups Isabel's chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "It's rather impressive for a woman."

"Get your hands off her." I charge towards Aro. Before I can get to them, Aro pulls Isabel into his grip and pulls a dagger to her throat.

"You leave now or I spill her blood right here. Your choice, Edward."

* * *

**Thank you guys again for sticking with the story!**

**I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter, so it should be up shortly! Promise!**

**Also, I am trying to stick to the legend of the City of Caesars. It's called the wandering city because it's believed to be able to move so no one can find it, and it's also believed to be nestled between two mountains made of diamonds and gold. Clearly I didn't do that, but that's where the diamonds come in.**

**Love all of you guys so much!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Wow guys! Thank you so much for your feedback from the last chapter!**

**Sorry y'all! I hit a bit of a writer's block with this chapter and wrote it 3 different ways before I was satifsfyed with it. I didn't mean to take this long!**

* * *

_"You leave now or I spill her blood right here. Your choice, Edward."_

I shut my eyes and steady my breath as I feel a warm trickle of blood travel down my throat.

This is it.

I am going to die, on these golden streets, in an impossible city I never would have imagined existed.

I did not want to look at Edward. When he first saw me, the pain and fear in his eyes was unlike anything I had ever seen in a man. He was forced to choose between the city he has been searching for, the city of his dreams, that would bring him mass amounts of fortune to not only him, but his men, or an old friend who had turned down his affections just two nights prior. This city was worth the world, and I was worth nothing. I could only hope that Edward would not leave my body in this foreign city, not that it would really matter, I suppose.

"Men," Edward's voice brakes through the silence. I take one, long deep breath-my last. "Pack your things, we're leaving." Shouts of protest erupt from behind Edward.

My eyes shoot open and I stare at Edward, his eyes locked on mine. My mouth hangs open-unspoken shock lingering on my tongue. I have no words. He chose me, over all of this.

"Hand her over, Aro. Now." Edward's voice sends shivers down my spine as pure hatred and anger laces his every word.

Aro chuckles and gives me a hard shove in Edward's direction. Edward catches me with both arms and pulls me tightly to his side. I look up at Edward, but he is staring at Aro, looking as if he could kill him with his gaze. I can feel the anger radiating off him and I realize that I just cost him the world.

"Let's go." Edward begins walking towards the temple stairs, pulling me along with him, his grip tight on my waist as we move past Aro.

"Edward," Aro calls out. Edward releases his hold on me and pushes me behind him as he turns to face Aro.

A bang echoes through the silent city and Aro smirks as the gunpowder billows around him.

My breath catches at the sound and I desperately look around, unsure of where the bullet went.

Edward's head looks down before he suddenly collasps backwards. I reach out my arms to catch his falling form but crumble to the ground with him from his weight.

"Edward!" I cry, pushing his hair back from his face so I can stare into his eyes as I cradle his head in my lap. His eyes are blank as he stares into the sky.

A red stain forms on his right shoulder and the blood slowly pools around his wound.

"You've been in my way for way too long now, boy. Don't take it too personal, tis a life of a pirate. You live by the flag, you die by the flag. Now if you would excuse me, I have a treasure to claim." Aro smiles and walks away from us into the city, his men following his steps.

"You monster!" I scream at Aro, causing him to laugh.

"Welcome to the world of pirates, sweetheart. Tis your own fault for fallin' for a pirate. It only ends in heartbreak." He winks at me.

I feel my blood boil as Aro walks away, still shaking with laughter.

Jasper kneels besides me, putting two of his fingers to Edward's neck.

"Bella, we need to go. We need to get Edward back to the ship as quickly as possible so we can attend to his wound." I nod as Emmett and Jacob appear at our side and lift Edward together, one carrying his legs, the other carrying his torso.

Jasper helps me find my footing and the men start for the temple stairs.

As I turn away from the city, something on the ground catches me eye.

_Edward's pistol._

I look back towards the devil himself as he studies a golden statue embellished with sapphire eyes and a ruby smile and mutters "beautiful."

My heart pounds in my chest as I bend down to pick up the gun, surprised how light it feels in my hands.

I look back towards Edward, unconscious and bleeding out. My hands shake as anger palpitates through my core.

"Aro!" I call out to the sickening sea dog. This man has kidnapped me, held me hostage, killed Jenkins, and now, he has possibly taken away from me the only good thing I ever had in this world.

He looks at me with a wicked grin. I cock back the golden hammer and pull the trigger. The shot rings out through the city and disappointment surges through me as the bullet hits the statue instead of Aro.

Aro stares at the dented statue for a moment before turning his deadly glare on me.

"Bella," Jasper warns from behind me.

"I'll be lettin' that slide seeing as one, ya missed, and two, will be in mourning not too long from now. If you be knowin' what's best for ya, you best be leaving." Aro snarls.

"I have had enough of you and all these god damn pirates!" I scream into the city. "If you think that I will let you get away with all that you have done, Aro, think again, because I will not see you leave here alive." I growl.

"Bella!" Jacob calls from behind me.

Aro's snarl slowly lifts into a smile.

"If it's a fight you be wanting, lass, by all means, come and get it." Aro pulls his sword from his sheath and readies his stance.

"Bella, this is insanity, we need to leave. Now!" Jacob is suddenly next to me and pulling on my wrist.

I look up at him, seeing the same fire I feel within me. The fire that ignites a fight. I turn back to Edward's men, who are all watching the spectacle from the temple stairs.

"Really? You are all just going to walk away after this man shot your captain? What kind of men are you? You are all a bunch of yellow-bellied cowards. Would Edward just walk away if it was any of you?" I shout to the men. Tears pool in my eyes but I will them pour onto my cheeks. The men exchange glances towards one another.

"She's right. Edward would die for any of us. We cannot just sit here and let Aro walk free with this treasure." William steps in front of the men, a brave mask on his young face.

Jasper draws his sword, looking to the men as he cries out, "For Edward!"

The rest of the crew follow Jasper and draw the cutlasses and charge towards Aro and his men who had already braced themselves for a battle.

I run towards Emmett who is holding a half-conscious Edward by his side.

"I have him, Em." I take Edward in my arms and slowly lower him onto the steps. Emmett nods as he draws his sword and pistol and all too eagerly runs into the fight.

The red stain on Edward's shoulder has increased in girth and his tanned skin is much too pale.

"Edward, please wake up." I brush my fingers along his forward, moving his hair away from his face. "I need you to wake up." I grasp Edward's hand and pull it to my cheek, feeling hope with the touch of his warm skin. "Please." I cry, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

I look down at Edward, seeing the man that has dragged me into this insane world and the young boy who played my protector and stole my heart.

The thought of a world without Edward shook my core and hurt everywhere. There was a difference between not being with him and him...I do not even want to think of the word. Edward cannot die. He is too strong, too brave, too stubborn to let something like a bullet take him from this world. The only way Edward would go is sword draw and fighting. But looking at this defeated man, something just felt wrong. It felt like he had given up and was letting this bullet beat him.

"God damnit, Edward, wake up!" I scream to him as my tears fall onto his cheeks.

Suddenly, his eyes fluttler and his lips slowly curve up.

"Did...did you just curse?" He heaves in short breathes. His eyes fully open and he stares up at me. I want to kiss him but smack him all at the same time.

"How dare you! Here I think you are dying and you are faking it the whole time!" I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"Oye, I wasn't faking. This may come as a surprise but being shot takes a lot out of a person. I needed a few minutes to recover." Edward starts to sit up but winces as his shoulders move.

He stares into my eyes before the action behind us catches his attention.

"Bloody hell, I pass out for a few minutes and you've started a war." I shrug my shoulders.

"I thought to myself, 'what would Edward do?' And I figured this was my answer." I smile as his grin spreads across his face.

"We need to get you out of here, Edward." My gaze returns to his shoulder.

"What kind of pirate misses out on a fight because of a little bullet wound?" He smirks, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"Edward," I warn.

"Try not to worry so much, love. This is what I do." He leans forward and presses his lips to my forehead before pushing himself up with a new determination and drawing his cutlass.

"Please, stay out of trouble." Edward cautions as he gives me one glance before walking with steady feet and a high head into the fight, immediately cutting down one of Aro's men that had Wilson backed against the wall. I cringe as the man falls onto the ground and his blood pools beneath him, staining the golden walkway.

I sit on the stairs, watching the fight take place in front of my eyes, the fight I started. My stomach churns and I suddenly regret speaking up as I notice the scattered bodies on the ground.

I try to remind myself why I even wanted them to fight, but could not think of anything except it was what Edward would have done.

_It seems his terrible ways are rubbing off on me_. A tremer racks my body at the thought but my heart also flutters, confusing the ever living daylights out of me.

"Aro! This is between you and me. Let's settle this and be on our way, shall we?" Edward's voice rises through the chaos and I spot Edward approaching Aro who is pulling his sword out of some poor soul.

"Have at it, Eddie." Aro smirks.

Edward scowls and raises his cutlass, bringing it down with a loud _clank_ against Aro's blade. Edward raises to strike again but Aro jabs his sword at Edward's gut, catching only his shirt, causing a rip down the middle, exposing his abdomen. Edward growls and attacks Aro again, swinging viciously and with too much strength. Aro dodges and deflects every blow Edward throws at him.

"You're looking a little slow there, Eddie. How's that shoulder feelin'?" Aro taunts. Edward responds with another shot towards Aro, but is met with another block.

My heart pounds as I watch their battle. Edward slowly circles around with each blow he throws towards Aro, who easily defends himself and laughs at his shot. Edward is huffing and the stain on his shirt has increased. A sweat has formed on his hairline and his skin is even more paler than before.

Watching him I suddenly realize.

_He's going to lose. _My heart stops.

Edward is going to lose.

With his cutlass in his weak hand, his blows are sloppy, and with his injury, fatigue is quickly engulfing him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I mutter as I launch myself from my seat and race towards the two.

Edward throws another shot, missing Aro once more, the velocity and strength behind his attack spinning him slightly.

Aro howls as he kicks Edward in the side of his torso, sending him to the ground.

I bend down and retrieve a cutlass from the hands of a dead crewman, forcing myself to move faster as Aro kicks Edward's sword from his grasp.

"Pitiful, really. There's something to be said about pride, Edward. You and your men could have walked out of here, a whole life ahead of you. But instead, you let that wench take a hold of your crew, and you, and now, this is the result. I hope you're prepared to be meetin' Davy Jones, Edward, because the locker be open and is waiting for you."

Edward stares up at Aro with a hard gaze, but in his emerald eyes there is only one emotion, defeat.

Aro raises his sword, the silver of the blade catching in the sunlight and sending a beam of light across the city.

As Aro's sword falls, I grasp my cutlass tight with both my hands and shut my eyes as I surge the blade forward with all my strength.

A gurgle sends shivers down my shine and I release my hold on the cutlass. A loud _thump _follows and I reluctantly open my eyes.

Laying on the ground, eyes wide open, a trickle of blood oozes from Aro's mouth as he lays motionless on the golden path.

Edward's gaze, focused on Aro's body, slowly moves up to meet mine.

I take a deep breath as I feel the bile slide up my throat and turn away from the two men.

_I just killed a man._

Yes, the man was a despicable and evil pirate, but he was a man nonetheless, and now I killed him.

My whole body shakes as a sob escapes my lips. I throw my hand over my mouth, forcing my sobs down as reality sets in.

"Isabel," Edward's warm breath tickles the skin on my neck. I turn on my heel and wrap myself around him, needing his arms around me.

"Shhs, Isabel, it's okay." I sob even harder at his gentle words. "Isabel, I need you to calm down." He says sternly but still with a softness in his tone. I take a deep breath and try to settle my racking body.

"I killed him Edward." I whisper against his chest. "I killed him."

Edward's hand moves soothingly against my back. "Isabel, you do realize you saved my life, yes?" I unbury my head my Edward's shirt and gaze up at him, his green eyes shining with life.

"Yes," I whisper, pulling him tighter against me as I realize that he is still here, alive.

"Isabel, I need you to focus now, okay? We need to get out of here and back to the ship. That's our main prioirty right now, yes?" I nod against his chest, taking in a deep lungfull of air and I try to control my shaking body but another round of tears springs to my eyes and stain his shirt.

"Take a deep breath." His large hand runs soothing circles against my back. "Now focus, Bella." I freeze in his arms as the name tumbles from his lips. The name sounds strange coming from him, but it still seems right.

I push my hands against his chest and gaze up at him.

"Did you just call me Bella?" I gawk. He looks down at me sheepishly.

"I had to get your attention somehow?" He smirks. I, very unladylike, bark out a laugh, causing Edward to join in my amusement.

"Better?" He asks as my laughter fades away. I nod. "Good." His warms lips press against my temple and I shut my eyes, taking in his scent and the feeling on his lips on my skin.

My mind flashes to Edward falling to the ground, bleeding and pale, and the defeat in his eyes as Aro was about to kill him.

Suddenly, it is not enough. I want more. I want to revel in his life. I want to feel him alive.

I pull myself away from his lips and push myself onto my toes. I have no idea what I am doing, but I do not care.

My hands grasp the sides of his head and I pull his lips towards mine, crashing them together in my eagerness.

Edward is still against me for a moment before one hand wraps around my waist, pulling me flush against him and the other hand cups my cheek. His lips move against mine and I follow his lead, reveling in his taste and warmth.

I pull away from him as my lungs feel they might explode, instantly missing the feel of his lips as I remove them from mine. I am panting as my mind tries to play catch up and I notice Edward's chest rising and falling quicker than usual.

"Maybe I should almost die more often if this is what awaits for me." He breaks into that cocky grin. I ball my hand into a fist and slam it into his good shoulder. He laughs and nuzzles his nose against mine. His dips his head and I reach up to meet him when a voice breaks us apart.

"What's the orders, Captain?" Emmett booms, a sly smile on his face.

"How about walk the plank for your rude interruption." Edward yells back, causing Emmett to laugh.

With a reluctancy in his eyes, Edward pulls away and surveys the scene around us.

Most of Edward's men stand scattered through the city while a majority of Aro's men are in a similar position to their captain.

Edward steps away from me, but keeps one hand lingering on my hip.

"To the crew members of _The Serpent, _Lady Luck must be watching over you today because I will let you leave without any interference or harm if you go peacefully. If there is any hint of an attack, you will make your grave right here with your captain. It is your choice." Edward's voice is stern and commanding as he looks pointedly at each of Aro's surviving crew members.

The man I recognize as Laurent makes the first move towards the stairs and silently leaves the city. The other men follow Laurent, some throwing sharp glances towards myself and Edward, before exiting the city.

"Men, not only have we found a legendary city, but all of you fought bravely and made me proud to call you my crew. Bask in our victory and cherish our reward! Take what you can, for I am ready to return to our ship." The men cheered and threw their hands into the air before quickly running through the city and taking all that they could carry.

Edward's arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him.

"And what about you, Captain? Are you not going to pillage the city for all the gold you can lay your hands on?" I smirk at him.

"I have all the treasure I want." His eyes capture mine and my breath catches and my heart pounds against my chest at his words. I pull my lip in between my teeth and try to steady my heart as I break my gaze with Edward and stare past him.

I smile.

"Are you sure, Captain?" I pull away from his embrace and he watches me with a predatory gaze as I walk away from him. "Because if I recall correctly, I owe you a statue that is worth, oh, what was it? Ah, yes. 'Ten lifetimes.'" I stop at my destination.

In front of me stands a golden statue, his arms crossed over his gilded chest and his diamond eyes staring up at the sky. He wears a loincloth that is outlined in silver and decorated with emeralds and rubies. On his lustrous head sits a pointed hat that is embellished with sapphires.

"Well, I think _this_ might settle my debt." I reach out and pull the statue from its perch.

"Bella, wait!" Edward calls out, but the heavy statue has already fallen through my arms and onto the ground.

I spin around to face Edward, whose eyes are worriedly scanning the city.

I follow his gaze, but find nothing. My brow furrows in confusion.

"Edward, what is going on?" I call out, capturing his attention.

Edward opens his mouth to speak but a tremor runs through the city and a loud rumble echoes through the mountains.

A golden pillar crashes to the ground, freezing me in place as the city begins to crumble under the quake.

"Men! Get out of here now!"

* * *

**A pirate story is nothing without a good sword fight!**

**And a dramatic kiss ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Be kind and leave a review :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I've created a tumblr page as a link account to this. I'll post updates, sneak previews of chapters, and pictures for stories!**

**The domain name is snoff . tumblr .com**

**SNONFF stands for speaknoworneverfanfiction. I figured SNONFF was easier than all that.**

**Hope you follow! :)**


End file.
